Devil May Cry X
by 123arcalas
Summary: Dante XIII and Vergil VII are the 20th generation of their forefather, Dante, the son of Sparda. Devil hunters themselves, the twins are carrying on the family business, not knowing their own future.(In Process of a revamp)
1. Mission 00: Prologue

Devil May Cry X

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXX

Prologue

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Legend goes that Legendary Dark Knight Sparda turned on his own kind for the sake of the human race.

After defeating the demons, Sparda sealed off the demon world with his blood and the blood of a mortal priestess.

Reigning over the humans for a few millenia, he suddenly disappeared, only to come back to the human world once again.

During his stay in the human world, he fathered two sons with a human named Eva.

His sons names were Vergil and Dante.

Years would pass before Sparda's death and soon after, the death of his love and the separation of his twin sons.

The older twin, Vergil, would attempt to unlock the tower, Tem-ni-gru, in order to gain his father's power. Dante, the younger twin, would battle against his own older brother and final defeat him, saving man kind.

Over the next few years of his life, Dante would become one of the best known Devil Hunters in history.

He lived on to have a family, and his children will have children, and their children will have children and so on.

The Sparda blood still run's in Dante's kin, mixing their already human and demon blood with other's, both demon and human.

But those that were born with a dominant blood of Sparda, born with the traditional white hair, would be named after their forefather.

Dante

If there were twins, the older would be named after their forefather's twin,

Vergil

Years would pass, and many generations would either see the descedants of Dante a blessing, or looked down upon them as monsters.

Even today, many people judge the current generation of the youngest son of Sparda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blood streamed down the demon's legs as it furiously crawled on all six legs, furiously trying to get away from the hunter stalking him. But no matter what the demon did, the hunter still kept up with it, almost mockingly as he easily kept pace. Panting heavily, the demon turns it's disfigured head, hoping to catch thedevil hunter off guard, hoping to find an opening to kill the disgusting-

A hand slammed into its face, forcing its head to the ground. The pupiless eyes of the demon showed both fear and hate as it stared at the hunters face,whose lips have formed a smile. Watching the hunter pull out a black pistol, the demon tried to cry out, but instead found a bullet being shot into its , the hunter released his hand from the monster's face, watching it as it slowly dissapated from view, and to be replaced by red orbs. Smirking,the hunter picked up the orbs, slung his sword over his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Dante!"

Turning his head around, the young devil hunter grinned as he sensed the familiar demonic energy of his twin older brother. "Hey Ver-" The next thing he knew, the white haired teen felt himself being punched in the face by his older twin.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!" Dante whined as he fixed his bangs to their original position, the left side of his face.

Rolling his eyes behind the blindfold, Vergil said, "Don't play dumb, Dante, you left me behind with all those Lesser Demons on Purpose didn't you?"

His younger twin shrugged, "Maybe, maybe- Ow! Stop hitting me"

Recieving the invisible glare from his older twin, Dante grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Though it wasn't bleeding, it still hurt like hell.

"Come on" Vergil finally said as he pushed his white bangs to the right side of his face, "We need to call the person who hired us, so that way, we could tell him we finished the mission"

"Like killing a six legged demon that was stalking him was much of a mission" Dante scoffed, slinging his sword over his shoulders again, and then ducked to dodge another swing from his older brother.

Shaking his head, Vergil muttered, "I can't believe that we're actually brothers"

"You find that unbelievable!" Dante laughed, "I can't believe that we're actually twins!"

Again, shaking his head at his younger twin's comments, Vergi repeated, "Let's go" and started walking away. Grinning, Dante sheathed his forefather's sword, Rebellion, onto his back before finally putting Ivory next to its partner, Ebony, before following after his older brother.

* * *

So...yeah XD

Please fav and review


	2. Mission 1: Spider Demon

Devil May Cry X

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Mission 1: Spider Demon

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With a yawn, the teen forced himself up into a sitting position, grumbling as he wrapped his hand around the alarm clock and crushed it, not even bothering to take a glance at the machine when he stood up and headed towards the shower. His eyes barely opened, Dante undressed and turned the shower on, sighing as he felt the warm water splash across his face.

"Dante!"

Rolling his eyes, Dante muttered about his older brother being bossy and motherly before turning the knob for the shower, ruffling his wet white hair with his hands as he grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

"What?" he growled as he finished zipping up his sleevless dark blue turtleneck shirt, brushing the dust off of his black pants. Frowning, Vergil turned to argue with his younger brother, only to stop when he realized that his younger twin hadn't covered his eyes. Struggling to keep a straight face, Vergil opened his mouth, only to let out a short laugh before slapping his hand over his mouth. Irritated, Dante grumbled how he wasn't a morning person before he went towards the coat rack and snatched his blindfold and tied it around his eyes.

"Better?" he grumbled, mentally complaining how that even his cool and collected older brother would laugh at his eye color.

Regaining his composure, Vergil held up the phone, "A call"

"Oh, that's something unnatural" Dante said saracstically before rolling his eyes and snatching the phone from his older twin who frowned at his behavior.

"You're a bit out of character today" Vergil commented.

Ignoring his brother's words, Dante placed the phone next to his ear, amazingly balancing it on his shoulder as he moved to place bread in a toaster.

"Hello?"

"Dante XIII?"

Flinching at the call of his name, the white haired teen said, "Yes, this is him. Password?"

After a few second pause on the phone, Dante continued, "Your situation?"

Another few seconds ticked by before Dante finally said, "Alright, we'll finish the job as soon as we can" and hung up.

"What is it this time?" Vergil asked, not taking his eyes off from the book he currently has in his lap.

"What do you think?" Dante said as he stuffed a toast in his mouth, grabbing his red leather jacket from the coat rack, "Coming or not"

Frowning at his twin's table manners, Vergil calmly closed the book, tucked it in the inside of his blue jacket, grabbed his blindfold, wrapped it around his own eyes, and followed after his younger brother through the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The mission was simple enough.

A dark clad demon was seen stalking a neighborhood, every now and then snatching a child and they'll be found several days later, drained of all fluids.

"Now that's what I call a Child Predator" Dante commented as he stood before one of the latest victims, causing Vergil to shake his head at his brothers comments.

"Please, Dante, keep your head on the mission we're given" he scolded, "I swear, one minute you're in a foul mood and the next-"

"Oh come on bro" Dante grinned, spreading his arms apart, "If I'm enjoying this mission, then you'll have to enjoy this mission as well"

"When was the last mission that we went on that I last enjoyed?"

"H'm?"

"Exactly"

"Awww, come on Verg" the red clad teen said as he placed his hands on his hips, "You're too serious. You have to let loose sometime"

"When it comes to a Devil Hunter, there is no time to 'let loose" Vergil frowned, "and how many times did I tell you not to call me by that name? It's childish"

"You didn't mind back then when we were kids"

"Exactly, childish"

"Geez, when did you become so 'grown up?"

Glaring at his twin behind the cloth around his eyes, Vergil growled, "Have you already forgotten? That day with-"

"Yes" Dante interrupted as he kept smiling, though not as strongly as before.

"If we had acted a little more like Devil Hunters, she still would be alive" The blue clad teen, his frown deepening, "That's why you have to act more..more like your age Dante"

Shrugging, Dante turned his back to his brother, "Okay then, if you say so, let's just get this mission over with"

Rolling his eyes at the red clad teen, Vergil fingered the small object that held a demonic weapon in his pocket before he followed his younger twin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's eight eyes glinted red as he watched the children play in the middle of the road. _That's it, come a little closer_, he thought happily as one of the children chased after a fleeing ball. Feeling the excitement running up his back, the 8 legged demon prepared to snatch the child into the trees when something stopped him. Its red eyes gleamed with fury and hate as he spied 'them'. _The disgusting half-lings_, the demon thought in disgust, concealing himself deeper into the shadows.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Woah there kid" Dante warned, placing his arm in front of the child to stop him from getting closer to the edge of the forest, "We wouldn't want an 'accident', now do we?"

The child stared at him puzzled as Vergil picked up the boy's ball, approached the boy, knelt down, and held the ball out to him, "Here"

Watching the child's face beam with joy, the white haired teen couldn't help but smile as the child took the ball from his hands and ran off to join his friends. Making sure that the child was a safe distance away, Vergil's face turned serious, standing up and turning his head towards the area of the trees.

"You feel it?"

Dante grinned, nodding as he wrapped his hand around the hilt of Rebellion, his legs itching to charge into the forest. Shaking his head at his younger twin's excitement, Vergil took out the small object in his hands, which glowed and then finally, Beowulf appeared around his hands and feet.

"Come on bro, you're taking too long" Dante whined, laughing as Vergil shot him a glare.

The older twin didn't want to admit it but, the demonic blood flowing through his veins have also caused him to be a little excited to slaughter the 'prey' that they were ordered to exeteriminate.

"Let's go" the blue clad teen finally said, charging into the woods with his twin not too far behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The red eyed demon couldn't help but feel his woe slowly rise into excitment. Hunting children were getting too boring and he had hunted adults a few millenia earler. But the thought of draining the fluids from two half-lings raised his bloodlust. To make things even better, they were even the descendants of that traitor Sparda. Licking his lips at the thought, the demon kept his eyes on the twins, hungrily waiting for the chance to strike out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aw man, where is it?" Dante complained as he twirled around, hoping to catch even a small amount of demonic energy, only to get none in return. "You expect it to just jump out and attack us Dante?"

Vergil frowned, "It's a demon that has hunted children...heck even adults for many years. It has a lot of patience and skill, it's just waiting for us to let out- Wah!"

The next thing that Vergil knew was feeling his arms and legs snap to their sides and being snatched up into the air, much to the shock of his younger twin.

"Vergil!" Dante yelled as he ran up the nearest tree.

Grunting, Dante pushed his feet off of the trunk, drawing Rebellion from his back.

Slash!

Cutting the long silky substance that was around his brother, Vergil started to fall back to ground, lucky the silk was loose enough for him to land on his feet. Feeling himself fall, Dante quickly sheathed Rebellion and instinctively grabbed at the nearest branch. Performing an acrobatic move, Dante was able to perform a couple of twirls before he jumped onto the next branch, landing on his feet.

"Hey Verg, you alright!" he yelled.

"I said stop calling me that!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Grumbling, Vergil just brushed off the rest of the spider-like silk from his clothes, then prepared Beowulf, cursing his forefather for handing over his twin's sword to Nero. 

_Thanks to him, I don't have a blade_, he mentally muttered, _and there's no way I'm going to use the other Devil Arms Swords._

There were plenty of reasons why Vergil dislikes using the other swords. Like for instance, Agni and Rudra, from what he had heard, unlike the other Devil Arms, the two brother blades actually talk, usually annoying the wielder every time they get swung. Come to think of it, Vergil remembers using the twin blades on one ocassion, though he immediately placed them back when Angi made a comment about their lineage. The sword Sparda was also out of question, the reason was that it has been sealed into hell with the soul of their forefather, Dante, the records saying that he wanted to keep the sword away from unwanted hands. So the only blade that Vergil could think of, was the sword Yamato. Of course he knew that Yamato was his forefather's twin brother's sword, but hey, he carried his name, so why not? But when he asked his mother for the sword, she just shook her head and told him the story of their forefather giving it away to a young man named Nero. Vergil was pissed, though later on he was able to summon swords out of the air. But still, Vergil still yearns to gain that blade, no matter what.

The reason?

Vergil learned how to use a blade at a young age, meaning that he's more use to a sword fighting style than the other Devil Arms which includes the gauntlets, a guitar, and etc. Dante offered him to use a gun but Vergil refused, saying that it was unwarrior like to use a gun during battle. But Vergil now wonders if it was a good idea to refuse.

"Heads up!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the blue clad team jumped out of the way, just in time to feel a large object land onto the ground, crumbling the area where he had just stood.

"**No surprise**", the 8 legged demon grinned, "**The seeds of Sparda able to dodge my attacks, but...** The demons eyes glowed, "**You're still half-lings!**

White silk exploded from 4 of its 8 legs, aiming for the twins. Seeing it coming, Vergil rolled out of the way as Dante jumped towads another branch. Seeing his chance, Vergil leaped into the air and aimed a kick at the demon.

"Hiyah!"

His foot landed right on the spider-like demon's adomen, crushing its body into the ground. Screeching, the demon brought its leg onto its back, aiming its sharp feet towards the blue clad teen. Blocking the attack by bringing his arms up; hearing the familiar, 'clang' of flesh coming into contact with metal, Vergil yelled, "Dante! Now!"

"I'm on it!"

With a battle cry, Dante jumped off of the branch of the tree, Rebellion held high over his head, ready to deal the final blow.

"**No! I will not be defeated by mere half-lings!** The demon jumped back onto its feet, almost throwing Vergil off of its back. Feeling himself fall forward, Vergil landed with an 'oomph' on top of the demons head. Reflexively, he wrapped his arms around the enemy's head, much to its annoyance. "**Graaaaah!**

Witnessing the actions in front of him, Dante reacted quickly. He swung his giant sword to his right, feeling the momentum of the large blade pulling him in the same direction. But Dante had reacted too slow. Quickly, the demon raised one of its sharp legs into the air, catching Dante just below the right eye, ripping the blindfold between the nose area, causing Dante to fall with a dull 'thud' onto the earth.

"Dante! Agh!"

Using 4 of its hand like legs, the giant spider demon had snatched Vergil off of his back, clutching the wriggling teen in front of its 8 eyes.

"**I've drained both humans and demons of their fluids the entire milleniia's I have lived,**" the demon said, licking its lips, "**But I have never tried a hybrid before**" Laughing, the demon opens its mouth, only for a sharp straw-like limb shot out from between its lips. "**Don't worry**," The demon grinned, "**It won't hurt...much.**"

Struggling furiously in the grasp of the spider-like monster, Vergil growled, "Go back to hell"

That's when the demon felt it, a sharp pain down from his back to his head. 8 eyes widening, the demons vision split into two as two halves of its body split apart from each other. Feeling the grasp of the demon loosen, Vergil landed onto the ground, dusting himself off.

"Took you long enough"

The red clad teen grinned as he shrugged, slinging Rebellion onto his shoulders, "Hey, I didn't want it to seem me you know"

Shaking his head, Vergil replied, "Just...just put your blindfold back on...your eye color...guh"

"Don't remind me" Dante muttered, the light red hues in his eyes seem to lighten, "...do you have an extra? My blindfold got ripped into 2 with by that demon"

He nodded his head towards the disappating body, "I can't go into public with my eyes like this"

Pointing at the pink hues in his eyes, Dante grumbled, "Nobody ever takes me seriously when they see them"

"Well my apologies Dante" Vergil frowned, "If I take off my blindfold, everybody screams 'demon!' and runs off. You'll just have to just have to compensate...use the hem of your jacket perhaps"

"And ruin it!" Dante gaped, "Nuh, uh, not in a whole life time!"

Rolling his eyes at his brother, Vergil said, "Fine! Walk out into the public like a pink eyed freak!"

Muttering about having a younger brother, Vergil turned around and headed towards the exit of the woods.

"What? You really wouldn't do that now would you Verg?" Dante asked.

Nothing.

"Verg?"

"Vergil!"

* * *

This story could also be found on my DA account, 123arcalas

I've only played the 3rd and 4th game so..yeah, XD

My Knowledge is limited

Please Fav/Review


	3. Mission 2: Kidnapped Dante XIII

Devil May Cry X

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mission 2: Kidnapped Dante XIII

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What does Dante XIII enjoy better than Pizza and Strawberry Sundae's?

The Rain

He doesn't know why but everytime the white haired half-devil stands out in the shower, Dante feels like all of his stress and sorrows are all washed away...well that is until the rain ends that is. But still, the red clad teens always loved the rain, no matter how cold or wet it is, even if it gets him sick.

Today was a great a down pour, and obviously Dante was standing outside, his eyes up the the sky, closed, and his arms outstretched as if the embrace the clouds. Vergil was seated on the porch of the shop, seated in a chair, book in his lap.

Like his twin, Vergil VII likes the rain, but he doesn't want to admit it. He'll always say that it was childish to stand out in the rain or back when they were children, 'play' in the rain. But Dante knew his twin brother, Vergil wanted to come out and play in the the rain as well. So taking his chance, Dante smirked as he glanced back at his older brother, whose eyes were still on the pages of his book. Making sure that Vergil was really not paying any attention, Dante started to sneak over to his older brother, sneaking up behind him, spreading his arms wide to give his older brother a big-

"Don't even"

His arms falling to his side, Dante frowned, "Aww, why not? You know as well as I do that you want to come out into the rain as well."

"Childish"

"Come on, just admit it. Your eyes always glance back at the rain."

"That's because I want it to end."

Dante rolled his bright pink hues, "Yeah right, just keep denying it Vergil, but sooner or later, you'll have to admit it."

With that, Dante strolled back into the rain, once again enjoying the shower, except that he was running around, jumping in every puddle that he could see. Shaking his head but not helping but smile at his twin, Vergil placed his eyes back to the words on the page that he was currently on.

_The cry of the banshee rang out into the trees_, he read silently to himself, _Frightening the campers from their slumber_.

A scream erupted through the rain, causing both of the twins to jump.

"Did you hear that?" Dante asked, turning his eyes towards his twin, whom in response, nodded.

"Damn it" Vergil cursed when he saw that his book had fallen out of his hands and onto the ground. The area where it landed, was the area where it was raining.

Chuckling at the blue clad half-devil, Dante said, "I'm going to check it out, read your book if you don't want to come...if you can."

Shooting a glare at his younger brother, Vergil grumbled when he heard Dante's footsteps fade into the distance as he struggled to dry out the pages.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tying his blindfold around his eyes, Dante dashed towards the source of the scream; his footsteps splashing in the puddles around him.

"Damn" he cursed when he lifted his hands towards his back, only to feel nothing, "I guess Ebony and Ivory will have to do."

Speeding up his pace, Dante sensed a demonic entity in front, causing him to slide to a stop.

"Woah" He whistled as he lifted his head just to look into the eyes of the demon.

Large and tall, the demon was a dark brown, its eyes a bright dark yellow color. Formed as a giant lizard with a human face and a long tongue sticking between its teeth, it roared as it raised one of its hands to strike down at the woman in front of him, who screeched once again. Quickly, Dante dashed towards the woman, scooped her up in his arms, just in time for the hand of the demon to land behind him. As Dante set the woman down, the demon roared with fury, turning its head towards the half-devil.

"**So it's you, seed of Sparda**," it growled, flicking its tongue in and out, "**for years I've been searching for you and your disgusting brother**."

Dante chuckled as he did a low bow, "Heh, is my brother and I that popular? Why I'm honored"

"**Don't you dare mock me you abomination!**" The demon roared, "**I, Cain, shall slaughter you, and every blood that is related to that traitorous Sparda!**

"Wooh, touchy" Dante grinned as he pulled out his twin hand guns. Turning to the woman, Dante warned, "I would run or hide if I were you."

Hearing the familiar pace of running behind him, Dante put his hands in front of him, Ebony and Ivory aimed for the large demon, "Come on, wimp."

Roaring, Cain charged towards Dante whom just grinned. Right when the demon was going to ram into him, Dante leaped into the air, landed on the demons back, and ran across its spine. Jumping off at the tip of its tail, Dante twirled in mid-air, aimed the guns at the demons head, and fired.

BANG!

Cain let out a single roar before he fell to the ground, writheing and twitching until finally, it went limp. Landing on both feet, Dante grinned as he approached the deceased demon and poked it with his foot, then, he aimed at the head once again.

BANG!

"Heh, double tap," he smirked as he placed Ebony and Ivory back in their holsters, "Hey, lady! You alright?"

When no answer came, Dante slightly frowned, "Huh? Weird, she musn't have gotten that far"

Puzzled, Dante headed down the direction in which he swore the lady had ran off to as he brushed his fingers through his wet hair; the rain still pouring from the sky.

"Heeeey!" he called out again, only to get no answer.

"Man, what do I have to do, call another-"

Dante stopped in as he turned around, only to sense the woman in front of him, her face almost to his.

"Thank you" He heard her say before he felt somethng connect to his chest.

The familiar coppper taste poured over his tongue then over his lips, feeling the warmth of fresh blood running down his body as he felt the sword-like arms being pulled from his body and reformed back into arms and hands.

"Hahahahahaah!" the demoness laughed as she grinned, "Who would have thought that the descendants of Sparda would fall for a trick so easily?"

"B-Ba-Bastard" Dante growled, though it whispered into the air as the young half-devil felt himself losing conciousness. The last thing he heard, was the laughter of the demoness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn that Dante" Vergil growled as he ran through the rain, feeling himself soaked to the bone, "Leaving me behind like that, when I get my hands on him I'll- woah!"

Feeling himself trip, Vergil fell to the ground with a big 'thud', letting out an 'ooomph' as he landed.

"Curse my luck!" he roared when he pushed himself up, only to realize that he had landed in something beside water. Grumbling, Vergil stood up and tried to brush the unknown texture off of his coat, only to stop mid-way when he recognized the substance.

"Blood?" he said to himself as he placed his hand on the ground, tracing the source to-

"Jesus Christ!" Vergil yelped, leaping back as he felt the head of the large demon and waited for it to attack.

Several minutes passed and when nothing came from the demon, Vergil cautiously approached it, only to let out a light laugh when he realized it was dead.

"Well that's Dante for you" Vergil shook his head, a smile on his face, "He can handle job before I can even-"

He stopped, "Where is Dante anyway?"

Pausing, Vergil looked around, only to sense nothing of his younger twin.

"Don't tell me he got into trouble again" he sighed as he face palmed himself, "We've barely just paid off our debt."

Glancing around several more times, Vergil knelt down and placed his hand on the ground, concentrating for his brother's demonic aura.

"A little bit over there" he murmured, his eyebrows scrunching together, "and then...eh?"

Opening his eyes behind his blindfold, Vergil followed the path that his brother had went, only to stop a moment later.

"He can't have just...disappeared" Frowning, Vergil once again, knelt down and placed his hand on the wet ground, only to feel the family texture of blood.

A look of worry overcoming his face, Vergil whispered, "Don't...don't tell me that"

Abruptly standing up, Vergil summoned Beowulf, twirling around, his guard up, struggling to find the culprit for the cause of his missing brother.

"Show yourself!" He roared, but the thunder in the rain drowned out his calls.

Dante XIII opened his eyes, only to realize that the cloth over them was gone. Letting out a low growl, Dante tried to move, only to grimace when pain erupted throughout his entire body.

"**I wouldn't move if I were you, seed of Sparda**"

Snapping his eyes up towards the source of the voice, Dante let out a light smirk, "That form suits you better"

The demoness took form of a large snake, except that the upper torso of a woman is where the head is suppose to be. Barechested, her black hair covered her breasts, her pure gold eyes, narrowed in annoyance.

"**Silence!**" she screeched, jabbing her gray skinned hand at the white haired half-devil, only to have a smirk in reply.

"What? Can't bare to hurt a-guh!"

Dante grunted when the demoness slammed her tailed against the blades that were in his wrists and ankles, driving then deeper into his flesh and metal.

"**I said silence!**" The demoness roared, her abnormal eyes narrowing, "**You have no right to speak, you disgusting half-breed!**"

The half-devil just chuckled, though his body screamed from pain.

"**What's so funny? Are you mocking me!**"

"In a way, ye-"

Dante stopped in mid-sentence as another blade was driven into his chest, causing him to cough, splattering blood onto the ground.

"**You're a sad excuse!**!" the demoness hissed as she coiled her snake-like body around Dante, making sure that the blades in his wrists were connected to the metal poles on each side of the half-devil, "**I can't believe that after all these years, they let disgusting creatures like you roam around freely, like the little animals you are**."

Another blade was driven through Dante's back, causing him to grunt from the pain.

"**Only if I if your brother had came with you, then I could exterminate you both at the same time!**" The demoness grinned at the thought, "**So it really disappointed me when only one of you came**."

Frowning for a few seconds, the demoness once more grinned maniacally as she slithered towards a corner, only to return with Rebellion in her hands.

"**Though it won't be as much fun as killing both of you**." She admitted as she held up the blade, **But it will be enjoyable killing you with your own sword!**

As her words finished, the demoness thrusted the blade towards Dante's chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Show yourself!" Vergil roared once more, this time, his voice echoed through the rain.

He can't explain it, but he has a feeling someone was watching, waiting like as though they knew that he was coming. For several minutes, Vergil stood where he was, hearing nothing except of the rain drops slamming into the concrete. Then, he heard it, rushing footsteps coming up from behind. Instinctively, Vergil twirled around, wrapping his hand around the throat of his would be attacker who let out a small 'gack' as he felt Vergil's fingers wrap around his neck.

"There you are" Vergil smirked as he held up his new captive in the air, the creature dangling about a foot from the ground.

At first, it was hard to tell what it looks like, but after a few minutes of concentrating, Vergil realized that the top half of the body was a male, but the bottom half was that of a serpent. Vergil slightly shivered at the thought. _Reptiles, disgusting_, he thought as the demon in front of him once again tried to pry Vergil's grip from its neck, only to have Vergil tighten it in reply.

"Tell me, where is he?" the blue clad demon growled.

"**Why should we, full blood demons, answer questions of you abominations?**" the snake demon hissed, "**You are nothing but weak creatures that just take up room in both the demon and human world**."

"That's not what I want to know." Vergil's eyes narrowed behind his blindfold, tightening his grip on the demon.

If Vergil just had his regular hands, it wouldn't have much effect on the demon, but with Beowulf, the demon was having a really hard time breathing.

"Spill it" Vergil growled as he continued to tighten his grip, "I'm getting really impatient here."

"**I would rather die than answer a quesiton to filth like you**"

"Then shall have your wish!"

Without a moment hesitation, Vergil finally completely closed his fist, completely incapacitating the snake-like demon like it was nothing. Feeling the blood splatter all over his clothes, hand, arm, and face, Vergil made a face of disgust.

"After this is over, I'm definately going to shower." He said as he wiped some of the blood off of his face.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Vergil brushed his fingers through his hair.

What now?

Curiously, Vergil turned his eyes back towards the demon corpse, intrigued on how it hasn't disappated yet.

_Maybe..._, he thought, as he approached the deceased devil, slowly raising his hand over the body.

Without warning, a bright light engulfed the lizard like demon, but Vergil didn't even flinch as the light slowly formed into a small orb and dashed towards his palm. Before it could completely make contact, Vergil clasp his hands around the blinding light, stopping it in its tracks. Then slowly, the light widened, thinning itself enough so that Vergil could clasp around its width with one hand. After the light thinned to a good 3-5 feet, sharp blades appeared on each side, jagged and sharp. Intrigued, Vergil twirled his new spear around, doing flips and twirls before finally stabbing it into the air, causing the blades at both ends to whistle. Grinning, Vergil held up his new toy, balancing it in his hands.

"It's not a blade" he admitted, "But it'll do"

Making sure that Beowulf was gone from his hands and feet, Vergil weighed the spear in his hands once more before he dashed off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxX

It's been several minutes since the demoness used Rebellion on Dante. It didn't kill him, though it hurt, he had to admit. What he didn't expect was that she kept on stabbing him over and over again. At each stab the pain became more and more unbearable, Dante had to bite his tongue in order not to cry out. At each strike that she gave him, the tighter he bit his tongue until finally, he could feel the blood flow freely inside his mouth. Luckily, the demoness stopped, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Dante took this opportunity to spit out the blood in his mouth, disgusted at its copper taste.

"**You're stubborn, you're really, really stubborn!**" The demoness shrieked with anger, "**Why own't you die! You're suppose to be dead by now!**"

Dante let out a small chuckle, though he flinched as pain reacted to this action.

"**Quiet! I will not be mocked by the likes of you!**" The demoness swung Rebellion, slicing a gash across Dante's abdomen, causing him to flinch, "**I will not be mocked!**

"Mocked?" Dante said calmly, smirking, "You call this mocking?"

"**Silence!**"

"It's sad really" the half-devil smirked, "Attacking a defensless child that is tied up. That's just a cowardice act."

"**Coward!**" The demoness shrieked, "**I'll show you who's a coward once I'm done with you!**"

This caused Dante to burst into laughter, angering the demoness even further.

"**Silence! I said silence!**"

"You think you have control over me?" Dante mocked, "No matter what you do, demon's like you will never kill me or my brother."

Snarling, the demoness roared as she swung Rebellion to finish Dante off.

CLANG!

"**You!**"

"Nice to meet you too, ugly"

Grunting, Vergil shoved the demoness away with his new weapon, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

After watching her go down, Vergil turned to his twin "Dante, you alright?"

His younger brother shrugged, "Besides the fact that I've been stabbed many times and bleeding profusely, I'm fine actually"

"...Seriously?"

"Yep"

"...You're not joking are you?"

"Now why would I be joking now?"

Before Vergil could answer, the demoness roared, "**You shall pay for that! You shall-**"

"Shut up!"

Without thinking, Vergil threw his spear at the demoness, striking her right through the heart. Letting out a wail, the demoness fell to the ground, her snake-like body writhing as she continued to cry out until finally, her screaming stopped.

"Geez, why do you always have to get yourself into trouble?" Vergil grumbled, turning his blind-folded eyes back to his younger brother.

"Well, that's just me" Dante grinned, causing his brother to stare.

"Let me just free you and we'll go home" Vergil said as he started to pull one of the blades out of the Dante's wrists.

"Ow! Sheesh, can't you be more gentle?" Dante complained as his older twin freed his other arm before he knelt down and started to pull the blades that were in his ankles.

Vergil frowned, "What do you expect? Blades that's been stuck in your wrists and ankles..."

After watching Dante starting to pull out the blades in his chest, the blue clad teen then added, "And chest, they are going to hurt"

"Maybe" Dante admitted as he pulled the last blade out of his body, rubbing the area to stop the bleeding, "Though it wouldn't hurt to at least pull them out without feeling anything."

"True" Vergil agreed as he watched his younger brother head towards the corpse of the demoness and plucked Rebellion from her grasp.

"Anyways, how did you find me?" Dante asked as he examined his blade, making sure to clean any blood off from the metal.

"Easy, scent" Vergil pointed as his nose as he also approached the corpse and pulled his spear from the demoness' chest, "How else?"

Dante shrugged, "And that Devil Arm? Where did you get it?"

"Remember that demon you killed?"

Dante nodded.

"Well that's where it came from"

The reply apparently was funny to Dante, since he suddenly burst out laughing, causing his older twin to stare.

"Something funny?"

"Oh wow, a spear! From the huge mass that lizard demon had, I thought that it was going to be a humongous sword or something!" Dante laughed, "but that small thing! Wow, Cain was really weak, man!"

"Cain eh?" Vergil said as he blinked, holding the spear in his hands, "So that's what it's going to be named from now on."

"Right" Dante grinned, "Every Devil Arm is made from a demon's soul, and if that demon has a name, that weapon is going to be named after that same demon. And that reminds me..."

The red clad teen held his hand over the body of the demoness' corpse, which then started to glow and then shot towards his hand. Just like his brother, Dante grabbed the orb before it can hit him directly, which then slithered down to the floor, forming a whip.

"Ironically, the demon was on one of the jobs that I was given a few hours before" Dante chuckled, "If I remember correctly, the the demon's name was Viper, how ironic"

Vergil couldn't help but nod his head in agreement, "Another weapon to add to the family armory?"

"Yep" Dante said, nodding his head, "...do you know how to use these?"

Vergil shook his head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom

You know, I wanted to have Dante (the original) to find a weapon that he doesn't know how to use.

I mean, everytime you get a new weapon, he uses it to 'show off'. So that's where the ending came to be XD

Deviantart: 123arcalas

Please Fav/review


	4. Mission 3: Yamato

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 3: Yamato

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually every morning, Dante XIII is the one in the foul mood while Vergil was the one keeping his cool. But this morning, it was different. Today, Vergil was the one in the foul mood. The reason? Lack of sleep.

Once more, the amount of sleep wasn't the fault of the 'jobs' that they get, it was actually the work of his younger twin. Though Vergil doesn't mind, he would check up on his younger brother exactly at 3:00 a.m, when the 'supernatural' is at its peak. Usually it was the same routine, making sure if Dante really was asleep and making sure that his wrists were chained down to the bed properly. But last night, he wasn't so lucky. Somehow, Dante has awakened only to see Vergil and somehow was able to break through his bonds. The rest was history.

"Hey Verge!"

The older twin said nothing but silently grumbled as Dante strode right past him, ignoring not only the fact that he was going around shirtless which reveals his injuries from the last mission, but also that Vergil was bandaged as well. Wrappings were around both of Vergil's arms and around his forehead. There's even some that he had to wrap around his shoulders and chest area. Watching his younger twin make himself breakfast, the older twin rolled his eyes before he took a sip of his tea as he read the book at the table he sat.

"What happened to you?"

Taking his red eyes off from the pages of his book, Vergil said sarcastically, "Finally good to see that you've notice, _little brother_."

Noticing the fact that hr must have done something wrong, the younger twin held up his hands in defense, "Dude, what's wrong with you? If I did something the make you mad, I'm sorry."

Controling his composure, Vergil just sighed as he placed his forehead in his right hand, and replied, "You've done nothing wrong...you just went berserk again."

There was silence in the room.

"What?"

"Your nightmares are getting worse, Dante." Vergil frowned, "At this rate, the method that we're currently using isn't going to hold you down forever. You have to forgive yourself."

Biting his lower lip, Dante hesitated for a moment.

"I can't"

"Dante"

"I can't, not yet anyways"

Staring at his younger twin, Vergil sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair, "Dante, I think I might have to go solo"

Dante shot him a look, "What?"

"It's not what you think." He quickly added, "I'm just going out for a while, a week at best."

"For what reason?" Dante asked, "We always went on missions together, Vergil, what if something happens, what if-"

"Dante! Like I said, a week at best, if I don't come back..."

Silence

"You know what to do"

Standing up, Vergil went upstairs, leaving his brother in shock.

* * *

Fixing the collar of his dark blue coat, Vergil grabbed two weapons, Beowulf and Cain, before he snatched his blindfold from the coat hanger and tied it around his eyes. Making sure that they were perfectly around his eyes, Vergil exited his room and went downstairs. Half-expecting Dante to be waiting for him to try and stop him, instead, he was kind of shocked to see that he wasn't there. Checking for demonic entities, he finally recognized his younger brother's, whom was lying in his bed in his room. Blinking in surprise, Vergil opened to door to shop and shut it behind him.

Like always, the streets were practically deserted, but even so, Vergil wrapped his around around Cain, his eyes narrowing.

"Come out if you want to challenge me, devils" He hissed, hearing snarling and growling in response from the shadows. After a moment of waiting, Vergil continued on with walking, senseing the demons following his every move.

"Cowards"

With that, Vergil completely ignored the demons, feeling no sense of danger from them at all.

* * *

Dante had decided to let it go.

Reason?

It was bound to happen someday. They can't always work as a team, though it kind of disappointed Dante that Vergil was going on his first solo mission so soon. Shifting around in his bed, the younger twin tried to get some sleep, just in case he might have to go after his brother. But no matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't let him. It begged him to go out and slay some demons to let out his stress, but Dante ignored it. He has done enough damage, and he'd didn't notice it until after Vergil left. Though when Dante goes berserk, it usually occurs in his own room. Knocking over the few chairs and the desk and bed over, scratching the walls until the wall paper was practically shredded into ribbons. But this time, he had busted through the door, shattered the railings on the stairs, and almost destroyed half of the objects downstairs. Not only that, he had somehow harmed Vergil during the process, which hit him hard.

How could he? How could he harm his own family member?

Grumbling, Dante sat up, making the decision that perhaps an order of pizza and strawberry sundae would help. Sliding out of bed, Dante headed towards the front desk and picked up the phone, dialing the number.

Ordering wasn't so hard, he always called the same place and the same order.

A large pizza with no olives and a large Strawberry Sundae with a fasty delivery and quick as a snap, Dante had already hung up the phone.

"Now just have to wait" he muttered as he kicked the fallen chair, sat down, placed his legs on the desk, leaned back, and relaxed.

* * *

It was kind of awkward to Vergil to go out on a mission alone. Especially since mission has to do with family business. He didn't tell Dante, but Vergil had tracked down the descendant of Nero to a city called Fortuna, which was rapidly falling apart. According the rumors, ever since the fall of Sanctus, the city was falling into ruin and finally, was abandoned by most of the population all together. Though not everybody left, most of the people that lived there had no where else to go and had no choice but to stay, even though there was still demons running about. So when he heard that the infamous descendant of Nero lived in such a city, it kind of shocked the blue-clad team. He had expected more of a livlier living, perhaps even more livlier than the mansion that he and Dante orginally had lived in before they moved out. 

_Well, as long as I find him and get the sword back, it doesn't matter_, he thought as he roamed around the city, taking in his surroundings.

The buildings were literatly crumbling, pieces of its walls were now on the streets as the street lamps were knocked over, not many left standing. The paint on the towers were peeling off and the smell of rust and age went through Vergil's senses, causes him to wrinkle his face.

"Who can live in these conditions?" he said in disgust, pinching his nose to block out the smell.

Vergil stopped abruptly, snatching Cain from his back and twirled around, just in time to pierce an ambushing demon on time. Sensing another one coming from behind, Vergil turned around and swung his spear, not caring if the first demon was still attached or not. When he felt the familiar sensation of two objects knocking into each other, that's when Vergil loosen his grip on the spear, ran up, and kicked the two demons, causing them to fly through the air. Snatching Cain before it could follow the two devils, Vergil twirled the weapon a few times before he got into a defensive stance, his eyes narrowing as he felt himself being surrounded.

"This better be worth my time," He growled as he held up Cain to strike.

But before he could, several shots echoed through the air, causing some of the demons to implode from the impact. Gawking, Vergil traced the source up towards the top of a tower, only to sense an unfamiliar but familiar entity. 

_It's him_, Vergil thought as he sensed the newcomer jump down from the tower, whom fired several more shots from his revolver before unsheathing the blade on his back. Snapping out of his trance, the white haired half-devil swung Cain around, stopping a leaping demon to attack.

"I guess introductions will have to wait," he said to no one in particular as twirled his weapon around.

* * *

In all the years of his life, Lyle couldn't believe it. He finally found someone that has the hair color as he does and not just anyone. From the looks of it, he was also a devil hunter, much to Lyle's excitement. Being the only one born in Fortuna with white hair doesn't come with an easy life. Mostly teased by the other children, Lyle would beat them up, usually being chased off by the adults later on. Isolated most of his life, Lyle never really got a chance to socialize with others.

Lyle spied the supposed devil hunter when he was searching through an abandoned library. Wanting a closer look, the black and blue clad teen climbed to the top of the tower, only for some of his questions to be confirmed. Was it a family member? Whoever he was, Lyle risked his life by removing his gun, Red Star, from its holster and shot at the lesser demons. Without a hesitation, Lyle jumped off from the top of the tower, unsheathing his sword, Black Wings, from his back before shooting more at the lesser demons as he landed. Revving the motorcycle like handle of his blade, he swung the black sword around, slicing 3 demons at once. Grinning at how well his sword hacked and slashed, Lyle continued to shoot and slice at the demons surrounding him and the other devil hunter until none was left standing.

Sheathing his sword after he cleaned off the blood, Lyle turned to face the new stranger, clutching Red Star in his left hand and absentmindly fingered the handle of a sword on his left hip. The black and blue clad teen watched the stranger in front of him glanced (or was it a glance?) at the blade but quickly returned his gaze back towards Lyle.

When no introductions were introduced, Lyle finally said, "The name's Lyle, yours?"

Obviously the newcomer haven't expected the question, since he slightly jumped but answered, "Vergil the VII."

Lyle struggled to keep a straight face.

_Vergil the VII! What kind of named is that?_ he thought to himself though the glances that the older teen was giving to the sword on his side was causing him to be a bit nervous.

"What were you doing here? Not many people come through thanks to all these Lesser Demons you know?"

Vergil stared at the white haired teen before holding up one hand and said two words, "The sword."

At first, Lyle was puzzled, but his dark blue eyes widen when he realized what he had meant.

"No, you're not getting Yamato." He replied, wrapping his hand tightly around the hilt while he aimed Red Star at the blue-clad devil hunter.

Frowning, Vergil said, "I really didn't want to fight but if I must..."

Twirling Cain several times, Vergil charged towards Lyle, whom barely held up the revolver to block a straight forward attack by the spear. Growling, Lyle shoved the spear to the side and aimed Red Star at Vergil's face.

BANG!

BANG! Luckily for Vergil he saw (sensed?) the shots coming and shoved himself away from the younger teen. Though it 2 or 3 of them grazed him along the head, cutting some of his silver-white hair from his head.

"Tsch, didn't expect you to use firearms, kid" Vergil admitted, once more twirling Cain around.

_Kid?_ Lyle thought apalled.

Okay he had to admit, he was younger by the older devil hunter by a few years but a kid? Come on, Vergil is hardly older than him but he dares to call him a kid? That got on Lyle's nerves.

"I'll show you who's a kid!" He roared as he holstered Red Star and took Black Wings from his back, revving the black blade several times.

Vergil couldn't help but smirk, "Hope you make this worth my time...kid"

Twitching at his 'nickname', Lyle charged towards the older male, swinging his blade wildly. But much to his dismay, even with the long spear, Vergil was easily able to dodge the attacks, leaning in left or right in order for the sword to just sail right through. Finally, getting tired of the game 'tag', Vergil twirled Cain around and using the blunt end, bumped Lyle with the weapon, causing him to go flying. Skidding across the ground, Lyle growled as he stood back up, only to find himself face to face with the devil hunter. Once again, Lyle felt himself fly through the air but this time, his back made connection with a wall, knocking the air out of him. Slumping to the ground, Lyle coughed and gasped as he struggled to breath, hearing the footsteps of the older devil hunter approaching him.

"You lose, child"

Growling, Lyle tried to stand up, only to find himself stabbed through the chest and the spear, Cain, connecting his body to the wall behind him. Feeling the familiar copper taste in the back of his throat, Lyle watched helplessly as Vergil's hand crept nearer and nearer to the hilt of Yamato.

_No_, he thought, struggling to move his hands with no response, _No, No, No, No, NO, NO! NO! NO!_

* * *

Vergil knew that somehow, Lyle had some demonic power within him, how else was he able to have dark blue eyes with white hair? But the demon aura Vergil sensed around Lyle was weak, so he didn't expect him to release a DT (Devil Trigger). At first, the blast was weak, causing Vergil to put up his arms in defense, but after a while, the blast was enough to push Vergil a few kilometeres back, causing him to frown. 

_What the.._, then he sensed it, a powerful demonic entity.

Lyle now stood in front of Vergil, except that now, a dark blue see through demon was foreshadowing behind him. The younger teen's eyes were now glowing red, his growling echoed with a demonic sounds as he clutched Yamato tightly in his right hand. Hearing a 'thwack' beside him, Vergil realized that Cain was also sent flying; he slowly approached his weapon and tugged it out of the ground, twirled it, and went into a defensive stance.

"Come on kid" Vergil challenged, only to receive a roar from the younger teen who charged towards him.

* * *

_Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored_, Dante silently complained, the remnants of the large pizza and the strawberry sundae on his desk. Still leaning back in his chair, Dante twirled Rebellion several times on the floor before he once again sighed, "Man, can't a demon run into the shop or something?"

LIke his prayers being answered, the Devil May Cry started to shake before the doors burst open, causing many demons to swarm into the shop, yelling, "Kill him! Kill the descendants of Sparda!"

"Alright! This is what I live for!" Dante exclaimed as he jumped off of his desk, slinging Rebellion to the side as he landed right in the middle of the Lesser Demons.

* * *

He had to admit, the kid was good, Lyle even was able to stab Vergil through with Yamato at least once and hit him a couple of times with Red Star. But even so, Vergil had done a double the damage to Lyle, but the younger teen was not willing to retreat or give him, much to Vergil's dismay. The older devil hunter was losing blood fast and he could feel his senses dulling.

"Tsch" he said in annoyance as Cain disappeared from his hands and Beowulf took its place. Throwing in a few jabs, Vergil went into a stance before he charge Lyle, whom had did the same.

Both devil hunters sped their pace, not caring if they ram into each other or not. Finally, when they were only a few feet from each other, both Lyle and Vergil raised their arms to strike. Sounds of metal clashed rang through the air as the devil hunter's weapons made contact with each other, coming to a sudden stop as they passed. After a moment, there was nothing, until Lyle's demonic entity disappeared from his shadow and he collapsed, groaning and coughing blood. Panting, Vergil turned around, only to flinch, quickly clasping his hand over the new wound that Lyle had given him.

"Damn" he cursed silently, feeling his sense fade even further.

Turning his attention back to the younger devil hunter, Vergil approached the teen and attempt to take Yamato from his hand. Immediately, Lyle tucked Yamato underneath him.

"You're not having this sword" he hissed, glaring at the older teen.

Frowning, Vergil attempted to shove Lyle off of Yamato, but, the teen refused to move. Mentally groaning, Vergil summoned Cain once again and brought it up to deal the final blow. If he could bring himself to. Watching the teen shut his eyes shut and grit his teeth was enough to make Vergil think it over. Was he willing to take a life just for the blade? Hesitantly, Vergil lowered the spear and sighed, too exhausted to find another solution. He hated to admit it, but he had to let the kid win this one, even though he was only one step away from gaining his forefather's brothers sword.

"You win this time, kid" Vergil finally managed to say, causing Lyle to open his eyes and gape, "But next time, don't consider yourself lucky"

The spear disappearing from his hands, Vergil turned around and headed home, leaving Lyle on the ground, dumbstruck.

* * *

Dante sat in front of his desk, twirling the sword Rebellion once more. But this time, there were new 'trophies' hanging behind him, pinned to the wall with swords created from Lucifer. Grinning at his new 'artwork' Dante slightly jumped when he heard the door swung open, causing him to twirl around and to see-

"Vergil!" he exclaimed, grinning which quickly turned to a frown, "What happened to you?"

"A rough day, let's leave it like that" his older brother replied as he ripped his blindfold from his eyes.

Dante opened his mouth but quickyl shut it when he received a glare from Vergil. 

_Must have been quite a day_, Dante thought as he watched his brother venture up the stairs.

* * *

...I think I'm losing my touch - -'

Please Fav/Review


	5. Mission 4: New Fortuna

Devil May Cry X

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mission 4: New Fortuna

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He couldn't hide it forever, and he knew it. Vergil knew that he has to tell Dante about Yamato and Lyle. But he also knew that if he told Dante about them, that he'll want to go with him every time he tries to get the sword back. And that's the last thing Vergil wants. Sipping the tea that he held in his hands, Vergil's red eyes skimmed over the words in his book as he heard Dante upstairs practicing his shooting upstairs.

He rolled his eyes, sometimes, Vergil wonders if Dante even knows 'how' to read. Realizing that he had reached the last page, Vergil slammed the book shut, stood up, placed it back into a bookshelf and removed a new one before he sat back down and starting reading again.

For the past few weeks, they haven't been any getting calls, which means business was slow. It wasn't like as though Dante and Vergil minded though, they needed time to heal from their wounds. If they went on a mission in the condition that they were in few weeks ago, they might not live to tell the tale. Especially since the Lesser demons aren't so less anymore. For the past few years, somehow, the demons are gaining more power and targeting the twins more and more often, much to their annoyance.

Even so, they're able to handle to Lesser Demons by themselves.

A loud ringing erupted throughout the room, causing Vergil to jump. When he realized that it was phone, he sighed as he shut the book in his hands and stood up to approach the phone.

He blinked, _How did Dante..._

Somehow, when Dante had heard the phone ring, he had dropped his guns, ran down the stairs and snatched the phone up, all that in only a few seconds. Vergil silently shrugged it off, it wasn't surprising, they're not 'completely' human.

"Devil May Cry? Uh-huh, yeah...yep, alright we'll take it!" Dante slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"What is it?" Vergil asked.

"What do you think? Another devil hunting job," Dante answered, grinning, "Let's roll!"

Smirking, Vergil snatched his blue jacket and blindfold as he followed his younger brother out the door.

"...Dante, don't forget your blindfold and jacket"

Xxxxx

"Dante sit down"

"Nu, uh! I'm not going to sit down in this death trap!"

"Dante, look, if haven't taken the plane, it'll take days to get to New Fortuna, and you only can stay at least 2 weeks out of Devil May Cry, so calm down."

Slightly whining, the red clad teen reluctantly sat down in his plane seat across from his brother, whom had his face buried in a book.

Turns out, Vergil and Dante were suppose to solve mysterious disappearances of citizens in the city. The strange thing about it? Witness' claim that the 'kidnapper' was a demon, snatching the missing people right out off the ground like insects.

After many weeks of no missions, Dante accepted the job happily, but that was before he discovered he had to ride a plane. Though he maybe most similar to their ancestor, Dante XIII has a fear of riding in vechiles or any transporting machines. How he was able to get to place to place was either him running or walking there or Vergil forcing him into the vechile. Gaining this fear is still unknown to his brother and anybody around him but they do know that only Vergil could get him in one of the machines.

"Hey Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"New Fortuna...do you know anything about it?"

Vergil peeked over the edge of his book frowning, "What makes you think that I know anything about it?"

Dante shrugged, "You read a lot and not only that..." Dante pointed at the book in Vergil's hands, "you're reading about it as well."

It was true, the title of the book that Vergil was currently reading was called, _New Fortuna_, which sadly, the white lettering stuck out on the black cover.

Vergil mentally groaned, it'll take forever to explain something like this to his brother.

"New Fortuna was built after the old Fortuna was destroyed," Vergil explained, "Some of the citizens built the city, hoping that it'll not only as a home but also to keep demons out of it."

"But it didn't work did it?"

His older brother nodded, "Many of the citizens believe that it's actually doing the complete opposite. Ever since the city's completion, more and more demons have been appearing in the city, snatching humans out of the street."

"If it was that bad, why wouldn't they just train Devil Hunters or something?" Dante asked.

"They do, they're called, Order of the Sword, if I remember correctly," Vergil shrugged, "Though they're an old organization, being around since our forefather, Dante the I."

"Tsch, must be a ghetto group of people then."

Vergil couldn't help but agree with his younger twin, "Though they maybe good, the predicament became so bad, that the citizens finally decided to call in 'real' professionals. Like us."

Dante smirked at that fact, "Well, let's just hope that the Order of the Sword doesn't ruin this mission for us."

Once again, Vergil agreed with his younger brother.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Cael roared as he paced in front of his surbordinates, "We're calling in Devil Hunters! Devil Hunters! Don't the citizens know that they Devil Hunters that they're hiring are half-devils themselves?"

"Well actually sir, they're only 58 percent-"

"Silence!"

The man shrank back amongsts his superiors, whom slightly gulped at the furing leader in front of them. Sure, he was the an old man, at least in his 60-80's, but yet, somewhere behind that wrinkly hunched back figure with the gray hair and pale eyes, there was a scary man that would beat down on anybody that angers him. Though he may not be able to beat down anyone physically, he's able to beat them down with words, much to the fear of his men.

"We're the Devil Hunters of this city!" he roared, causing more of his men to shrink back, "And to make things worse! We have to work with those bastards!"

"Wow, for an old man, you have a nasty tongue"

All eyes turned towards the huge doors of Chapel, only to reveal to dark sillohoutes standing at the opening.

Seeing the familiar silver white hairs of the teens, everybody (exception of Cael) gulped. The Devil Hunters had arrived.

Though both teens were wearing the same outfit, blindfolds, short sleeve jackets that reaches down to their knees, black shirts and pants, gloves and shoes, even the same necklaces dangling around their necks, there were a couple of differences. Both of them wore the same jacket but they were of different colors. The taller of the two wore a blue jacket, the inside an orange color while the shorter (by only 3 inches) wore a completely red jacket. Furthermore, though the bang styles were the same, they were swept to different sides, counting on the teen. The shorter teen had his hair swept to the left while the taller of the two swept his to the right.

"You two are the 'professional' Devil Hunters?" Cael spat, "Why, you two are still children!"

"Of course we are" The red clad teen smirked, "we wouldn't be named Vergil and Dante if we weren't now would we?"

This caused everybody in the chapel to gasp. The descendants of Sparda, right here, in front of them? The descendants of their beloved god? This

doesn't seem to faze the old man, "No matter who or what you are, you two are still children! I would not want my men to work with such young kin!"

"Young kin? Awww, I never thought that you cared" Dante said sarcastically, which he grinned when he got a couple of chuckles amongst the Order of the Sword.

"Silence!" Cael ordered, immediately silencing his men.

Snapping his gray old eyes towards the boys, he growled, "We don't need of your kind here, leave now! As long as I let you live!"

Almost immediately, the smile on Dante's face disappeared, being replaced with a frown as he turned his head towards his older brother.

"Sorry sir, but we were paid by one of the citizens here, as you call, the 'Priest', to aid your organization in ridding of the demons here" Vergil said politely, whom had took out a book from the inside of his jacket, "and if you don't believe me, I have the prove here."

Promise of his word, Vergil took out a piece of paper from inside of the book, slowly approached the captain, and held it out. Rudely, Cael snatched the paper from older twin's hand whom frowned. Reading the paper, the old man couldn't help but crumble to piece of paper in his hands. It was the Priest's handwriting alright.

"Fine!" Cael admitted defeat, "But I don't want you two brats ruining our hunts, got that?"

Vergil nodded, "We'll only work as back-up, that is all."

With a 'hmph', the Captain of the Order of the Sword turned and left, leaving the twins along with the rest of the organization.

"Can't stand that old man", Dante silently growled to his twin whom had stood beside him, "Something's off, and I know it."

"Same with me Dante" Vergil admitted as he placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "But for now, let's play along with their game."

This only caused Dante XIII to pout.

"Hope you're right about this bro"

Vergil only replied with a smile, "Like I said before, let's just go with the flow."

With that, Vergil released his grip on his brother's shoulder and approached the Order of the Sword. When he stopped in front of them, he was really disappointed...Really, really disappointed. He had expecte more members, but sadly, there were at least only 6, Vergil had hoped for more.

"The name's Vergil the VII" he said 'the VII' bitterly, "and that's my brother, Dante the XIII"

Dante stiffen at his full name, only to relax whe Vergil added, "But we would rather prefer Vergil and Dante."

The smallest of the 6, a brown hair young man not much older than Dante and Vergil with brown eyes approached the teens hesitantly before he let out a gentle smile and bowed, "The name is Vin Celementine."

After he had said his name, some of the members of the Order chuckled, causing the young man to become flustered when he picked himself up from his bow.

Vergil couldn't help but smile, "There's no need for formalities, just introduce yourselves as friends."

The Order of the Sword glanced at each other before they slowly introduced each other.

Simone Gallowway was the only female and is about in her late 20's. Her tan hair reaches down to her shoulders, tied back in a low ponytail, her dark blue eyes seem to stick out on her tan features.

Herick was born an orphan, so he had no last name. He is the oldest out of the rest of the Order, being in his late 30's. Herick has black hair but has piercing blue eyes.

The next member of the Order of the sword as the second to last youngest, but one of the tallest. His name was Vince, Vin's older brother. Though they were considered twins, Vince is completely opposite of his brother. He has red hair with black eyes.

Another member's name is Mento Kage, a man in his mid 20's, having longish blond hair reaching down to his shoulders with brown eyes.

The final Order of the Sword Member was another male, but in his mid 30's with orange hair and blue eyes. His name is Martin Martini, but everybody calls him 'Mart' for short.

Thanks to the organization attire's, they all wore the same white clothing of the Order of the Sword.

"It's...it's very nice to meet the descendants of Sparda" Simone said as she bowed, "we've worshiped your ancestor for years but we have never hoped to meet at least one of his great, great, great, great, and many more granchildren in out lifetime"

Dante merely shrugged, "You've guys were lucky."

"Of course we are!" Vince exclaimed, grinning, clapping his hands together as he smacked his younger twin on the back, "I told you we're going to meet the descendants of Sparda some day Vin!"

Watching the younger Clementine shift uncomfortably at his older brother's attitude, Vergil quickly said, "So...could you guys give us a tour of the City?"

When the Order of the Sword gave the twins a blank stare, Dante quickly added in, "Dudes, if you guys don't understand, then let me summarize...give us a tour of New Fortuna."

"Glady!"

Feeling their wrists being snatched, Dante and Vergil found themselves being half-dragged out of the Chapel and into New Fortuna.

* * *

I know it's a stupid chapter but please bear with me! DX

Please Fav/Review


	6. Mission 5: Goodbye Order of the Sword

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxx

Mission 5: Goodbye Order of the Sword

Xxxxxxxxx

Dante's first opinion on the city was...dull. There was practically no one out in the streets and the people who are quickly flee from the sight of him and his brother.

_What? We don't bite_, Dante mentally grumbled as he frowned, turning his blind-folded eyes towards Mento, "Why is everybody here so...finicky?"

Mento gave the teen a small smile, "Please, don't mind them. The demon attacks recently have been putting the people on edge. Not only that, they sort of heard rumors about you and your brother."

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" Vergil asked.

"Well, some of the people stated that you two look very similar to one of our old citizens."

"How so?"

"The same white hair, same skin color, the same taste in clothes, even the fighting style from what I can tell," Mento said, nodding his head towards weapon on Dante's back.

"So...what's so bad about that?"

"Well..." Mento's eyes harden, "He stole a relic very precious to our city and ran off with it into the city of Old Fortuna."

"Relic?"

Mento nodded before he continued, "The relic came from a grandson of Lord Sparda, a descendant like you two I suppose."

"And do you know the 'descendant's' name that the old relic had belonged to?" Dante asked, interested.

"If we remember correctly, the descendants name was Nero, if I remember correctly" Mento recalled.

"Nero, eh? Sounds familiar, right Vergil...Verg?"

Dante turned his head back towards his older twin who had stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"Hey Vergil, something the matter?" Dante asked as he turned around completely to face his older brother.

The blue clad teen gave him no answer, but only stared ahead through his blindfold.

_He stole Yamato!_, He thought, his red eyes widening,_ But why? Why would he need to steal his own ancestors sword?_

After a moment of standing, Vergil shook his head when he realized that Dante was repeatedly snapping his fingers in front of his face. In response Vergil scowled.

"What?"

"Geez, finally, I thought you died standing up or something" Dante said, a look of concern on his face, "is something wrong?"

Hesitating for a moment, Vergil replied, "No I'm fine, just blanked out for a moment, that's all."

Frowning at his older twin for an instant, Dante's face brighten with a smile, "Alright, if you say so bro."

Putting his hands behind his head, Dante started to walk right past the rest of the Order of the Sword, "Come on! Get going! Let's finish our tour!"

* * *

Making sure that the blade was polished clean, Lyle sheathed Yamato back into its scabbard before tying it back around his waist. Afterwards, his dark blue eyes traced the floor back to his sword, Black Wings...or what's left of it. The battle with Vergil VII had shattered it completely, leaving nothing except the handle and a few shards of its blade. Lyle heaved out a sad sigh, Black Wings he had customized himself, but now that it's broken, how is he going to repair it?

"Thanks to the fact that I'm a wanted criminal back in New Fortuna" he grumbled as he stood up and stretched, dusting his black short sleeved shirt and white pants afterwards. Brushing his fingers through his hair, Lyle snatched his black boots and dark blue jacket from a dusty coat-hanger, slipped them on, and started walking down a path. Like always, his walks were left undistrubed, though he doesn't know why. The first time he was attacked when he first started living in Old Fortuna was also the last time. Lyle had been clumsy and lowered his guard, letting himself become open to a Lesser Demon. But before the Lesser Demon could deal the final blow, it let out a shriek and ran off. Supposedly it must have told the rest of its kin because afterwards, Lyle hadn't attacked since. The only time he actually fought the Lesser Demons when he saved Vergil VII from them.

Lyle groaned at the thought. Him and his emotions! Letting himself saving a passerby only to be an enemy in the end! For days Lyle had scolded himself for letting his guard down and why he hadn't just left the man like he was.

_Why did you take the hint when he started fighting that he could take care of himself?_, he mentally scolded,_If you only had paid a little more attention, not only would you have delt weeks of licking your wounds but also avoided breaking Black Wings!_

Growling, Lyle drew Red Star from his holster as he saw the city of New Fortuna come into his view.

* * *

"And this is the Chapel" Simone grinned as she pointed at the church, "of coarse, you should know that all of our prayers and worship occurs here."

Dante and Vergil nodded, mentally they were struggling to keep themselves awake.

When the Order of the Sword members were far from earshot, Dante leaned over to his older brother's ear and murmured, "This tour is starting to get boring. I'm actually regretting that we proposed to this idea."

"It's the only way we could get to know the city better" Vergil said, though he mentally agreed, "The better we know our surroundings, the higher of a chance we'll get to find and kill the demon which also means, we get to go back home earlier."

Dante sighed, "Alright, but I'm still not getting into that death-trap you call a plane."

Vergil just rolled his eyes.

"And that's the Order of the Sword headquarters"

Snapping them out of their conversation, Vergil and Dante couldn't help but mentally be in awe of the structure.

Though it was simple, to the boys, the paint shined brilliantly and it seems to glow as the sun strikes it surface.

"Wow" Dante whistled, "and I thought that you guys pay more attention to your church."

"We do" Herick said coldly, "It's just that...Captain Cael heeds to Headquarters more than the Lord Sparda."

Vergil cocked an eyebrow, "Are you saying that looks down upon our ancestor?"

Hesitating for a moment, Mento answered, "Well...yes, that's what everybody believes not only amongst the Order of the Sword but also the city as well."

Both brothers gave each other glance before Dante finally replied, "Then why not just kick him out of the Order of the Sword?"

"And what? Let ourselves get murdered!"

When he saw Dante and Vergil jump at the sudden raise in his voice, Vin instantly became flustered and bowed, "S-S-Sorry."

"Like we've said before, there are no need for formalities" Vergil frowned, "just treat us like you would do with friends."

When he saw the hesitant looks on the members of the organization, Vergil sighed before he asked, "Now, why would you think that you would get murdered by your own Captain?"

Another moment passed by before finally, Mart was the one that answered, "Well...it's because everybody believes that he was the one responsible for the death of the Captain before him."

"Please, tell us how." "

No we can't!" Vince gulped, "If..if we do...Captain Cael will have our heads!..Literately!"

Glancing once more at each other, Dante and Vergil gave each other a nod before Dante said, "Fine then, but we're going to find answers on our own."

"What?"

"That is, until we've done with our mission here," Vergil added, "If we don't find enough answers by the time the demon is slain, we'll make our leave and we'll froget any of this conversation had taken place."

Seeing the wavering hesitation once more in the eyes of the Order of the Sword, Dante and Vergil knew that they had hit their mark.

"Well then, let's continue on with our-"

But before Dante could finish his sentence, a huge explosion occured at the headquarters, the debri of the roof flying into the water surrounding it.

"What the-? Mento! Simone! Vin! Vince! Mart! Let's go!"

Without another word, the rest of the Order of the Sword followed after Herick who had sped towards the base, leaving Dante and Vergil behind.

* * *

Lyle hadn't expected the base to be so easy to infiltrate.

_Then again, they were a sorry excuse for security_, he mentally reminded himself of the time when he had snatched Yamato from the heart of the headquarters and escaped without even breaking a sweat.

He hopes it's the same with this.

Clutching the bag containing the parts for his sword, Lyle had easily blasted the roof off and jumped out, landing onto the ground without injury. Slinging the sack over his shoulders, Lyle nervously glanced around before he started heading off in a direciton.

"Lyle!"

Lyle abruptly turned around, only to frown when he saw the familiar attire of the people in front of them.

"Oh, it's you guys" he muttered, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Lyle, give in! You're outnumbered!" Mento yelled, "you can't stand against the 6 of us at once."

"True, I maybe outnumbered," Lyle admitted as he dropped the bag to the ground, drawing out Red Star from its holster, "But you guys pale in comparison with me."

"You cocky little brat" Mento growled as him and rest of the Order drew out their blades from their sides, training it on Lyle whom just smirked.

"Well, this might help me appease my mood today" he grinned as he shot several times at Mento.

Mento held up his sword, only for his eyes to widen when the blade shattered at the impact. When he looked up to curse the boy, he only found two feet connecting to his face, causing him to go flying back. Lyle landed roughtly on his back with an 'oomph' after he had kicked Mento in the fact, slightly grunting as he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

_Gotta be more careful when performing that move_, Lyle thought as he rolled out of the way to avoid a swipe by Simone before getting on one knee and firing again, this time shattering the lone female's sword.

"Two down, 4 more to-ugh" Glaring his dark blues eyes at the Vin who had stabbed his sword into Lyle's side.

With a growl, Lyle shoved Vin off before firing more shots, disarming the younger twin as well. When he heard a battle cry behind him, Lyle twirled around and fired several more times, shooting the sword out of Vince's hands. Finally, Lyle turned around and quickly pointed it at Herick's face, who stopped in mid-run.

"You betrayed us Lyle" Herick frowned, "what I don't understand is why?"

For a moment, there was no answer, when finally Lyle answered.

"I don't know" he admitted, "But something inside me, telling me to gain more power...power."

He slowly started to pull the trigger, "Power is all that I need now, good bye...Father Herick."

With that he let out a shot, the bullet coming into contact with the dark haired man's forehead. When he watched the man fall to the ground, a pang of regret and guilt hit Lyle, but without another word, he reloaded his gun and turned to face the rest of the Order of the Sword.

"Good Bye" he murmured before he fired 5 more shots.

* * *

Dante and Vergil had seated themselves on a nearby bench, waiting patiently for the members to come back.

"What's taking them?" Dante muttered, "they're the 'professional' Devil Hunters here, it shouldn't be much of a problem to fix a break in."

Vergil didn't answer his twin, but stared through his blindfold thoughtfully at the headquarters, whom still had smoke floating from its now open top.

_Could it be..._, he mused as he frowned, thinking back on his most recent fight.

Xx

_Glaring at the devil like form behind Lyle, Vergil used one of his Summoned sword to throw at the entity. Much to his dismay, the sword flew right past it and shattered onto the wall behind it. _

_"What's wrong? Scared?" _

_Mentally growling at the boy, Vergil twirled Cain in his hands several times before he charged towards Lyle, whom had widen his eyes in surprise, not expecting Vergil to attack first. With a battle cry, Vergil thrusted his spear forward, only to hear the familiar sound of metal coming into contact with each other. But instead of withdrawing his spear, Vergil continued to put on pressure until- _

_SMASH!_

_ With a look of shock on his face, Lyle could only watch as remnants of his sword fell to the earth._.

Xx

After a bit more thought, Vergil started piecing the puzzle together. Lyle use to be part of the Order of the Sword and the members have blades similar to that of the black and blue clad teen. If his blade needed fixing, then obviously he needed to return to the area where it had been created.

"It makes sense" he told himself.

"Eh?"

Dante turned to his brother, a puzzled look on his face.

"Dante, we have to go after the Order of the Sword"

"What?"

"Let's go"

Before Dante could say anymore, he felt the collar of his shirt being grabbed and found himself being dragged by his older twin.

"Vergil! Verge!"

Dante had never seen his brother act so strangely before, especially when it came to the well being of others that he had just met. Usually, his twin keeps to himself, only opening up to those he knows well. But this was really unusual, Vergil caring for the safety of people he had just barely met, it was out of character!

"Verge!" Dante yelled once more, only to realize that his brother had let his shirt go and the next thing he knew, Dante found himself falling to the floor.

"Oomph"

Feeling the wind being knocked out of him, Dante took in gasps of air to catch his breath, only to glare at his older twin a moment later.

"What's wrong with you Verge? You've been-"

He stopped, his eyes widening as he sensed the area in front of him.

At first, there was nothing there, but after a bit more concentration, he sensed the smallest amount of life leave a body.

_They're all dead_, he thought, shocked.

"We were too late" Vergil growled.

* * *

Cheesy I know - -

Please Fav/Review


	7. Mission 6: Dante and Lyle Meet

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 6: Dante and Lyle Meet

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergil stared on, puzzled and angered at the sight before him.

Why?

Why would a Devil Hunter take human lives?

It didn't make any sense to the blue clad Devil Hunter would not harm another human unless provoked, and never ever take a life of a human.

Lyle had just broken that vow.

Lightly growling under his breath, Vergil knelt down and pressed one of his hands on Herick's neck, hoping that at least there would be a small pulse.

He gasped.

The aura wasn't human!

Snapping his hand back, Vergil turned his head to glance back at his brother, whom was staring at him puzzled.

"Was it is?" Dante asked.

Vergil only responded, "See for yourself"

Once again puzzled at his older twin, Dante concentrated a little harder, this time, he finally understood.

Though it was faint, there was definately a demonic aura. None of it was human.

"How?"

Vergil only shrugged at the question, "All we can say is this...whoever killed them had done us a great favor."

Dante only stared on confused, causing his older twin to roll his eyes. How can he be related to such an idiot?

"So what now? Continue on with our mission?" Dante asked.

Vergil nodded, "Right now, we have to act like as though we've never seen this and try to find the demon that is snatching the pedestrians off the streets or things might get bad."

"Bad?"

Pausing for a moment, Vergil finally replied, "The citizens might think that we're the ones that killed them."

* * *

Lyle was in a pissed off mood.

Why?

It was because he had seen his old 'family' again. But this time, he hadn't viewed them as family. Instead, he had viewed them as monsters.

The reason?

They had willingly gave themselves up for experimentation, even his own adopted father, Herick, the one he had idolized most of his life, had accepted to be turned into a demon. This disgusted Lyle to no end. He had stopped viewing them as humans when he had first heard about the 'acsension' ceromony, changing a human soul to a demon, but still retaining their orginal form. Though he was known to be part of the Order of the Sword, he refused to take part in the 'ceromony', openly showing that he does not approve of the Order's actions. This had caused him to refuse to join the Order several times and finally steal Yamato from the headquarters.

Lyle hesitated on the memory, wondering why had tried to commit such a dangerous heist. He had wanted power, he knows that much. Why? He can't remember. All Lyle knows is that a nagging feeling had been on him as long as he can remember, telling him over and over again to gain power, to gain as much power as he can.

Checking the contents of the bag for a hundredth time, Lyle was on his way back to his hideout in Old Fortuna. When he had stolen Yamato from the headquarters, he knew that Old Fortuna was the best place to go. A dangerous place yes, but will anyone follow him? Never.

Though he didn't think at first about surviving the first night. All he had thought back then was finding a place to hide and the next thing he new, Old Fortuna had came up. Though he had missed the home that he had remembered growing up in, Old Fortuna wasn't too bad. There were plenty of libraries (much to his excitment) and some old stores that have plenty of food. Though on occassion, he would hunt demons...

Lyle shoved that thought out of his head.

Demon flesh was the last thing he wanted on his mind, especially since they weren't very good.

He shivered as he remembered the first time he had tasted demon flesh before the time when he had found the stores.

Lyle hoped that his food supply would not get any lower any time soon.

* * *

Vergil and Dante returned to their waiting area, only to find themselves surrounded by the civilians few minutes later. They were asking questions, not much of a surprise to the twins, but Vergil's suspicions were right. The people believe that they were the ones behind it.

"Tell us, were you the ones that attacked the headquarters?"

"Monsters! That's what they are monsters!"

"What happened here! What happened!"

"Told you the priest was insane! Hiring half-devils like that! I told you!"

Dante and Vergil were use to these kinds of comments...just wait until they uncovered their eyes.

"Look, if you want the answers, go check it out yourself" Dante said, nodding his head towards the crumbling base, "we're only back-up right now."

"Back-up! If you were back-up, then one of this would have happened!"

_Tsch, typical of humans to place the blame on you two_.

_Shut it, Rebellion._

_Hmph_.

Unlike regular weapons, Devil Arms have souls, and since they have souls, they could mentally interact with their 'Master'. Since Rebellion is an Devil Arms, he could also contact Dante as well, much to the teen's annoyance. Though most of the time him and Rebellion get along, there are times when Rebellion tells Dante to do acts that he knows is wrong, which the red-clad teen obviously refuses to do.

This time, he's trying to make him angry at the humans. And it's almost working...almost.

_Their city was attacked and not only that, a demon is on the loose. Don't forget that, Rebellion_.

_Then at least tell them what had happened, nestling._.

Dante only frowned when he heard Vergil chuckle when Rebellion had called him 'nestling'.

Though him and his twin are almost 18, they were still considered children, children that are not even out of infancy, by other demons and devils especially by their own Devil Arms.

_Rebellion annoying you again?_, Vergil sent him a message.

_Maybe, what makes you say that?_ Dante replied.

There was a long silence before Vergil finally sent back, _I could hear him too_.

Dante only blinked at that, though wasn't surprising

_You're...not surprised?_.

_Of course not! We're twins! What I hear you hear!_.

It's mostly true.

The myth of twins sending each others messages are partially fiction, but it's completely true to those that have Devil blood flowing in their veins. Like the myth suggests, Dante and Vergil could send messages mentally back and forth, but theirs go a little farther than that. Unlike other twins, Dante and Vergil could hear what the other hears when another demon or devil speaks to them telepathically, like recently with Rebellion. Another link is that they could feel the pain of the other, though if one twins get stabbed in the chest, the other will feel it as a punch instead. Still, they wanted to avoid injury to the other as much as possible.

Vergil just let out a light grunt at Dante's response, whom just slightly smirked at his older twins annoyance.

Dante's always been good at one thing than his brother, and that's annoying the heck out of him.

_Pay attention nestling! The humans are getting violent!_.

This immediately broke the mental link between Vergil and Dante whom had just realized that the citizens were now swarming around the twins, their actions clearly showing signs of violence.

"Well, I guess we're taking our leave" Dante muttered before he abruptly stood up and snapping his fingers, letting red electricity to form around his body, stopping the citizens in their tracks. Only if they had heard him whisper, 'Trickster'.

"Adios!" he exclaimed before he let out a big grin and disappeared, leaving a red blur behind.

Before the citizens could gawk at what just had occured, Vergil just let out a light smile and also disappeared, having had inherited his forefather's twins style.

"That was a little bit too close" Dante said as he put one foot on top of a rock and propped his arm on his knee, watching as the citizens started to get wild.

"You should thank Rebellion for it later on" the blue-clad teen appeared next to his twin, "But right now, we have to find answers, somehow, I have a feeling that we've been tricked."

Dante chuckled, "Sometimes I think you overreact bro."

"At least I'm the one being cautious."

"Aaawh, but being cautious takes to fun out of things" Dante grinned, causing his older brother to stare.

"You know what, just forget that I've said anything"

With a wave of his hand, Vergil started to walk away from his younger twin whom had just continued to grin.

"Alrighty then, you take the left! I take the right!"

With that said and then, Dante jumped off the cliff that they had been currently on, disappearing into the road.

* * *

Lyle frowned as he struggled to piece together his precious sword, only to find that some of the parts-

"Are new" he grumbled.

It wasn't that Black Wings can't handle the parts, it was just that though Lyle loved to upgrade his weapon, it just takes too long. He has to have a weapon at all time, who knows when that Vergil person was going to appear again? And not only that, Lyle had an itching feeling that thanks to the fact that the bodies of the Order was going to be discovered, that the priest will call in that same blue-clad teen to take care of him.

But there was no way that he was going to go back to New Fortuna just to get the older parts.

With a heavy sigh, Lyle started to work on the upgrade.

He perked his ears, _What was that?_

Instinctivly, Lyle pulled out Red Star and pointed it at the intruder.

"You" Lyle growled, "What are you doing here?"

The Captain of the Order of the Sword said nothing, except grin and said, "Why of course kill you, descendant of Sparda."

"What?" Cael chuckled, but his laughter echoed with a inhuman voice, getting louder and louder as he slowly released his disguise.

His arms and legs completely disappeared as his head shrank into his body, growing in mass as his skin turing to a discolored black. Worm-like tentacles splurted out of its back, wriggling and slithering around like snakes.

Lyle's dark blue eyes widen, "You're...You're the demon taking the pedestrians aren't you!"

"Of course" Cael responded, "I had to if I wanted to keep this demonic form. In order to keep it going, you have to give up some 'souls."

Piecing the puzzles together, Lyle tightened his finger around the trigger.

"You bastards!" he roared as he shot several times at the black blob.

Sadly, though the bullets hit the demon straight on, Cael only stood where he was, mocking the white-haired teen.

"You're incomplete, Lyle" Cael mocked as he slithered close to the teen whom slowly started to walk backwards, still letting loose several rounds, "and you know it. That's why you stole Yamato, to completely awaken the dormant demonic bloodline flowing through you."

"You knew!" Lyle growled as he reloaded Red Star, aiming once again at the Captain of the Order, "You knew who I was but you kept it a secret didn't you!"

"Yes! Yes!" the black blob-like demon exclaimed, looming ever close to Lyle, "We knew of you lineage! Your lineage to Sparda! So we decided to raise you, raise you as one of us."

He shook its body side to side, like as though a head was shaking, "It's only a pity that you have refused to join the Order."

"Stay away!" Lyle warned as he pulled the trigger several times, only to find that it was empty.

When he reached down into his pocket to grab more bullets, he realized that he was out.

"Damn it" He cursed as he felt his back press against a wall.

The area he was currently living in was small and there's only one way in and out, which is sadly blocked off by the demon. He was out of rounds, Black Wings out of commision, even Yamato was out of reach, which was leaning against the wall right beside the black blob.

"Do you want to know why the Lesser Demons left you alone?" Cael taunted gleefully as he slowly approached the teen, "I told them not to, that I wanted to be the one to end your miserable life."

"Shut up!" Lyle yelled, hoping that it would give the demon a warning to back off.

This only caused Cael to laugh, "Oh, descendant of Sparda, just be lucky that you haven't been found by the Higher Ups"

The blob demon shivered with excitment, "They will torment much longer than I will to you."

One of the tentacles slowly reached over to grab Lyle, whom had completely pressed himself against the wall, turned his eyes, and squeezed shut his eyes.

BANG!

Snapping his eyes open, Lyle snapped his heads towards the entrance of his 'home', only to see a dark silhouette standing at the entrance.

"My, my, never thought to find anything living here" the newcomer joked, taking out his second gun and aiming them at the block blob.

"Ah, another descendant" Cael said, diverting his attention away from the younger teen and completely focused on the older, "maybe you'll be a much better challenege."

The newcomer only grinned as he slowly made his way forward, making sure that his twin guns were focused on the demon, "I should say the same to you, old man."

"So you figured it out, did you?"

"Not exactly, I could hear your big mouth miles away from here."

This earned the newcomer a growl, "Don't be so cocky boy, it could be the death of you."

"Bring it on weakling."

With a roar, Cael launched himself towards the stranger.

When the stranger shot a couple of rounds and realized that guns isn't going to work, he then unsheathed the large sword on his back and swung it upward, completely slicing the blob in half. Sadly, as the body fell, some of the goop had also fallen on top of the demon hunter.

"Agh! Gross!" he yelled in disgust as he sheathed his blade back onto his back and started brushing some of the substances off, "why is it on every mission I get covered in blood or something unpleasant!"

As he watched the older teen complain, Lyle saw him walk into a stream of light. Taking the opporunity, Lyle examined the man more in detail.

The stranger wore red and black and nothing else, making the white gem on the stranger's necklace stick out on his chest. His white blindfold went over his eyes and then, finally, Lyle scanned his hair.

"Vergil!" he gasped in horror and anger as he ran up, snatched Yamato from the wall and quickly backed up, expecting the red-clad teen to attack.

The stranger only stared on confused, "Vergil? Do you know my-"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Lyle hissed, "You're here for Yamato again aren't you!"

"Again?"

This puzzled the red and black clad teen even more, "Dude, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I said don't pretend!" Lyle roared, completely unsheathing Yamato from its scabbard, pointing the blade towards 'Vergil'.

Still frowning, the red-clad teen dared to take one step forward but stopped when he saw the anger in the younger teens eyes grow.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but my name is Dante."

"Dante?" Lyle growled, "Dante is the name of the man that gave this sword to my ancestor years ago! Unless there's a way to make him look youthful, how can I believe you?"

Hesitating for a moment, Dante muttered something under his breath, causing Lyle to strain to hear.

"What?"

"My full name is Dante the XIII"

Lyle stared at the older teen, gaping until he burst out laughing.

"I know, I know it's a funny name! Deal with it!" Dante yelled, pouting.

"Okay, okay, I believe you" Lyle finally regained his composure, his face turning serious,

"What brings you here anyway?"

"Him" Dante said, nodding his head towards the mess of black globs, "We were paid by the priest to take care of it."

"Oh really?" Lyle frowned as he sheathed Yamato into its scabbard, clutching the sword in his hand.

Dante saw the movement. "You know, I was going to ask you to give me to sword for my-"

"I'm not giving it to you!"

"But since you refused, you can keep it."

This caused Lyle to stare.

"What?"

"Keep it" Dante repeated, "like you said, my ancestor gave it to your ancestor."

"Wait a minute, your ancestor?"

"Dante, Dante the XIII, isn't it obvious?" Dante just shook his head, a smile on his face, "Well, I'll take my leave, but I'm warning you, if you don't return that sword soon, my brother will kill you to get it back."

"Brother? Vergil?" Lyle asked.

Dante nodded, "Yeah, can't you tell? We're twins."

Lyle's jaw dropped, _No wonder I mistaken him for Vergil_!

Giving the younger teen a small wave, Dante turned around to leave, "Oh, and before I forget, burn the remains before it reforms back together, then give the ashes to the priest. Tell him to send the money in to our bank, alright?"

"What? I can't do that! I'm a wanted criminal!"

Dante turned his head and stared, "Really?"

Then he shrugged, "Well, just burn the remains and I'll just tell the priest that we're done with our job."

With another small wave, Dante turned to leave, "See you around...kid."

"I'm not a kid! My name is Lyle!"

_Tsch, they are brothers_.

* * *

I know it's another suckish chapters - -'

Please Fav/Review


	8. Mission 7: Alastor

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 7: Alastor

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Few days have passed since the incident at New Fortuna. The Priest have paid them, their 'crime' stamped innocent, and Dante and Vergil were able to get back home undisturbed. But there was still one problem...

"Why didn't you tell me that you went after Yamato?" Dante frowned, his arms crossed as he sat on the couch in the living room/office, "No wonder you can back badly beat up from your 'mission'."

Vergil said nothing, only kept his eyes on the book in his lap as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Vergil, Verg!"

"What?"

Dante sighed, brushing his fingers through his silver white hair, "Why did you go after Yamato alone? Was is it to get the sword?"

Frowning, Vergil finally answered, "The answer to the first question is if I told you, you would follow me."

"And that is a bad thing?"

"Look, I just wanted to see how strong the owner is and that is all."

"Liar! Lyle told me about how you tried to take Yamato from him!"

"Tsch."

Ignoring his younger twin, Vergil turned his red eyes back towards the pages of his book, causing Dante to slightly growl. Slowly, Dante gained his cool.

"You want a sword? I'll find you a sword." he muttered as he turned and headed towards the vault.

"Try as you might Dante, there's no other swords in there besides Agni & Rudra." Vergil said as he flipped through a page.

Dante continued to walk towards the vault none the less, determined to prove his older brother wrong. As he approached the vault, Dante brought up his hand, palm open, and chanted a few words, causing the lock to turn and swing the door open.

There was no way they were going to use a regular vault to lock Devil Arms in.

Carefully, Dante the XIII scanned his pink hues over the weapons.

Nevan, a guitar, Cerberus, a three handle nunchaku, Agni & Rudra, the dual blades, Lucifer, sword summoning apparatus, Ifrit, gaunlets, Beowulf, guantlets also, Gilgamesh, more gaunlets...

Dante frowned.

He had known that his ancestor was a wide collector of Devil Arms, but it kind of surprised Dante XIII that his ancestor doesn't have many swords, though he had heard that he mostly fights with one.

With a groan, Dante turned around to leave in defeat.

But as he turned, something glinted at the corner of his eye, causing Dante XIII to stop. Hesitating for a moment, Dante turned and headed towards the source of the glint.

It was barely visible behind the piles of boxes but when Dante approached and moved them aside, sure enough, what he had seen was a hilt of a blade.

As he held the sword in his hands, Dante blinked at the design of the handle.

_A...bat?_, he thought as he examined it, almost dropping the blade as purple sparks appeared around it.

_I am Alastor_.

This time, Dante definately dropped the sword, causing a large 'clang' as it landed on the floor.

_Ouch! Careful!_

"S-Sorry" Dante apologized as he picked up the blade carefully. 

_Well, once again, I am Alastor and I have one question...who are you?_

"The name's Dante"

A few purple sparks erupted from the blade, causing Dante to blink. 

_You are not Dante_, Alastor said telepathically, _the Dante I've known doesn't have pink eyes._

This caused Dante XIII to flinch.

"That's because I'm his descendant, Dante the XIII...how long have you been behind there anyways?"

Again, a couple of sparks erupted from the sword. 

_Don't know, perhaps a few days?_

"A few days?" Dante said puzzled, "More like several years." 

_Years! Damn that Dante! He ditched me!_

"Ditched you?"

_Of coarse! Why else would he not take me to Dumary Island! And why else would he just leave me behind some boxes to collect dust!_

This only caused Dante to stare at the blade. "Oooookaaay, but hey, at least you're being held at least and maybe you might get lucky and get wielded by my brother."

A dozen or so sparks came from the sword, obviously excited, _Really?_

The younger twin nodded, "Of course, want an introduction?" 

_What are you waiting for? Let me meet him!_

With a grin, Dante left the vault, closing it behind him, before he reentered the kitchen.

"Hey Verg...il, look what I found"

Dante held up the sword like a child had discovered something new.

With a heavy sigh, Vergil took his eyes off of his book, only to drop it as he stared wide eyed at the sword that his younger twin held.

"A sword!" That was the last thing Dante heard before the next thing he knew, Vergil had snatched Alastor from him and started examining it, obviously happy.

"Pretty good condition" the older twin said as he placed a finger tip on the tip of the blade and slowly slid it down, causing a small cut to appear on his finger, "But it seems like as though nobody has used it in years." 

_That's because I haven't_.

Vergil stared at the sword he held in his hands, "...Why am I not surprised that you could talk?" 

_Hey, pretty good reaction, you did way better than your brother over there_.

The blue clad-teen turned his eyes towards Dante, "Dante...you dropped him?"

Dante let out a nervous laugh, "Well, I didn't expect it to talk..."

"...You do realize that at least half of the Devil Arms talk right?"

"...Maybe."

Vergil heaved out a sigh as he placed his head in his free hand and shook it, "I have an idiot for a brother."

"Hey, if I'm an idiot you're an idiot as well."

Shooting a glare at his younger twin whom just laughed, Vergil sat back down on the chair he had currently occupied and continued to examine the blade.

"It's been a while since I've last wielded a blade" he admitted as he heard Dante leave the room, probably to watch some T.V or practice on his shooting, "To wield one once again feels kind of...good."

_Heh, then want to go for a practice drive?_

The older teen almost hesitated. Something about the sword gave him a bad vibe, but yet Vergil couldn't deny the temptation.

"Dante, I'm going out!" he called as he stood up and grabbed his jacket and blindfold from the coat rack.

"Another lone mission?" Dante poked his head out from the door way, "Oh, going to practice with Alastor?"

Vergil only nodded at his younger twin whom just grinned, "Well, enjoy yourself Verge."

Frowning at his 'nickname', Vergil only rolled his eyes as he placed Alastor on his back, put on his jacket and blindfold and left the shop.

* * *

Dante shut the door as soon as he heard Vergil leave, turning around to face the purple guitar in front of him.

"Hey, Nevan, Alastor is your brother right?"

A few sparks came from the strings, _Of course,can't you see the family resemblence?_.

"Then could you tell me a little bit about him?" Dante asked as he sat down in front of the demoness, "There has to be a reason why my ancestor hid him behind those boxes all those years." 

_...Do you really want to know sugar?_

Silence.

"Is it...really that bad?"

_If you call impaling a bad thing_.

"Impaling!" 

_Well, that's what I heard from Alastor anyways_ Nevan admitted, releasing several small sparks, _Though, he always did have a habit of stabbing his wielders in the heart. But I think you two are an exception_.

Dante sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "There has to be another reason other than that for my ancestor to hide him all these years." 

_Well, there is one other thing_.

"What?"

_He's whiny_.

Dante stared at the Devil Arm before he burst out into fits of laughter, causing the demoness to stare from her weapon form, _Is something funny?_

"That's it!" Dante managed to say, "I thought that there would be a bigger reason, like he betrayed him or something!"

_Well, that's true, but you do realized that Alastor's whining must be bad enough to cause your ancestor to leave him behind like that_.

Slowly ridding himself of the fits of laughter, Dante nodded, "That's true, but still, Alastor has to be a great asset, he must be if he wants Vergil to keep him."

_Is there a reason why you think that?_.

"Vergil loves swords" Dante replied, "It would be a great disappointment if Alastor doesn't suit his tastes."

* * *

It's been five years since Vergil had held a sword, five years since he swung one, five years since he get to kill a demon with a sword. But now, to feel one in his hands as he swung made him feel...alive. Though Alastor was a giant sword and it doesn't swing as fast as Vergil is use to, the blue-clad teen was happy enough to have a blade in his hands once more.

_Not bad nestling_, Alastor complimented as Vergil placed him on his back, _though you may need a little more practice_.

Vergil didn't say anything, but instead brushed his fingers through his hair, removing the rest of the demon blood from his white strands.

"Alastor, I have a question" 

_H'm_

"Why did my ancestor leave you behind like that?"

The blud-clad teen felt a few sparks erupt from the sword, sensing the frustration and anger.

_It's because he says that I'm really whiny_, the Devil Arm replied, _that I complain too much during missions_.

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he absentmindly headed home, "And he told you that because..." 

_Because I always tell him that he never takes me on missions and he told me that when he does take me, all I do is complain_.

Listening to the Devil Arms words, Vergil couldn't help but slow down his pace. His bad vibe was getting higher and higher each time, but he decided not to say anything. 

_So that's why he ditched me_, Alastor continued, _just because I complain too much...Vergil?_

"Yeah" 

_Are you going to ditch me?_

There was no asnwer coming from the teen, only silence as half-devil continued to head back home. 

_You're thinking about it aren't you?_

"No"

_Don't lie to me!_

"What makes you say that?" 

_Tell me, are you going to leave me! Leave me behind in that vault!_

Vergil stopped abruptly, a deep frown forming on his face, "If you keep this up, I will."

Suddenly, large sparks of lightning erupted from the sword, causing Vergil to grab Alastor from his back and throw it across the street. But, Alastor came to a sudden stop in the air and turned itself around, aiming the pointed end towards the blue-clad teen. The next thing Vergil knew, the Lightning Sword flew towards him and impaled him through the chest. Flinching, Vergil grabbed the hilt and wrenched it out of him, keeping a tight grip as he felt the Devil Arm struggle. 

_Gah! Let go of me!_ Alastor roared as he let loose some lightning.

Feeling pain rush up his arms, Vergil instinctivly loosen his hold on the sword, causing Alastor to fly out of his hands.

Rubbing his sore arms, Vergil growled, _Damn sword_

* * *

"Ow" Dante frowned as he smacked one of his arms, feeling a little sting run up through his limb. 

_Something the matter?_ Nevan asked as she felt herself being placed against the wall.

"Nothing, it's just-ow!"

Another sting hit his other arm which he rubbed. "Damn, what's going on? Ow!"

The stinging sensation was swarming over Dante's body now, almost causing him to collapse. Luckily, a chair was nearby, just close enough to let Dante sit down.

Flinching every now and then as pain ran through his body, Dante turned to Nevan, "Tell me, is your brother...crazy?"

_Well, he is sensitive, if that's what you mean_.

Dante stared, "No, I mean, crazy mentally."

_Why didn't you say so? Of course Alastor is crazy, that's the other reason why your ancestor locked him up in the first place_.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

_You didn't ask_.

Grumbling about how incompetent Devil Arms were, Dante positioned himself to stand up, only to wince as more pain rushed through his arms and legs.

"Damn it" He cursed as he sat back down, _Vergil, whatever you do, don't you dare lose_.

* * *

No matter how hard Vergil tried to dodge Alastor's attacks, somehow the purple lightning just follows the Devil Hunter. After a countless time of dodging another lightning attack, Vergil felt pain rush throughout his body, though he tried his best to ignore it. Instead, he ran towards the sword, Alastor, reached out and grabbed the hilt. Feeling the warmth of a hand around him, Alastor let loose a barrage of lightning. Gritting his teeth, Vergil lifted Alastor and swung the sword towards the nearest object he saw, a metal pole.

CLANG!

Hearing the familiar sound of metal and metal coming into contact, Vergil brough Alastor back up and swung again.

CLANG!

and again

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

When there was no response from the sword did Vergil stop, panting as he held Alastor in his hands.

"Serves you right" he growled as he carried the Devil Arm back home.

* * *

Dante made no movement for a while before he finally pushed himself up, only to feel no pain. Sensing the mental link of his older brother, Dante let out a sigh of relief.

Hearing the door of the shop open, Dante turned around.

"Hey Verg!" he greeted as he grinned, "How was it?"

"Bad" was Vergil's reply as he headed towards the vault.

Watching his older brother open the door to the weaponry, Dante could hear chains being wrapped around something before Vergil reappeared again, though this time, empty-handed.

"Not your style eh?" Dante guessed as Vergil shut the vault closed.

"Something like that" Vergil answered.

* * *

It's short and I know it sucks - -'

Pleas Fav/Review


	9. Mission 8: Devil Attack

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxx

Mission 8: Devil Attack

Xxxxxxxx

"There he is!"

"Shit!"

Lyle skidded as he attempted to run around a corner, only to come to a sudden stop as he saw more Bounty Hunters blocking his way. Cursing, Lyle glanced around before running up to one of the crumbling walls and started to climb up.

"You're not getting away that easily kid!"

Feeling something grabbing at his leg, Lyle instinctivly kicked at the thing that was trying to grab him, getting a howl of pain in reply. Working fast, Lyle continued to climb to the top until he clambered onto the roof. Panting, Lyle looked over the side only to grunt in annoyance when he saw that no matter how far he runs, the men were still on his tail. Rolling onto his side and then pushing himself up, Lyle shoved the nearest man that was clambering onto the roof. Seeing the mans arms wheeling to gain his balance, Lyle walked up and blew in the mans face, causing him to completely fall off the building. Without looking back, the young teen ran as fast as he could before he lept off the building onto another, then repeated the pattern as he continued to run from the Bounty Hunters.

"You can't run forever kid!" he heard the men yell, hearing the echoes fade as he ran farther and farther away from them.

When he was sure that he was safe, Lyle came to a full stop, sat down where he was, and started to catch his breath. A few days ago, the citizens of New Fortuna finally got tired of Lyle's robberies at the city, so they've decided to hire some Bounty Hunters to take him down. To Lyle's surprise, the citizens were willing enough to pay the Bounty Hunters thousands of dollars just to get rid of him. But what surprised him more was that the Bounty Hunters were actually good, unlike the late members of the Order of the Sword. Unlike them, they were actually tactical and actually formed plans to capture him. So far, Lyle was able to avoid capture, but for how much longer? The Bounty Hunters were attacking more often, the most recent one the second one that day. Sooner or later, Lyle will be caught and probably brought to the citizens of New Fortuna to determine his fate. Heaving out a sigh, Lyle forced himself to stand and started to head back home.

While later, the young teen found himself flopping down onto his makeshift bed. Lyle buried his face in his pillow; today's ordeal obviously exhausted him. Pulling his sheets over his head, Lyle closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The Bounty Hunters were watching from afar, having traced Lyle back to a crumbling building with the words 'Library' painted onto the front. One large built man, obviously the Leader, stared at the building intently, waiting for right time to attack.

"Boss?" one of his henchmen asked, "Why not just ambush him now, he's obviously exhausted."

The Leader said nothing but licked his teeth with his tongue.

After a moment, the large man finally answered, "Yes, he is tired, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have the energy to run now does it?"

The henchmen opened his mouth to say more, but clamped it shut when he realized what his boss was saying.

"Prepare to attack in a a couple of hours" the Leader said as he brushed some of his black hair from his brown eyes, "we're going to capture our target."

* * *

Lyle snapped his eyes open. Something, something was telling him to flee.

_Flee from what?_, he thought as he pushed the covers off of him and swung his legs over the side, _They wouldn't dare attack this late at night...would they?_

The thought of the Bounty Hunters stalking him even at night slightly paranoid Lyle, but he shrugged it off. Though they maybe good, the Bounty Hunters were still human, they need as much sleep as Lyle does. With that thought easing his paranoia, Lyle laid back down in bed and closed his eyes.

A war call caused him abruptly sit upright, only to feel something heavy to land on top of him, causing Lyle to fall back into his bed. Realizing that a net was restricting him from movement, Lyle attempt to at least move the net to the side, to escape from underneath. But sadly, it was a futile attempt.

After minutes of struggling, Lyle spied to Boss appearing into the doorway. Almost immediately, Lyle started to growl and yell like a wild animal, his arms reaching through the open of the netting and trying to grab the Leader's neck. His Henchmen saw this and almost immedately, four or five of them were already on top of the young Devil Hunter. Snarling, Lyle continued to struggle as the Boss looked around, finally spying the artifact that he was ordered to return.

"So, this is Yamato, eh?" he said as he picked up the Katana, only to cause Lyle's actions to grow more feral, "I don't see much value in this sword but...if it gets me paid, then the sword shall be returned."

With that said, the Boss threw the ancient sword to one of his men who caught it and left the building.

When he saw Lyle continue to struggle, the Boss said, "Don't worry boy, we're not going to bring you to the city. The citizens told us to bring you home with us."

Taking out a canteen, the Boss took a swig of it before he continued, "Though I have no idea what we're going to do with you, the city begged us to take you us. So be happy boy, that we're not going to hand you over to the city."

As if to prove his point, the Boss pressed a finger on Lyle's forehead and attempted to push him back. Sadly, Lyle growled and bit down on the man's hand, causing the Bounty Hunters to yelp. When he tried to snap his hand back, he only to caused it to bleed as Lyle only bit down harder. Finally, two of his men had to pry Lyle's jaws apart in order for to let go.

Clenching his bleeding hand, the Boss managed to breath out, "Take him...take him to the boat...and lock him in the lowest part of the brig." WIthout another word, his henchmen lifted Lyle and dragged him out of his own home.

* * *

Deep down in hell, screams of humans could be heard within a palace standing in the middle of a large crevice. Within, many would have to walk down through many decorated halls just to enter a large room, the throne room. At the very end sat a lone Devil on his throne, though currently he is disguised as a human.

His short spiky black hair covers his left eye, which were the color of a crimson red, his skin almost pale white. Though his eyes may catch the attention the most, what caught the eyes of viewers next was his taste in clothing. Everything was black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, even the cloak that he wore over his shoulders was black. The gloves on his hands, even his socks were black.

Though this shows he loves the color black, he doesn't show it on his face. His expression was kept stone cold, only to change when something 'entertaining' comes up and or something that disgusts him to no end. But right now, he was leaning his head on the back of his hand with his elbow propped on the armchair of his throne, obviously waiting for something. His eyes closed, he only opened them when he heard the giant golden doors of the entrance slowly open, only to have a servant running across the room. Running up the stairs, the servant stood next to the man and whispered something in his ear before turning around and fled. The news must have been amusing because the black haired man let out a smirk, before turning his crimson eyes towards a man that stood next to his throne.

"Did you hear that Azrael?" he told him, the grin still visible on his face, "Gabriel is in trouble"

The man gave no answer.

Azrael is a young man in his early 20's, his silver white hair reaching down to his shoulders and covering his right eye, which was the color of a light blue. His clothing was that of a sky blue high collared jacket with the inside color of red. Gold lined the jacket while underneath is a dark grayish shirt and pants, a light blue sash tied around his waste. White sleeves came from the sleeveless jacket, though the left one reaches to his elbow while the other barely makes it to his hand. Though both arms are wrapped in black cloth, only one has a leather glove while the right arm has a brown strap around his eblow. Finally, brown boots reaching to his knees with a katana held in his arms with a teal sash wrapped around it finishes the young man's looks.

When the Devil saw that he was getting no reply, he added, "He could be killed."

This caused Azrael to lift his head, his eyes unblinking. To a human, they would see nothing in those light blue hues, but in the eyes of the devil, he immediately saw fear and worry. The look in Azrael's eyes caused the black devil to chuckle, causing the young man to grimace. The Devil knew Azrael enough that he wants to go ahead and save the young teen. But the Devil also knew that Azrael wouldn't go after Gabriel, no, not without his permission. Since he had just recently broken the young man a couple years back.

With a hmph, the Black Devil turned his crimson eyes back towards the entrance of the throne room, only to see that the doors have swung open once again.

Another servant entered the room, but this one bowed low before he said, "Lord Hades, the Demons are awaiting your command."

A grin appearing on his face, Hades stood up from his throne and started to walk down the steps, "Azrael, come."

The young man gave no response, but immediately followed after his master whom's grin had not disappeared from his face.

* * *

Lyle struggled against the rope that had tied his hands behind his back, only to frown as each attempt failed. With a sigh, Lyle laid on his side on the cold floor, feeling the boat rock back and forth as it was sailing towards their destination.

_Where are we heading I wonder?_, he thought, closing his dark blue eyes.

As long as Lyle could remember (or as much as the memory he has), he doesn't remember ever leaving New Fortuna and Old Fortuna. Though he doesn't like the idea that Yamato is now back in the hands of New Fortuna and that his two weapons, Black Wings and Red Star, are out of reach, Lyle doesn't really mind the fact that he was leaving Fortuna. He had always wanted to know what the outside world was like but thanks to his lack of money, he wasn't able to travel around. But now that he's on a boat outside of the city, he had just one more problem now.

How was he going to escape?

Letting out a growl, Lyle forced himself into a sitting position, glaring at the steel door keeping him in the room. Through the bars, Lyle could barely make out two figures of men in front of the door. Slowly planning in his head, Lyle heaved himself up and approached the door.

"Hey"

One of the guards turned his head, giving the young teen a glare, "What do you want kid?"

_Why does everybody keep on calling me kid?_, Lyle thought angrily, "I have to do business."

The guard glanced back at his partner, "Just go in your pants kid."

Frowning, Lyle said, "Alright, but the rest of the trip will smell like-"

Quickly, the other guard took out his keys and placed them in the lock.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting the kid out"

"What? You know what the boss said, don't let him out at all costs."

"Hey, you want to smell the kids dump the whole way back home?"

SIlence.

"Exactly"

Turning the lock, one of the guards grabbed lyle roughly by his shoulders and started to half drag the teen down the hall.

"Make it quick" the guard said as he shoved Lyle into the bathroom.

Lyle frowned, "And how am I suppose to go when my arms are like this?"

He nodded his head towards his bound arms.

The two guards glanced at each other before one of the reluctantly pulled out a knife.

"Look kid" the guard said as he started to cut away on the rope, "If you try to do-"

He didn't get to finish. No sooner had the rope fell to the ground, Lyle had turned, grabbed the knife from the man and slashed him across the eyes. As the guard fell to the ground, clutching his face howling, Lyle turned to the second guard. The next thing the guard knew, pain rushed up his legs and he also fell to the ground howling. Lyle got up from his knee slide, wiping the blood from the knife before he dashed down the hall.

* * *

Hades expression had returned to it's own stone cold expression, but mentally, the insanity was engulfing his , he'll be able to rid Gabriel for good. Of course, he has to make sure Azrael kills him without knowing that it was Gabriel. Mentally chuckling to himself, Hades returned his crimson eyes back towards his demons, whom were staring at him intently. Letting a grin spread over his face, Hades spread his arms out, yelling, "Who's ready for blood?"

All the demons in front of him started to yell and cheer, their blood lust rising. Grinning, Hades turned his red eyes towards Azrael whose eyes were on the floor.

"Then get ready! For we'll won't stop killing until the very last man on that ship is dead!"

Another cheer from the demons and still nothing from Azrael.

"Then finally! We'll get rid of that damned hybrid of Sparda's! And end his life there!"

This caused another cheer to erupt from the crowd and finally, a reaction from Azrael.

His light blue eyes diverted from the floor and stared, wide eyed at Hades, whom smirked. That was exactly the expression he had wanted to see.

* * *

"Not here either" Lyle growled as he slammed the door shut, only to glance down the hall to see more men running towards him.

"Damn it all" he cursed as he dashed down the hall, hearing the men close behind him, "Don't you guys ever give up!"

Lyle then turned a corner, only to bump into something. Before he could fall, he felt his shoulders being grabbed and felt himself being lifted up into the air. Blinking his dark blue eyes several times, Lyle looked into the dark eyes of a large, muscled man.

"Oh shit" he grumbled as he heard the rest of the men turn the corner.

Quickly, Lyle lifted up one of his legs and kicked the man in the face. Feeling the man's grip loosen, Lyle took the chance to wriggle free and jump over the large man.

"Stop right there!"

_Like hell no_, the teen then dashed down the hall before stopping at a door and swung it open.

"Yes!" Lyle exclaimed as he snatched Black Wings and Red Star from the room.

"Stop him!"

Sheathing his sword on his back, Lyle shot several times with the revolver, hitting the men on the legs. Hearing them fall howling in pain, Lyle snatched up several ammo from the room before he dashed down the hall again.

_Exit...exit...exit...where is the exit?_, he thought as he skidded around another corner, only to grin as he saw flights of stairs going up.

Without another thought, he ran up the stairs and shoved the trapdoor open. He came to a sudden stop.

Demons, holding scythes in their hands, stood in front of Lyle, their one eyes staring at the demon/human hybrid.

Gulping, Lyle took a step back.

"Get him!"

Lyle felt himself being jumped from behind, making him land hard on the ship's deck. Feeling the air being knocked out of him, Lyle cough and gasped as he felt himself being lifted, his arms restrained behind his back.

"You damned brat-"

"Run!"

The men stared at Lyle puzzled but froze when they saw the horde of demons in front of them.

Seeing the humans, the glint in the demons eyes only told Lyle that they were ready to shed blood.

"Run you idiots!"

But Lyle's warning went unheard. The bounty hunters were frozen in place, fear clearly seen in their eyes.

The demons slowly approached them, raising their scythe's to strike.

"No!"

Lyle let himself drop, bringing a couple of the men down with him. The others, weren't so lucky. The Vanguard had slashed sideways, slicing the heads off the men like butter. Feeling the blood if the slain men land on him, Lyle shoved the men that had grabbed him off. Then, he grabbed the collars of their shirts and tugged them out of the way of another strike.

"Move!" he yelled as he helped the men up.

The men gave no response, only gawked at the demons in front of them.

Growling, Lyle grabbed the men and ran, narrowly dodging another strike from one of the Vanguards.

Hearing something similar to glass shattering, Lyle threw the men away from the demons, drew out Red Star, turned around, and fired several times. He hit several Lusts and Sloths, but more demons were taking their palce. Snarling, Lyle grabbed the men once again and fled.

* * *

Hades grinned as the Seven Deady Sins (plus Vanguards) started to overtake the ship, slaughtering any men that they had found.

"Hmph, unlucky for them to sail such a large ship with a lot of men, right, Azrael?"

Slowly taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him, the white haired man answered, "Yes Master"

With a hmph, Hades glanced back down to the deck, only to catch a blur of silver white dash across.

"Gabriel?"

Hades turned his gaze towards Azrael, whom quickly diverted his eyes away from his master.

Frowning, Hades said, "Did I say that you could speak?"

"No Sir" Azrael answered, turning his head completely away from the black demon.

"Then tell me, why did you speak?" Hades glared at the light blue clad man.

"I-I-I-I-I..." Azrael started to shake, his light blue eyes widening in fear.

"Answer me Azrael" Hades growled, placing his face beside the white haired man, "Why did you speak without my permission?"

"I...I was..."

"Answer me!"

Azrael felt himself being knocked down to the ground, pain erupted from the side of his face that had been hit. Sprawled on the ground, Azrael pushed himself up on all fours, his eyes still wide, shivering from fear.

"Tell me Azrael, why did you speak without my permission?" Hades growled, grabbing the man by his hair, jerking his head up.

Wincing, Azrael diverted his eyes away from the gaze of his master, "I...I was...worried."

Feeling the black demon let him go, Azrael pushed himself up, still shivering from fear.

"I'm going to let you go this time, Azrael" Hades growled, "But, if you speak again without my permission, there will be consequences. You hear me?"

"Yes-Yes sir"

"Tsch" Hades turned his crimson eyes back towards the ship.

* * *

There was too many for Lyle to take on by himself. The two men that he had tried to rescue still haven't moved, either too shocked or scared to. Reloading Red Star, Lyle shot several more rounds, only to growl in frustration when he saw that had had emptied the gun once again. Holstering the revolver, Lyle wrapped his hand around Black Wings, revving up the handle several times.

"Stop!"

The demons froze in place, causing Lyle to blink several times in confusion. Slowly, the demons spread apart, opening a clear path. Lyle just stared down the gap, then narrowed his eyes when two men walked down the path, one of which he recognizes as a Devil.

Hearing the teen growl, the black-clad devil held up a hand in defense, "Now, now, the name is Hades and I'm here to give you a proposition."

"Proposition? Now why should I trust a devil like you?" Lyle spat, completely drawing Black Wings from his back, causing all the demons to raise their weapons.

"Just hear me out" Hades said, letting a smile to form on his lips, "If you come and work for me, I'll let those two men live."

"And if I refuse?"

Chuckling, Hades answered, "Of course, not only does the last remaining men on this ship die, you'll die along with them as well."

Lyle's heart stopped.

There was no way that he was going to work for a devil, though he knew that he has some devil blood flowing through his veins. But, even though the men treated him unfairly, Lyle can't leave the men to die, not like this. Biting his lower lip, Lyle scanned the demons and the devil. Finally, he stared at the man standing next to Hades. When he had tried to lock eyes onto the man, immediately, the man diverted his eyes towards the ground. Puzzled, Lyle slowly realized that he was staring at a broken man.

"Sorry, but deal not accepted."

Frowning, Hades held up one hand and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, the demons lept into the air, their scythes raised to strike. Falling on top of Lyle and the lone survivors, the demons formed a dome around the three. Then, a 'Vrooom' could be heard before the demons went flying, followed by a battle cry of 'Crazy!' by Lyle. Grabbing the two men, Lyle ran towards the rail of the boat and jump.

SPLASH!

Peering over the edge, Hades frowned when he saw the bubbles completely disperse from the surface. 

_They've escaped_, he thought, turning his red eyes towards the demons.

The Seven Deady Sins and the Vanguards were made competely of sand, send them in the water and it won't end up well. And there was no way that he'll dive into the water, no, he is a shadow after a all.

"Azrael, search for them" He ordered.

"Yes, Lord Hades"

Hades turned around and started to walk away, only to smirk as he heard another splash behind him.

* * *

Lyle gasped as he burst his head through the surface, bringing the men up as well to let them catch their breath. Hearing them pant and sputter, Lyle figured that they could swim on their own well enough. So without another word, Lyle let his grasp go on the men and started to swim away.

"Hey kid!"

Lyle came to a sudden stop, turning his eyes towards the men, a frown clearly seen on his face, "I'm not a kid!"

"Why did you save us, Kid?"

Grumblng, Lyle heaved out the answer, "I don't know, but something told me to save you guys. I can't leave you guys there like that."

Without another word, Lyle swam towards land (which is luckily in sight), leaving the men in shock.

Moments later, Lyle pulled himself out of the water, turning onto his back, panting.

"Dry land, thank goodness" he said, relieved, completely exhausted. Laying there for several minutes, Lyle slowly forced himself onto his feet and started to walk into the streets. Scanning the buildings around him, Lyle stared with both awe and confusion. There was nobody out in the streets, which was a good thing, that way nobody would wonder why Lyle was soaked when it hadn't rained for several days. But, Lyle has no idea where he was right now. Maps and all those kinds of things wasn't really his thing.

"Hey!"

Reflexivly, Lyle twirled around, unsheathing Black Wings from his back. His dark blue eyes blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"...Dante?"

* * *

Yesh, another suckish chapter :P

Please Favorite/Review


	10. Mission 9: Angel

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 9: Angel

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante couldn't believe it. He had recently went out for a walk when he found Lyle, soaking wet from head to toe, in the middle of the street. It sort of shocked Dante to find Lyle miles away from his own home, but what even shocked him even more was the question 'How did he get here?'. From what he knows, the only way to get out of both Old and New Fortuna was by plane and he haven't seen a single boat near the city at all. So all Dante XIII could do was stand and gawk, staring at the blue and black clad teen from behind his blindfold.

"Dante?" 

_He still remembers me?_, Dante was slightly surprised.

The red clad teen had only met the younger Devil Hunter a few months ago. Usually by then, the person would forget about Dante XIII, whether they like to or not.

"Lyle?" he asked.

Watching the younger teen glance around nervously, Dante only stared as Lyle sheathed his sword and walked up to him.

"Man, I'm glad to see you here" Lyle said, relieved, "Where am I anyways?"

Dante just shrugged, causing Lyle to stare.

"You're a Devil Hunter but yet, you don't know where you live?"

"Hey, if you moved around a lot ever since you were a kid, you would give up knowing where you live as well"

Lyle just continued to stare.

"Stop that! Geez, I get enough of that back at home" Dante muttered, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Long story" Lyle replied as he slightly shivered.

Sensing this, Dante said, "Alright then, come over to my place and tell me this 'long story'."

Giving him a nod of thanks, Lyle followed the red clad teen to his home.

* * *

Vergil VII wasn't very pleased when Dante came home with Lyle, just sensing the boy caused the blue clad teen to frown. But Vergil said nothing when he sensed Lyle's aura exhausted, quickly deciding that he'll question the younger teen later. Sensing Dante helping the boy to dry and giving him some clothes, Vergil started to heat up some warm tea. He may dislike Lyle, but he doesn't hate him. When Lyle seated down on the couch, Vergil gave him a cup. Sensing Lyle's hesitation, Vergil poured some tea for his brother and himself, sat down, and drank some. Seeing this, Lyle also drank some of the tea. Almost immediately, warmth slithered through his body, making Lyle let out a small sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here kid?"

Giving Vergil a small glare, Lyle said, "I was...being shipped off."

"Eh?" Dante frowned, "shipped off? It sounded like as though you were-"

"Forced" Lyle finished as he nodded, "Yeah, New Fortuna got tired of me stealing from them, so they hired some Bounty Hunters."

"Bounty Hunters? You got yourself caught by a bunch of Bounty Hunters?"

Shooting Vergil another glare, Lyle nodded, "Yeah, though they caught me during my sleep."

"Okay, you got captured by a bunch of Bounty Hunters, so I'm also guessing you lost Yamato as well" Dante said.

Lyle nodded slowly, "Yeah, they took the sword back to New Fortuna."

Heaving out a sad sigh, Lyle added, "Though I will go back to Fortuna and get it back."

"It's starting to make a little more sense" Vergil said as he poured himself another cup of tea, "But there's one thing that I don't get, how did you escape?"

When no answer came, the twins glanced at each other, already knowing what the other is thinking without the help of their mental bond.

"Come on Lyle" Dante said, "it mustn't have been that bad."

Hesitating, Lyle replied, "The ship...the ship was attacked..."

"Attacked? Attacked by what?" Dante asked.

Another few seconds passed before Lyle said one word. "Demons"

"What!"

Lyle jumped as the twins stood up abruptly from their chairs, a look of shock clearly seen on their faces.

"Now why would they want to attack a ship?" Dante asked as he sat back down, "Clearly they weren't after the cargo."

"No" Lyle frowned, "They went after me."

"What? Why?"

Lyle just shrugged, "That's what I want to know. All I know is that he wants me to work for him."

"Work..for him?" Vergil asked puzzled, "You mean there was a leader?"

"Yeah, a Devil" Lyle nodded, "He gave me a proposition. I work for him and he'll let the remaining survivors live. If I refuse, he'll kill everybody including me."

"Since you're standing here in front of us alive, I'm guessing you refused" Vergil guessed.

Again, Lyle nodded.

"Alright, now I have one more question...Why did you refuse a Devil?" Vergil asked, "Usually no one refuses a Devil and lives."

Lyle became silent, thinking back to the attack, "The...man?"

"Man? You mean there was a human there?"

"I...I'm not really sure" Lyle admitted, "I sensed a human and a devil and...something else?"

"Something else?"

"I don't know what it is but he was standing next to the Devil" Lyle explained, "and when I tried to make eye contact, he immediately looked away. To me, that was a clear sign that he was..."

"Broken" Vergil finished, "You were wise to refuse the Devil's deal or else that man's fate could have been yours as well."

Lyle shivered at the thought, "I don't even want to think what he went through."

"Being down in hell for who knows how long, being tortured until finally you couldn't take it," Dante shook his head, "It's not surprising that the man is in that condition."

Dante took a small sip of his tea, "Well, it's getting late, I'm betting you want to rest, eh?"

Slowly, Lyle nodded, slowly realizing that he was a lot more exhausted than he had originally thought.

"I'll show you the way to the guest bed room" Dante said as he stood up, and helped Lyle to stand, "Good Night Verg."

Frowning as he sensed his younger twin take the teen to the bedroom, Vergil went into deep thought. 

_A human...a Devil...and something else?_, he thought puzzled, _that..can't be possible._

Hybrid's of humans and Devils/Demons are usually forbidden and are killed by sight, either by humans or Devils. But when Vergil heard Lyle saying that such a hybrid was working for a Devil, he hardly believed the teen. But he sensed no lies coming from Lyle, nothing, not at all, causing Vergil to become greatly puzzled.

_Well, one things for sure_, he thought, _if that kid is being followed, we're in big trouble._

* * *

The sun was finally rising over the buildings of the city, shining down on the people walking down the sidewalks to work like usual. But today, something was off, causing some of the citizens to stop and stare. A lone man with silver white hair, soaked to the bone, was walking down the middle of the street. Keeping a stone cold expression, the young man glanced every now and then, giving no sign of emotion as he continued on his walk.

"You there!"

Slightly flinching when hearing a loud whistle, Azrael turned around, only to see an officer running towards him, a whistle in his mouth.

"Did you fall in the harbor or something?" The officer said, as he frowned, "You're going to get sick if you stay in those clothes. Here, let me help."

Seeing the officer reaching out to grab his arm, Azrael's light blue eyes widen; images flashing in his mind of being grabbed violently, touched and beaten into submission. Quickly, Azrael grabbed the officer's arm and twisted the wrist, causing the cop to let out a yelp of pain. Then, the sky-blue clad young man twisted the officer, causing him to flip onto his back. Seeing this, the civilians immediately started to scramble around, screaming and running to get away from Azrael. Staring at the officer howling into pain, Azrael calmly continued to walk down the road.

* * *

Pulling on his gloves, Vergil turned to his younger twin who was just finishing tightening his blindfold around his eyes. Both of them recently had been assigned to take out a serpent like demon that's been terrorizing the harbor for the past several days. It's been destroying ships, costing the government a lot of money.

"Ready?"

Dante nodded before turning to Lyle who had a frown on his face, "We'll be right back, help yourself to anything in the fridge."

Without another word, him and his brother exited through the front door. Lyle just stood where he was, a frown still etched on his face. 

_Great, leave me alone with a bunch of Bounty Hunters still after me_, he thought glumly as he flopped down on the couch.

It's not that he can't take care of them, he just wanted...safety? Lyle wasn't so sure, but a deep feeling in his gut told him to hide, like a small animal hiding from a predator.

Heaving out a sigh, Lyle leaned his head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't tired, he was just bored, but he doesn't dare leave Devil May Cry, not especially since he owes the twins a lot for helping him out.

Growling, Lyle stood back up, glancing around, _Maybe I could take a look around?_.

With this in mind, he first headed into the kitchen, wondering what the twin devil hunters eat. Wrapping his hand around the handle of the fridge, Lyle hesitated before he swung the door open. Almost immediately, he slammed it shut, eyes wide. 

_Something...something moved!_, he thought apalled as he took a step away from the refridgerator.

Looking around, Lyle laid his eyes on a vault, the door slightly ajar. 

_I wonder_, he thought as he approached it and slowly opened the vault. His jaws fell open, gawking at how many weapons that were laying inside of the room.

"Cool" he awed as he looked around, his dark blue eyes scanning over the guns and Devil Arms.

Gently, he picked one up, carassing his hand over the gun's name, "Artemis"

Curious, Lyle attached to his arm and took aim.

TSEEW!

Several streams of purple light blurred through the air and hit the wall in front of Lyle, burning several holes. Eyes wide, Lyle quickly placed the weapon back onto the shelf.

_Careful where you aim that nestling!_

Jumping, Lyle glanced around, seeing no one,

"What the-"

_Right here_

Glancing around, Lyle's dark blue eyes laid on gaunlets ablazed in flames, causing him to gawk.

_What are you gaping at boy?_

"You...you spoke?" 

_And you didn't know that nestling?_

Lyle twirled around, only for his eyes to lay on a three handle nunchaku. 

_Tsch, for a human/devil hybrid, you're pretty clueless_, the Devil Arm said, _The name is Cerberus, the other you were talking to is Ifrit_.

Blinking several times, Lyle slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, "It makes sense! Devil Arms made from souls of devils. Gosh I'm an idiot."

There was silence amongst the Devil Arms.

"So, you guys were defeated by Dante XIII and Vergil VII?"

_Not exactly_, Cerberus admitted, _We were defeated by their forefather, Dante._

_Though there are several of us here that have been defeated by the current twins_

Lyle's eyes turned towards the very end of the room, only to see a long whip looped several times on a hanger.

_But there are others that were defeated by other descendants of Dante_, the demoness Devil Arm added.

_They maybe good, but they're still nestlings_, Ifrit said, _Dante XIII and Vergil VII still have a long way to go before they could even come close to the strength of their forefather_.

The blue and black clad teen could only gawk, as he stared at the collection of Devil Arms adoring the walls, "There are so many of you, how could they use you all?" 

_They manage somehow_, another Devil Arm said, sparking some purple sparks from her strings, _We have no idea how, but each of us get used at least once a week_.

_Currently the ones that are in use are obviously Rebellion and Cain_, Viper said sourly, _but they are also using Beowulf and Gilgamesh as well today right?_

_____Yes of course, my children_, Ifrit said___, __they're well suited for the twins_. 

As the Devil Arms talked amongst themselves, Lyle could only watched cluelessly, having no idea what they were talking about___. _

_____Nestling?_

Snapping out of his daze, Lyle quickly said, "Why do you guys keep on calling me nestling? The name is Lyle."

_____Though you're considered a 'teen' by humans, in the years of Devil Arms, you're still considered, what to the humans call them? A baby_, Cerberus said___, __Nestlings are the terms used for young Devils_. 

Behind Lyle's stare, the young teen groaned mentally. When will there be a day when he won't be called a kid?

* * *

Vergil and Dante had recently arrived at the harbor. As his younger twin leaned over near the water's edge, Vergil concentrated on finding the demon's aura.

Nothing.

Frowning, the blue clad teen tried again.

Still nothing

"Dante?" Almost immediately, he heard a sound of disgust and sputtering, almost causing the teen to jump.

"Dante?" Vergil repeated as he approached where his younger twin was at.

"Gosh" Was all the red-clad teen could say as he wiped his tongue with his hand, "I smelled something unusual in the water and decided to take a taste."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I barely tasted a finger tip amount and...man!"

Frowning at his twin's reaction, Vergil knelt down near the edge of the harbor, dipped his own fingers in, and pressed it on his tongue. Almost immediately, he spat it back out in disgust. The familiar foul taste and smell was no mistake. It was demons blood.

"You don't think..." Dante started as Vergil took out a small canteen of fresh water and took a big gulp from it.

"I think so" the older twin said as he handed to canteen towards Dante who took it and also took a drink from it, "But whoever did this, did it recently, the scent of blood is still fresh."

"And must have a great skill with swords."

Vergil snapped his head towards his younger twin, "What makes you say that?"

"I smell no gunpowder or anything similar" Dante explained, "Furthermore, if it was shot to death, we could find empty bullet casings around here."

Frowning, Vergil turned his attention back towards the water. It was true, he only smelled the blood of the serpent-like demon but no gunpowder. Something was off.

"Lyle said he was hunted down by Bounty Hunters right?" Dante asked as he handed the canteen back towards his older twin, "What if-"

"No, it's not them"

Dante stared, "What?"

"From what Lyle said, there were very few survivors left on that ship and I'm also guessing that they swam 'away' from Lyle after the demon attack" Vergil stood up, "I'm afraid something more danger has followed him here."

Slowly, it dawned on the red clad teen, causing his eyes to widen behind his blindfold, "We have to get back to Devil May Cry, fast!"

* * *

_____What are you doing here anyways, nestling?_, Ifrit asked___, __I heard no other descendants of Sparda living today_.

__This caused Lyle to frown,"Hey, just because you only knew two descendants doesn't mean that there aren't any others out there"__

_____We apologize, nestling_ Cerberus said___, __But all the descendants we have ever known have lived under this roof._

_____So to us, it's awkward to meet one that was born outside of Devil May Cry_, Nevan finished.

Lyle stood where he was, staring at the Devil Arms; he was surprised, he had thought that there were more descendants of Sparda living elsewhere. But from what the Devil Arms were saying, they make it sound like as though only Dante XIII and Vergil VII were the only ones descended from the Legendary Dark Knight.

"Seriously? Have you guys have even been taken out of this city?" he asked. 

_Yes, of course!_, Ifrit exclaimed,_ but even outside of the city, we sense no other descendants of Sparda_.

"None?" 

_Nothing_

Going into deep thought, Lyle asked, "So are you saying...that there are no other descendants of Sparda left?"

There was silence. 

_Yes_

Lyle's heart stopped.

"What? I thought that like what? 20 generations that there would be many of Sparda's descendants around" Lyle protested, "There would be no way that-"

_Don't forget nestlings, almost all Devils and Demons **hate** Sparda_, Ifirt interrupted, _I won't be surprised if the demons were the reasons why Sparda's descendants are barely spreading_.

"Even the ones that were mostly human?" 

_Anything that is connected to Sparda is hunted down, even those that are human_.

Lyle just gawked, unable to take in the truth. All his life, knowing that he was a descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Lyle had always wanted to meet other descendants of his forefather, like Dante XIII and Vergil VII. But, hearing the news that that they could be the only 3 left shocked him. Sparda's blood, disapating? Slowly realizing that Sparda's line could end today, Lyle gulped.

_Nestling, are you alright? You're getting slightly pale?_, Nevan asked, letting a few sparks appear on her guitar strings.

"I-I'm fine" the black and blue clad teen blurted, rubbing his hand through his silver hair, "Just...I guess I just need to sit down for a moment."

He turned towards the vault door, his hand stretched forward to push the door open.

BANG!

Lyle froze, hearing the front door clatter to the floor. Slowly, he pushed the vault door a crack, and peered through the gap. He quickly silence himself from a gasp.

_It's him!_, his dark blue eyes widening, Lyle stared as the young man entered the building.

So far, the white haired man showed no expression as he looked around. Then, approaching the desk, he raised one hand and with a single punch, smashed it into bits. Non-blinking, the young man continued his search by tearing the couches apart and destroying everything in sight.

Lyle gulped as he continued to witness the spectacle, only for his heart to stop when the man's eyes laid on the slightly ajar door of the vault. Scrambling to get behind some boxes, Lyle just barely made it as the Devil's Servant swung the vault door open. In his hiding spot, the teen realized that he was holding his breath as the older male shuffled around in the room. After a moment, Lyle heard the footsteps fade away, causing him to release a sigh of relief. Peeking over the boxes, Lyle hesitated before he jumped out of his hiding place and cautiously, checked if it was clear.

Nothing.

Heaving out another sigh of relief, Lyle took a step outside of the vault.

CLANG!

Blinking, Lyle had realized that his left arm had reflexivly went up to the handle of his sword and brought it up barely just in time to block an attack. Looking up, Lyle's dark blue eyes widen when they met with sky blue eyes. Grunting, Lyle pushed the man back, making them slide away from each other.

"Like I told your master! I refuse the deal!" Lyle roared, pointing his sword at the young man.

Instead of giving a response, the white haired man just flicked his sword, like as though flicking off blood, before charging towards the teen. Realizing that talking to the man isn't going to help, Lyle brought up his sword, making the two blades clash.

"Come on, why are you working for a devil?" Lyle growled as he struggled to push the older man back, "You have your own will right? So just-"

He felt himself being punched in the gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Before he could gather himself together, Lyle felt a hand wrap around his throat and slam him into the nearest wall. Unable to breathe, Lyle dropped Black Wings to the floor and wrapped both hands around the mans arm, struggling to get him to release his grip. But the older male held firm, tightening his grip as Lyle continued to struggle. As Lyle reached out his left hand to swipe at the man, he felt the older male froze. Though vision blurry, Lyle turned his eyes towards the face of the man, only to see a wide eyed expression on his face. Puzzled, Lyle traced his dark blue eyes towards the object that he was looking at.

Aqua green gem glistening under the faint lighting, the golden chain wrapped around Lyle's left wrist, keeping the precious accessory from falling.

Seeing his chance, Lyle brought up both feet and kicked the older male in the chest, sending him flying. Feeling the man's grip fall from his neck, Lyle collapsed to the floor, panting and gasping for air.

"You-" he stopped as he glanced at the older male.

The sky-blue clad hybrid clutched his head with one hand, whimpering in pain before he raised his head and let out a loud painful roar. Then, bright glowing feathered wings burst forth from his back, shocking the teen further. Before he could say anything, Lyle watched as the older male crashed through the ceiling and took off. Gawking, all Lyle could do was stare, mouth gaping open, at the hole in the ceiling, not even diverting his eyes towards the entrance where Vergil VII and Dante XIII ran in.

"Lyle!" Dante said as he ran and knelt down next to the younger teen, "Lyle! Hey! Helloooooo"

Dante waved and snapped his hand in front of Lyle's face, frowning when he got no reaction. Bringing his hand up, Dante slightly hesitated and before his older twin could stop him, brought his hand forward.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Lyle yelled as he rubbed his face where Dante had punched him.

"You weren't answering us" Dante muttered as he turned his blindfold eyes towards the ceiling, "What happened here anyways?"

Lyle stayed still before murmuring, causing Dante and Vergil to stare.

"Eh? We didn't quite catch that" Dante frowned, leaning in closer to the younger teen.

"I..I think" Lyle began, "I think he's an Angel."

* * *

Cheesy and Stupid chapter I know - -'

Please Fav/Review


	11. Mission 10: Restless

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 10: Restless

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Vergil looked over Lyle's injuries, Dante couldn't help but stare at the younger teen like as though he was insane. 

_Angel?_, he thought puzzled.

After the attack, the only thing that Dante and Vergil could make Lyle say was "He was an Angel". This only caused much confusion amongst the twins. They guessed, that whatever happened, shocked Lyle enough into this condition. And even though Dante only knew him for a short amount of time, he knows Lyle enough that it must have been a great shocker in order to make the younger teen like this.

"He was being strangled"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dante turned his eyes towards his twin, "Eh?"

Frowning at the lack of his younger twin's attention, Vergil repeated, "Someone attempted to strangle him, though, since he's alive, I'm guessing that it was a failure."

"Strangulation?" Dante said, slightly puzzled, "Now that doesn't seem the type of killing style that the man that Lyle spoke about would use."

"Maybe, maybe not" Vergil said, "But for now, I have to investigate?"

"I?" Dante frowned, "Don't tell me that you're going alone?"

The blue-clad teen nodded, causing his younger twin to frown even further.

"Look Dante, we can't leave Lyle alone" he nodded his head towards the sleeping teen in the guest bed, "who knows whatever attacked him would come back."

"I know that!" Dante said, "But let me go out this time."

Vergil stared, "The last time I let you go out on a solo mission like this you almost got us both killed."

"I was like, how old?, 13" Dante rolled his eyes behind his blindfold, "I'm 18 now, that's 5 years ago, I'm more experienced."

Continuing to stare at his younger twin, Vergil finally let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, but, I'm warning you Dante, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah" Was all the red-clad teen said before he walked out of the front door. Heaving out another sigh, Vergil stared at Lyle.

"Alrighty then" He said as he cracked his knuckles, flexing them afterwards, "Let's see what's in that head of yours."

* * *

Dante decided that he should head back to the harbor, hoping that starting there would give him easy clues. Glancing around, Dante made sure that he was alone before he pulled his blindfold off of his eyes, revealing the pink hues in his purpil's.

Then, he started his search.

After a moment of searching, Dante frowned in defeat. Even with his eyes uncovered, he can't find anything else besides the smell of blood of the decaying demon in the water. 

_There has to be something else_, he thought as he knelt down on one knee, placing his hand on the ground.

He paused.

"H'm?"

With slight interest, Dante plucked up a small strand, carefully examining it in his fingers.

"Hair?" He absentmindly said as he squinted to get a better look, "White...hair?"

Puzzled, Dante looked around before he pocketed the strand, tied his blindfold back around his eyes, and left.

* * *

Frowning, Vergil took his hand away from Lyle's shadow which was casting on the bed. Before he could take in what he had examined, he heard the front door open.

"Find anything?" he asked, not even bothering to face his younger twin.

"I think so" Dante shrugged, taking out the small white strand and held it out to his older brother, "Not sure it's ours or Lyle's."

Carefully, Vergil took the hair from Dante and removed his own blindfold, revealing the crimson hues underneath. Examining the hair closer, Vergil closed his eyes and took a small sniff.

"It's neither"

"Eh?"

Vergil handed the hair back to Dante, "It doesn't hold any of our scents, not even Lyle's."

He nodded his head towards the younger teen, "I don't recognize the smell."

Taking the hair back, Dante frowned before he also took a whiff and was slightly surprised to find out that his brother was right...slightly.

"Are you sure?" the red-clad teen asked, holding the hair back, "It has a familiar scent, but yet, doesn't."

Puzzled, Vergil took one more whiff, slightly surprised.

"You're right" he took the hair and stared at it, intrigued, "A scent that we know but..."

Both twins glanced at each other.

"Sparda" they both whispered.

Staring at the younger teen, Dante asked, "Did you look into his shadow?"

Vergil nodded, "Though, I didn't find anything."

Though nobody knows how or when, Vergil has the ability to touch someone's shadow and probe into their pasts and minds. Even though he could only do this when the shadow is in contact with him. If the person moves, he can no longer look into the mind of his victim.

Dante sighed, "Nothing useful at all?"

"Well" Vergil said as he pondered for a moment, "I did check on the boat attack..."

"And?"

"It was only a blur but I think I saw the Devil and...the broken man."

Silence.

"So what did they look like?"

"The Devil is black...clad in black and that's pretty much all I can see from him. The other..."

Vergil shook his head, "The image was so blurry, I can't even see the man except for one thing...his hair."

"Hair?" Dante said, bewildered, "What's so special about his hair?"

"It was..." Vergil stopped, his red eyes widening when he stared at the strand of hair in his hand, "White."

Slowly realizing, Dante asked, "So...it was the same person?"

"I guess" Vergil frowned, musing, "There's an ucanny connection."

Then he shrugged, "But we need to further investigate if we want to figure this out."

"Tsch, investigating's boring" Dante complained, placing both hands behind his head.

Vergil just shook his head at his younger brothers attitude

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of the alleyway, Azrael shivered as he clenched his head, obviously in pain.

"G-G-Gab-Gabriel" He said through gritted teeth, only for the pain to increase in his head. 

_Big brother! What are you doing big brother!_

_No! Azrael! It's me! It's your little brother! It's me Gabriel!_

As tears streamed down his pale face, the last thing Azrael heard in his mind was his little brother's screams.

* * *

Vergil and Dante decided that they were going to investigate together, though they were both reluctant. They wanted at least one person to watch over Lyle, but the risk of them separating was too high for them even for a comrade. So in the end, they decided to place several of the Devil Arms around Lyle and left, hoping that the weapons would give some protection for the teen.

"So, where are we heading?" Dante asked as they stepped outside of Devil May Cry.

Instead of answering, Vergil looked up at the roof of the building, though not seeing anything since he tied his blindfold back around his eyes. Staring, Dante also glanced up at the roof top, almost immediately understanding what his older brother is thinking.

"Let's go"

Both twins started to climb the ladder of Devil May Cry and pulled themselves onto the roof. After dusting themselves off, both Dante and Vergil split up and started to look into random areas. After several minutes of searching, Dante gave out a sigh. He was getting bored...fast.

Though he maybe a Devil Hunter, Dante XIII has no patience of looking through anything, that was his brother's job. Glancing back at his older brother, Dante started to approach the hole that was created several minutes before him and Vergil ran into the building. 

_It has to be large_, he frowned as he knelt down beside it, _But, what kind of large flying animal would-_

With a yelp, Dante felt the wooden planks underneath give out. Quickly, he grabbed onto the side of the hole, stopping himself from falling. Hearing his twins chorus of scolding and yelling, Dante knew that Vergil felt the sudden rush of adreniline and scared the blue-clad teen out of his wits. Feeling his hand being grabbed, Dante started to pull himself up with the help of his twin. When he felt a warm radiance, he frown and absentmindly, grabbed the object emitting that warmth.

After pulling Dante out of the hole and onto the safety of the roof, Vergil turned to scold his younger twin when he realized that Dante as holding something in his hand.

"Dante?" He asked.

Without saying anything, Dante held out the object that he had found. A single white feather.

"Do you think that this belonged to the supposed 'Angel'?" Dante asked as he felt Vergil take the feather from his hand.

"Maybe..." Vergil said thoughtfully, "It would make sense but...who does it belong to?"

After thinking for a moment, Dante shrugged and said, "Perhaps that man followed him?"

Vergil just stared at his younger twin, "And you're saying that an Angel is working for a-"

He stopped, realization slowly coming over him. "Something else"

"Eh?" Dante stared at his brother.

"Lyle said that the man was a Devil and a Human Hybrid like us" Vergil started to explain, "But he also said that there was something else."

Slowly dawning on him, Dante whispered, "So...you're saying that this man is a Devil, a Human, AND an Angel?"

"I'm guessing so" Vergil said, "But it could be coincidence."

Dante let out a snort, "Yeah right, like this is a 'coincidence'."

The blue-clad teen couldn't help but mentally agree with his younger twin. Though he didn't want to believe it, Vergil has a dark feeling in his gut telling him that it was true, true that a Devil/Human/Angel hybrid was working for a Devil. And what Vergil could tell, he was working for a very strong Devil.

"Let's head out to the area where the boat attack took place"

Dante gawked, "What? You mean you want to leave Lyle here? His life in danger."

"The Devil Arms could help him" Vergil reminded, "Anyways, we'll know, we have Beowolf and Gilgamesh with us right? Ifrit will inform them and they'll tell us."

The red-clad teen didn't seemed convinced, but Dante let out a sigh and said, "Fine, but it has to be quick."

With that said and done, both twins jumped off the building and headed towards the harbor.

* * *

_Is he awake?_

_Keep yammering like that and he will_. 

_He's moving! He's moving!_

_Shut it Alastor! Or else do you want me to tell Vergil to chain you back up again?_

Fluttering his eyes open, Lyle sat up, gazing up at the hole in the roof only for to realize that he had been asleep for half a day. Blinking several times, Lyle asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Where's Vergil and Dante?"

_They went out to investigate who attacked you?_ Cerberus answer, _but don't worry, they left us out to protect you_.

Lyle just blinked several more times and then started to look around the bed that he was sleeping in. Sure enough, several Devil Arms were surrounding the bed, making Lyle jump slightly.

There was Agni&Rudra on his left, then next to them Cerberus, then Ifrit, Nevan, Alastor, and Lucifer.

Lyle couldn't help wrap his blanket around himself. Somehow, being surrounded by weapons that were alive is sort of...creepy. 

_What? Don't trust us kid?_ Alastor asked.

"For the last time! I'm not a kid!"

All the Devil Arms went quiet at Lyle's sudden raise in volume.

Slowly realizing what he had done, Lyle quickly added, "Oh...sorry. I'm just...really out of it."

He brushed his fingers through his spikey white hair, heaving out a sigh. 

_You don't look so good, sugar_, Nevan said, _Do you need anything?_

Hesitating for a moment, Lyle said, "I guess...a glass of water would be fine." 

_You got it!_

_Nevan! Wait!_

Before Alastor could say anything, the purple guitar started to glow and formed into a woman with red hair and discolored skin. If her discolored skin wasn't enough, what Lyle noticed next was her...

"Oh god!" He gaped before pulling the sheets over his head, closing his eyes as he heard the bare-chested succubus left the room to the kitchen. 

_Now that wasn't the reaction I was expecting_

_Well, you have to admit, though it wasn't the reaction you were expecting Alastor, Dante XIII's reaction was the one that we have never expected._.

Lyle could hear the lightning sword laugh, _Never thought that he could be girl shy_.

This caused laughter from the rest of the Devil Arms but they stopped when Nevan came back into the room.

"Here's your water sugar" The succubus said, tapping the blanket that was covering Lyle.

Hesitating, Lyle pulled the blanket off of himself, but diverted his eyes towards the sheets.

"Thanks" he murmured as he took the cup from the Demoness whom winked and then reverted back into the purple guitar.

Taking small sips from the glass, Lyle glanced once again at the Devil Arms before he sighed, placed the cup on the dresser, and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

_Nestling? Where are you going?_, Ceberus asked.

"Downstairs" Lyle answered as he headed towards the door, "I can't stay in once place for too long."

Lyle couldn't explain it, but he was getting restless. Something in his gut was telling him to run, just like back in Fortuna, but something also told him to hide. Flee and Hide, Lyle couldn't choose, so he decided that maybe pacing around could help him out. Without another word, Lyle ran down the stairs.

* * *

"You failed your mission?" Hades roared. Azrael flinched but said nothing as he stood in front of a mirror in an eclosed area at night, slightly shivering in the cold. Though he was standing in front of the mirror, it was actually a way to communicate with his Master; all Azrael has to do is to let some of his blood run and draw a certain insignia on the glass and he'll be able to contact hades. Sadly, he was giving his Master bad news.

"Azrael! You've been disappointing me far too many times!" the Black Devil growl, his visible eye glowing red, "Capture Gabriel and bring him back here, got that! If you fail, once more, there will more than just punishment from your tormentors, I'll personally be the one that will inflict your pain!"

This caused Azrael to shake.

Seeing this, Hades added, "Azrael, come back successfuly, and I'll let you go."

Azrael lifted his light blue eyes from the earth, showing no emotion as he gazed at his Master.

"It's not a trick, I promise you" Hades said, more calmly now, "Bring Gabriel here, and I'll let you go."

The sky-blue clad man didn't say anything, but slightly tilted his head to one side, like as though he was pondering.

"I'll give you 3 days to complete your mission" Hades informed, "If you don't come back during that period, I'll say that you have failed and I'll personally take you back down to Hell."

His red eyes narrowing, the Black Devil added, "Don't fail me, Azrael."

With that, his image disappeared, leaving Azrael to stare back at his own reflection. The white haired hybrid did nothing, only stood there and stared. Suddenly, you could hear a shattering of glass echoe through the air as Azrael punched the mirror, sending shards falling to the ground. Azrael's face was filled with horror and disgust as he stared at the ground, only to once again, gaze at his own reflection.

_Monster!_, he thought to himself as he started to stomp on the broken shards, _Monster!_

Azrael didn't feel the tears streaming down his face as memories flooded back into his mind, memories of the terrible sin he had commited. 

_Monster! Scum! Sinner!_, he went down the list of names that Hades had called him during his stay during in Hell.

Many years of being tortured, both mentally and physically, went through Azrael's mind as he remembered the pain, the pain that he had experienced since childhood all the way till now. After awhile, Azrael panted as he stared back at the ground; now only a fine power of glass replaced the once visible shards. But the memories still remained in his head, the memories of his tormentors giving him names, names that he believes that he deserves. 

_Monster..._

* * *

Dante warily peeked over the edge of the boat, only to snap back in when it slightly tilted to his side. Vergil just shook his head.

"I still don't understand how you got your fear of riding in vechiles" he muttered as he shifted in the motorboat.

"Hey! If you knew how I got this phobia, then you would understand why I'm scared!" Dante protested.

"Then tell me" His brother snapped, his eyes narrowing behind his blindfold.

Silence.

"...Don't tell me that you don't even know..."

"...Maybe"

Vergil just sighed as he rubbed his temples; he knows this is going to be a long boat trip.

"Let's just get ready to jump in alright" He murmured.

Dante nodded as both twins removed their blindfolds and jackets, leaving them inside of the boat. Doing a few stretches, Dante and Vergil glanced at each other before they nodded and jumped into the water.

At first, foam blocked their vision, but as the twins swam deeper, it started to clear.

Dante and Vergil are able to see through the dark abyss easier than humans, thanks to their demonic eyes. But even so, the water pressure will eventually get to them and the limited air in their lungs will run out. So they have to make this quick.

Through the darkness, Vergil's red eyes could barely make out a wreckage of a ship. He knows it was the one. Swimming faster, Vergil heard his brother protest in his mind. 

_Wait up!_

_If you weren't much of a slow swimmer, I would wait._

Hearing Dante complain in his mind, Vergil shut off their mental link.

Though people would say that it would be easier to use this mental link to talk, Dante and Vergil would rather avoid using it. The reason was that though it could be helpful when they're far apart, their bonded link strengthens. This causes the other twin to gain almost the same amount of damage if the other get struck during the link. That is a risk that Dante and Vergil would rather avoid.

Vergil made it to the ship first, pulling himself into the ships hull as Dante followed suit. His red eyes blinking several times, Vergil's eyes adjusted to the darkness and was able to make out several boxes and...bodies?

Without thinking, Vergil swam towards one and stopped when he realized that its head wasn't attached to the shoulders. If he could, Vergil would make a sound of disgust, but instead swam away to find other clues.

Dante decided to swim away from his brother, to cover more area that way. Absentmindly, he swam into the captain's quarters only to frown when he saw something of interest floating in front of him. Snatching it, he reopened their mental link.

_Hey Verg, I think I found something_.

Blinking, Vergil swam towards his younger twin, who held out the piece of paper. Carefully, Vergil grabbed the water soaked paper and skimmed through it. Then he pointed up, signifying that they need to get out of there. Nodded, the younger twin started to swim up, leaving his older brother behind in the hull. Vergil tried to follow, but felt himself jerk back. Surprised, he twirled around, only to see that his shirt was caught on the edge of the opening. At first, Vergil tried to pry it off, but it didn't budge. Feeling his air supply running low, Vergil's mind started to panic, his body jerking and struggling to be released. When nothing happened, Vergil opened his mouth to call after his twin, only to feel water fill into not into his mouth but his lungs as well. Realizing this, Vergil let out a mental link.

_Dante!_

When he could feel his conciousness fade, Vergil heard a small 'crack' of metal make contact with wood, then next thing he knew, he could take in air. Feeling himself being pushed into the boat, Vergil pulled himself in, falling flat onto his back, sputtering and coughing.

Hearing Dante coughing and gasping, Vergil said, "Sorry."

"And you told me to be careful." Dante coughed, slightly frowning, small droplets of water falling from his hair.

Placing Rebellion on the floor of the motorboat, Dante turned and started to turn the motor on.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in place didn't calm Lyle...at all. He was panic-stricken, unable to understand why his body is unabling him to sleep, to eat, or to do anything at all.

Hide it says.

Flee is says.

Lyle was full of confusion; bits and pieces of...things were coming back. A flash of white, red, and faces appear in his mind. 

_My missing...memories?_, he asked himself but Lyle refused to believe it. The doctors in New Fortuna even told him themselves that there was no way that he was going to regain his memories back. Then again, there was a chance that they were lying to him, just like Cael.

Shaking his head, Lyle slightly jumped when he heard knocking from the front door. Hesitating for a moment, Lyle finally decided to answer when a second pair of knocking echoed through the room.

"Coming" he managed to mutter as he wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled the door open.

When Lyle looked up to take a better look at the man, his heart stopped as he stared into bright colored eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger! XD

Please Fav/Review


	12. Mission 11: Uncle Dante?

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxx

Mission 11: Uncle Dante!

Xxxxxxxx

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Lyle shook his head and looked again, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized that it wasn't light blue eyes that he was looking into, but a very light shade of green instead. Then realizing that he was asked a question Lyle answer, "Erm...you could say that I'm just staying here for now."

The person in front of him scowled but nodded and asked, "Do you know if the owners of the house are in?"

Not helping but blink several times at the man, Lyle answered, "Sorry, they left a couple of hours ago."

The man's face fell, obviously showing that he was disappointed.

About what?

Then Lyle saw the man mutter something under his breath, sounding like, 'They've grown up', or something like that to him.

"Thank you, please tell them that someone dropped by to see them" Then the man left.

Blinking several times, Lyle shut the door and locked it. Next time, when the door knocks, he's not going to answer it. Then, he went back upstairs; he wants the safety of the Devil Arms.

_Hey, nestling, how was it?_, Alastor said as Lyle entered the bedroom.

Not giving the Devil Arm an answer, Lyle just went towards the bed, lied down, and pulled the covers over his head.

_Nestling?_ This time it was Nevan, _I heard the door knock, who was it?_

After a moment, Lyle sighed and sat upright, shrugging his shoulders. "No idea."

_Then could you give a description of the man?_

Thinking for a moment, Lyle replied, "His eyes were very light green, like as though they were glowing. His hair was long and it's white...I think it reached to his lower back, though I couldn't tell cause it was tied in a low ponytail and is over his right shoulder."

Lyle stopped; there was silence amongst the Devil Arms.

_Tell us, what was he wearing?_, Cerberus asked.

Puzzled, Lyle continued, "He was wearing like this light tan poncho or something, except it just covers his right side and reaches about to his wrists. I also think it has a hood as well though I'm not really sure. His shirt is green I think and his pants are white."

_Any other detail?_

"He was wearing two gloves I think" Lyle guessed, "Both of his arms had blacks ones reaching to his elbows but then there were dark brown covering those up, but they only reached to his wrists. I think there was a dark brown strap going arond his chest and back and his shoes were black"

Pondering for a moment, Lyle snapped his fingers, "And his guns! They were holstered very awkwardly."

_How so?_

"One is holstered on his left waist, like a usual place where guns are usually are" Lyle explained, "But then the second one is just below his right knee."

Lyle shrugged, "I don't know how he's able to grab that one but if he likes it there I guess it's normal."

_His bangs, tell us what does his bangs look like?_

Frowning, Lyle added, "It was sort of split at the left side of his forehead"

He pointed to his own forehead, as if to tell them where.

After a moment of silence, Ifrit finally asked, _Tell us, does he have any...scars?_

Slightly surprised, Lyle nodded, "Yeah, one over here" He slid his finger from the top of his forehead then over his left eye, "Then here" he started at his left cheek then just below the first scar, "And finally here" he touched his chin just below the first scar and went up until it was before the second scar.

When he got no reply from the Devil Arms, Lyle asked, "Do you...know this person?"

_No_, Alastor quickly replied, _...get some rest nestling._

Before Lyle could protest, the lightning sword added, _Or do you want Nevan to revert to a Devil again?_

That was enough to force Lyle to sleep.

* * *

Dante and Vergil burst through the door of Devil May Cry, slightly shivering as they entered the building.

"Did you lock the door?" Vergil asked as he quickly took off his jacket, soaking wet from being wrapped around his wet body.

Shivering, Dante shook his head, "I left it open...maybe Lyle locked it?"

Vergil stared at his twin, "Now why would Lyle lock it?"

When he saw his brother shrug his shoulders, Vergil just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go ask himself" Dante suggested, heading up the stairs.

"Dante, wait!"

But Dante was already to the guest bedroom, causing Vergil to sigh at how rash his younger twin could be. Removing his shirt, Vergil ruffled his hair to get the worst of the water out when he heard a yelp erupt from the guest bedroom. Staring at the entrance through half-lidded eyes, Vergil couldn't help but shake his head and rush upstairs. When he entered the room, he just stared as he saw Lyle at one end of the room, hand over his heart, a panicked look on his face, while Dante at the other end, confused.

Shaking his head, Vergil said, "Don't worry Lyle it's us."

The younger teen blinked several times before his face flushed red and he muttered, "Sorry."

Heaving out a sigh, Vergil turned to his twin, "What did you do?"

Dante just shrugged, "I just leaned over to wake him up and I guess he wasn't 'completely' asleep."

_I have an idiot for a twin_, Vergil smacked Dante on the back, "Lyle must be hungry or thirsty, you wouldn't mind getting something to eat would you, Dante?"

Staring at his twin, Dante finally understood what Vergil said and nodded, grabbed the younger teens arm, and left the room before Lyle could protest.

Making sure that they were out of earshot, Vergil turned to the Devil Arms. "Well?"

_Well what?_

"Don't play dumb with me, tell me, did anyone come to the door today?" Vergil demanded, crossing his arms.

_Of course not_, Alastor answered.

"Then why did Lyle lock the front door? He must have answered it earlier today."

Silence.

_Someone dropped by to see you_

_Nevan!_

_Shut it Alastor, they need to know at least_

Raising an eyebrow, Vergil asked, "Know what? Were you trying to keep something from us?"

_Well, something like that, but we weren't sure if it was right to tell you guys_.

"Right? What's not right to tell us?"

_...Do you remember your Uncle?_

Vergil paused, "Counts on which one."

_The one that disappeared when you and Dante were only 12_.

"...Of course"

_Well...we think he's back_

Silence_._

"That can't be. After a year of searching, everybody says that he's dead"

Vergil could hear a chuckle from Ifrit, "What?"

___For a descendant of Dante, you should know by now that just because he disappeared doesn't mean that he's dead._

Frowning, Vergil then asked, "Then why wouldn't he appear to us before?"

___Maybe he was in hiding or perhaps it was because you two moved around a lot before settled down here_, Ifrit guessed_, __But remember, I highly believe that your Uncle is still alive. He is more Devil than human, remember?_.

Musing for a moment, Vergil nodded, "Fine then, we'll have to look into that as well."

___Let me guess, not much luck on the 'Angel' case right?_ Nevan asked_. _

Vergil nodded, "Though we believe that he's a three part hybrid, Devil, Human, and Angel."

___That's impossible!_ Alastor blurted_, __Angels hate Devils and vice versa._

The elder twin shrugged his shoulders, "Just because they hate each other doesn't mean that 'all' of them hate each other."

___Nestling, I've known you most of your life_, Ifrit said_, __you've gained most of your knowledge from books. Tell me, have you ever ready anyting about Devils and Angels mixing their blood?_

Silence.

"No"

___We're not saying that a Devil/Angel hybrid is impossible_, the fire guanlets let out a few burst of flames_, __we're just saying that they don't live much longer than their birth._

"What do you mean?"

___The Devil and Angel blood constantly conflicts with each other_, Cerberus butted in_, __add in a human bloodline and that will cause more conflict within the nestling._

"And then in the end, their body couldn't just take it anymore, right?"

___Yes_, Ifrit replied_, __that's why we're against your hypothesis. We apologize nestling_. 

"There's nothing to apologize about" Vergil said, kneeling down to pick up the Devil Arms, "It was just a hypothesis thought wrong that's all."

As he was collecting the Devil Arms, Vergil commented, "Agni&Rudra are weirdly quiet today."

___Have you already forgotten_, Nevan said as Vergil picked her up_, __they had made a vow to your forefather to stay silent; though they might not keep it all the time._

Vergil frowned, "Still, for them, it's sort of...out of character."

___True_. 

When all the Devil Arms were finally in his arms, the red eyed human/devil hybrid exited the room and started to descend the stairs.

"Need some help with that bro!" Dante asked as he poked his head from the kitchen, shirtless, his pink hues staring at his older twin.

"No, I'm fine" Vergil grunted as he finally reached the last step, "Though I wouldn't mind if you open the door for me though."

Nodding, Dante scurried towards the vault door and swung it wide open, stepping aside for his older brother to walk through, whom placed the Devil Arms on a counter, and started to place them back in their aproppriate areas. While doing this, Lyle exited from the kitchen, munching on a sandwhich.

"I swear, you guys always seem to know where the other is or what they're doing without saying anything" the younger teen said, "Are you guys telepathic or something?"

Both twins glanced at each other before they simotaneously said, "You could say that."

Lyle just stared as Dante stood next to the vault and Vergil sorting through the Devil Arms, "Someone stopped by here today."

"H'm, a customer?" the light red eyes of the younger Devil Hybrid glanced towards Lyle.

Lyle shook his head, "I don't think so, but he reallly wanted to know where you guys were."

Pondering for a moment, Lyle added, "Now that I think about it, he looks a lot like you guys."

Dante XIII let out a snort, "And like you don't? It might have been another descendant of Sparda or something."

Frowning, Lyle crossed his arms, "I guess you guys don't know as well?"

Dante and Vergil went silent.

"Know what?"

"That we might as well be called the last three descendants of Sparda"

"Look kid" Vergil said, "Dante and I both thought we were the last descendants until we met you. There might be more out there, we just need to discover where they are."

"I highly doubt it" Lyle muttered, but neither Dante or Vergil heard what he said.

Frowning, Lyle said, "When do I get to leave?"

"When we figure out a way to get you home" Dante answered, "but since we're very low on money, you have to stay here for a while."

"What?" Lyle gawked, "There's no way I'm staying in here the whole time."

"It's alright, you're going to come Devil Hunting with us"

"...What?"

"Vergil and I came to the conclusion while you're staying here that you're going to help us out. Though we work well as a team, we can't always stick together and sometimes there are too many missions for us to take on by ourselves you know. So like I said before, you're going to help us out until you're able to get back home"

Silence.

BAM!

"Lyle? Lyle!"

* * *

Vergil didn't know what had happened until he heard Dante calling Lyle's name and saw the younger teen on the floorboards. After a few minutes of trying to revive the black and blue teen, Dante and Vergil just decided to bring him back up the guest bedroom and wait for him to awaken. As soon as both twins were out of the room, Vergil pointed an accusing finger at Dante.

"I told you not to tell him until he was well enough" he hissed.

Dante held up his arms in defense, "Look, Lyle needed to know, he's old enough to be a Devil Hunter and from what I could tell, he's been hunting as long as us."

"Dante-"

Before Vergil could finish scolding his twin, a loud knock came from the front door, startling the twins.

"I'll get it!"

Dante jumped over the railing, landing right on his feet easily. Rolling his red eyes at his younger twin, Vergil just rolled his shoulders and snapped his neck side to side.

BA-KOOM!

Feeling the air being knocked out of him, Vergil collapsed to the ground, gasping and panting. Grabbing the railing, Vergil somehow pulled himself up and glanced over at the entrance of the door.

When he spied the familiar white hair, the elder twin whispered, "The Angel"

After a while of gawking, Vergil realized that the older male must have kicked the door open right when Dante was going to answer it, causing the door to fly into his younger twin and smashing into the wall.

_That explains why I got the wind knocked out of me_, Vergil mentally growled as he jumped over the railing, landing in front of the intruder.

Snapping his hand back, Vergil felt Cain fly into his hand and twirled the spear a couple of times before he pointed the bladed end towards the 'Angel',

"Tell me, are you here for Lyle?"

Slightly tilting his head to the side, the older male slowly nodded once.

"Then you might as well leave" growled Vergil, "We know that you're working for a devil. What I need to know is why? You're an Angel aren't you?"

He must have said something wrong, cause no sooner had the word Angel slipped from Vergil's mouth when he came face to face with the older male. The last thing Vergil saw before he went flying is the fury in the man's eyes. Flying into the wall, Vergil coughed as he once again, felt the air leave his lungs. As he struggled to stand, Vergil sensed the 'Angel' charging towards him so he dodged to the left. Hearing the familiar sounds of cracking of wood, Vergil stood up twirling Cain and for an instant, hesitated, before he threw the spear right at him. Being stunned momentarily by running into the wall, the 'Angel' didn't have a the time to react. The spear went through his chest and flew through the air, carrying him the whole time, and embedded itself into the wall. After watching the body hanging there, Vergil scrambled where he thought Dante had landed.

"Dante?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

Feeling a sense of relief overwhelm him, Vergil knelt down and started to pull the rubble off of his younger twin. Freeing the last debri, Dante shot up sitting upright, coughing up dust.

"Sorry if I wasn't much help" He coughed, "I realized a second too late that opening the door was a bad idea."

"Just be happy that we're both alive" Vergil sighed as he stood up, his red eyes examining the corpse hanging from the spear.

Seeing the look in his older brother's eyes, Dante said, "Don't you dare get near that body Verg."

"I just want to know his name" Vergil said as he started to approach the body, "anyways, it's only going to take a sec."

"Verg!"

Ignoring Dante's pleas, Vergil knelt down next to the man's shadow and placed his hand on it. A second later, memories filled his mind. It wasn't unusual for memories to flood the elder twin's mind, but this one...was a bit too much. Feeling his head throb from the stress, Vergil tried to move, only to realized that he wasn't budging.

"Da-"

He didn't even finish his younger brother's name when he felt hands grab onto his shoulders and yanked him.

Feeling both of them land on their backs, Vergil coughed, "Azrael. His name's Azrael."

"Azrael" Dante gasped, "Isn't that an Angel name?"

"I...I don't know" the elder twin admitted pushing himself up before offering a hand to help Dante up.

As his younger brother accepted his hand, Vergil turned his eyes towards Azrael, "He's...not dead."

"Eh?"

Puzzled, Dante glanced over at the supposed 'corpse', only to see that his finger twitch.

"Oh shit"

Snapping his fingers, Rebellion flew through the air and Dante easily caught it in mid-flight, preparing himself for the hybrid to make a move. At first, nothing happened but suddenly, Azrael took in a big gasp before pushing himself off the wall, the spear still embedded in his chest. Then, Azrael grabbed the pole of the weapon and pulled it out, causing his blood to spill all over the floor. Then he threw the spear towards Vergil and Dante whom both jumped out of the way.

"Well, there goes one of my weapons" Vergil muttered as light engulfed his hands and feet, slowly forming into white glowing gaunlets.

"Sucks for you bro" Dante smirked as he flicked Rebellion to his side and charged towards the sky-blue clad hybrid.

Right when he was only several feet away, he slowed down his run, causing himself to skid several feet across the floor. Then, before he came to a completely stop, Dante swung his sword forward, expecting contact.

CLANG!

Eyes wide, Dante glanced up at the katana, small compared to Rebellion, which had blocked his attack. Growling, Dante pulled his sword back and swung again.

CLANG!

Once again, Azrael easily blocked it. Growling in frustration, Dante tried to pull his sword back but when he attempted to, he couldn't get Rebellion to budge. Puzzled, Dante stopped and traced a trickle of blood down his sword and up towards the hand of the angel/devil hybrid. Before the younger twin could react, Azrael twirled his sword in his hands and using the hilt, hit in square in the chest. Feeling pain engulf him, Dante hadn't realized that the force of the blow had caused him to slide back several feet and had lost his grip on his favorite blade. Only did he saw Azrael hold Rebellion did he realized that it was missing.

"Give...that...back" He said through gritted teeth, Azrael gave no reply but instead examined Rebellion closely, his electric blue eyes unblinking as he stared at his own reflection.

"I said-"

"Dante!"

The younger twin twirled around, only to see Vergil leaning against the wall, his hand over his chest.

"Don't be rash. We'll get Rebellion back but first, control your temper."

Growling, Dante reluctant nodded, _What do you have in mind?_

_He only seems to attack when provoked._

_Duh._

_But he also attacks after saying the word,Angel._

"Angel?"

No sooner had the word slipped from his lips that Dante felt himself reflexively jump, just in time to dodge a charge by Azrael. As he landed, Dante heard flesh come into contact with wood and when he looked up, he saw Azrael shake his head side to side, slighlty dazed.

"Oh, I see" Dante smirked, as a familar reddish pattern like metal appear around his arms, legs, and mouth before he went into a stance, "Come on. 'Angel'"

The fury in the light blue eyes of the older male was clearly visible as he ran towards Dante, his sword drawn. Still smirking behind his mask, Dante held up his arms, letting Gilgamesh take full force of the attack that Azrael had planned. Feeling a shock of energy run up his arms, Dante brought up one leg and kicked Azrael, sending him across the room after he had grabbed Rebellion and threw it aside. Before Azrael could even touch the ground, Vergil appeared behind him and did a roundhouse kick, sending him to the floor. Then both twins appeared above him, their dominant hands pulled back and curled into a fist.

"Jackpot"

Dante and Vergil slammed their fists into Azrael's body, causing a shockwave to erupt from where the three hybrids were. Pulling their hands back, Dante and Vergil hesitantly glanced at each other then back at Azrael, who laid unmoving on the floor. Finally, what seemed like enternity to the twins, they both heaved out a sigh of relief as Beowulf and Gilgamesh disappeared from their hands and feet.

"I thought that was never going to-"

The younger twin was cut off as Dante XIII and Vergil VII felt hands wrap around their throats and though they were tall themselves, found themselves being lifted until their feet no longer touched the ground. Azrael held them out like dolls, his blue eyes showed anger though his face showed no emotion. Then he slammed both twins onto the floor, stunning both of them temporarily. Azrael then quickly picked up his katana beside him and raised it over his head to strike the young Devil Hunters.

Dante and Vergil closed their eyes for the impact.

CLANG!

Hearing metal coming contact into metal, Vergil was the one who opened his eyes first, only for his red eyes to widen when he recognized the figure who had blocked Azrael's attack.

"U-Uncle Dante?"

* * *

H'm...XD

Please Fav/Review


	13. Mission 12: Chat

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 12: Chat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing his older brother say their Uncle's name, Dante XIII opened his eyes as well, only to gawk as he realized that Vergil VII's words were true.

"Uncle...Dante?" he managed to say.

"Long time no see" their uncle grunted, turning his light green eyes towards his nephews, "But let's wait for a family reunion a little later."

Their Uncle pushed Azrael back, twirling his blue gun that he had used to block the Angel Hybrid's attack and fired a single shot. Seeing this, Azrael dodged to the right, barely dodging the bullet that had implanted itself into the floor. The older Dante took aim once again but stopped as he saw Azrael sling his katana to his side, his face showing no emotion.

"A-Azrael?"

This puzzled the sky-blue clad male greatly, but his electric blue eyes widen when he examined the elder male. He opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it quickly, remembering Hades words. Then without another thought, Azrael turned and fled.

"Azrael wait!"

But much to Dante and Vergil's Uncle's disappointment, Azrael faded and then disappeared.

"Tsch"

Holstering his blue gun around his waist, the older Dante held out both of his hands towards his nephews. But instead of accepting his hands, the twins just continued to gawk at their supposed deceased Uncle, hardly believing their eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to accept it or not?"

Snapping out of their thoughts, Vergil and Dante glanced at each other, flashed each other a mischevious grin and both grabbed their Uncle's hands. Before he could realized the twins plan, their Uncle found himself being pulled to the floor and jumped by his nephews. Grunting but flashing a smile of his own, the elder Dante pushed himself up, grabbed the twins by their shoulder length white hair and easily pulled them back to the floor.

"Ouch! Foul play!" Dante XIII winced as he felt their Uncle release their silver white hair.

Their Uncle just stood up, crossed his arms, and smirked, "Like as though you two didn't do that to me when you two were children."

"That doesn't mean that you have to do it to us" Dante muttered as he pushed himself up before he helped his older brother to stand.

Watching his nephews stand, elder Dante to grin even broader, "So...shall we have some tea?"

Before the twins could reply, they heard footsteps coming from upstairs. They twirled around, only to see Lyle on the balconey, his dark blue eyes wide.

"The room...you two...alright?...Did he appear?..." and then he glanced at Uncle Dante, "You...you're that man that appeared today."

This only earned the younger teen a grin, "Come on down and join us, we'll explain everything once we've settled down."

* * *

After cleaning as much as the mess as they could, everybody seated themselves around the kitchen table; holding their own teacups. Taking a small sip of his tea, the elder Dante turned his glowing green eyes towards Lyle's direction.

"So" he said, "I'm betting you have a lot of questions, especially who I am and why I am here."

Lyle nodded.

Flashing the teen a smile, Dante and Vergil's Uncle calmly said, "Well, I am Dante XIII and Vergil VII's uncle, Dante the XII."

"Dante the XII?" Lyle repeated puzzled, "How can I-" He stopped, "May I just call you ?"

Dante XII nodded, "Of course, I don't mind. It's a tradition amongst our family to name a white haired male Dante. Though if they're twins, the youngest will take on our forefather's name."

He took a another sip of his tea, "Why I am here? Well...let's start in the beginning first."

Clearing his throat, Dante XII said, "I 'disappeared' when Dante and Vergil were only 12 years old. But my disappearance wasn't coicident though. I was dragged down under to Hell and for 3 years, wondered there, looking for a way out. When I finally escaped, I returned to my nephews home only to find it vacant...and to discover that their mother and sister were dead."

Dante XII glanced his eyes towards Dante XIII and Vergil VII's direction, though no response came to the twins.

"So I started to search for them, only to trace their location here, to Devil May Cry."

The green eyed hybrid shook his head, a smile on his face, "Who would have thought? That after 2 years of searching that they would be here, where our forefather started it all."

"Dragged down to hell?" Vergil frowned, "How did you survive all this time, Uncle Dante?"

"Such an easy answer" Dante XII smiled, "I have Kunal, Adsila" He laid out a light blue gun and a brown gun, "and of course, Aldonza"

He held out his hand beside him and instantly a sword formed in his hands.

The sword itself was almost large as its wielder, even it's thickness amazed the younger Devil Hunters. The blade was black and the handle was a dark shade of blue. A red gem could be visibily seen on the hilt and dangling at the end was another red gem, though smaller.

After the older Devil Hunter made Aldonza disappeare, Lyle asked, "May I...see the guns?"

When Dante XII nodded, Lyle reached out and took Adsila and Kunal from the older Devil Hunter's hand.

Lyle examined the guns carefully.

Adsila was etched onto the side of the brown gun, though the handle was gray and on the handle was a bright yellow gem. Kunal was also scratched onto the blue gun and like its sister, the handle was gray as well, though it had a dark ocean blue gem instead of yellow.

"Interesting" He said in awe as he held a gun in each hand, "I could amost feel...an energy coming from them."

"That's because they do" Dante XII smiled as he gently took the twin guns away from the teen, "I made them myself, since Ebony & Ivory weren't much of my style."

He holstered both guns carefully, "Never run out of bullets and are a great help especially during long ranged battles."

"It's nice to see you again, Uncle Dante" Vergil said before he went silent.

"Something the matter Vergil VII?"

"I told you, it's just Vergil" The older twin frowned, "And well...I wasn't very sure but...did you know that...attacker?"

Silence.

Heaving out a sigh, Dante XII leaned back in his chair, "Yes, I met him during my stay in Hell."

He shook his head, "Poor kid, he was only 16 when I last saw him 5 years ago. I got a little careless and got myself captured. I shared the same cell as the kid... Tortured so much, you couldn't even see any skin that didn't recieve a beating. I really wanted to help him, I really did but..."

"But what?" Dante asked.

"He wanted...he wanted to stay" Dante XII sighed, "I asked him why and he said that 'It'll endanger Gabriel'. So...I had no choice but leave him behind in that prison when I made my escape"

He heaved out another sigh, "When I left him, his eyes were full of fire, even though it looked like as though he had been tortured for years. But now...that fire is almost gone. His spirit...completely broken. Now that I saw him like that...I wished I could have at least forced him to escape with me."

"Uncle Dante, he wanted to stay in Hell for a reason" Vergil reasoned, "Even though his reason didn't make much sense, he wanted to stay."

"He was only a kid Vergil" Dante XII said, "and from what I could tell, he had been there long enough. When I asked him how old he was when he first stayed in Hell it...it shocked me. Torturing a kid at that young of an age, I thought 16 was young enough but..."

Dante and Vergil's Uncle clenched his fists, "That bastard tortured him since he was only 11."

"What?"

The twins were up on their feet, their red and pink eyes narrowing in anger while Lyle's dark blue eyes were wide with shock.

"5 years of torture was a long time" Dante XII continued, "now, close to around 10 years in hell...poor thing didn't stand a chance."

* * *

Azrael was slightly shaken as he walked through the brushes and trees, his electric blue eyes wide from shock.

He had seen that face before, that same face that he had told to abandon him when offered an escape. The same face whose hand he had refused to break out of his prison. The same face that shed a single tear for abandoning the boy.

Azrael now wished that he had taken the man's offer.

After Dante XII's escape, Hades was furious and took all his fury out on Azrael when he was a teenager. It was only two years later when Azrael's will was finally broken.

When the angel/devil/human hybrid found himself shaking he stopped and hugged himself.

He so longed for the hug of his mother again, the gentle touch of her hand brushing through his silver white hair. Longing for the smile his father use to give him when he showed him the skills of his sword. And Gabriel...

_No!_

He shoved the thought of his head.

_No, I do not deserve to even think about them/i, Azrael hugged himself tighter, iit's...it's your fault that they are dead_.

The hybrid glanced around, found a pond, and hesitantly bit into his wrist. When he tasted blood, he approached the pond and let small droplets of the crimson liquid to fall into the water; his lips silently forming the words of the Devil. After a couple of droplets of blood hit the water, Azrael pulled his wrist back, cupping it in his other hand to stop the blood flow. Then he waited.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened, though this doesn't seem to affect Azrael much. He just stood there, waiting patiently for something to occur. Finally, the surface of the small pond started to ripple, its clear waters slowly changing to a deep crimson. Then, the familiar image of Hades appeared on the surface, a not so pleased look on his face.

"You failed me once again, Azrael" The black devil said, a frown easily etched on his face, "please tell me why."

Diverting his eyes away from the image in front of his, Azrael formed one word, "Dante..."

"You mean that little brat?"

"No...Dante...the...the XII"

At first, nothing came from Hades whom only stared with a slightly shocked look on his face at Azrael. After a few minutes of silence, laughter interrupted the silence.

"So that bastard lived after all" Hades grinned, "Hmph, I guess you were good for something, Azrael."

Letting a small chuckle escape from his lips, the red eyes of Hades turned towards Azrael once more, "I want you to keep an eye on the descendants of Sparda. All of them. And gather as much information as you can. This is going to be more of a challenge than I had thought."

"Yes, Lord Hades, " Azrael said as the pool in front of him cleared back into a shade of light blue.

* * *

Everybody around the table was silent, either too shocked or angry to speak anymore.

"He's a devil with no heart" Dante finally broke the silence.

Dante XII glanced towards his young nephew and sighed, "Careful what you say Dante. You might become one of them if you keep on talking like that."

The young hybrid frowned but slowly nodded, acknowledging his uncles words.

Letting out a light smile, Dante XII turned his attention towards Lyle, "You wouldn't mind if you left the room for several minutes?"

After seeing the puzzled look on the teens face, Dante XII added, "It's a family matter."

Still slightly puzzled, Lyle stood up and left the kitchen, leaving the 3 hybrids alone.

"Do you want to speak with us about something, Uncle Dante?" Vergil asked.

Dante XII nodded, "I'm really sorry for asking you this but...tell me, what had happened during the years of my disappearance?"

There was silence amongst the twins.

"Don't worry, take as long as you need"

* * *

Lyle decided to head back towards the weapons vault which surprisingly was left unscathed during the battle with Azrael. Once again noticing that the door was ajar, Lyle had no problem pulling the door wide open and stepping inside the room.

_What happened out there, nestling?_, the gaunlets let out a few bursts of flames.

"No..No idea" Lyle admitted, "I was out when it occured but from what I could tell, the Angel came back again."

_Angel? That hybrid that Dante XIII and Vergil VII kept on talking about?_, Cerberus asked.

This greatly puzzled Lyle, "What? What are you talking about?"

There was silence amongst the Devil Arms.

_Erm..._

"And don't you dare lie to me. I may not have been living under this roof as long as Dante and Vergil, but I am still a descendant of Sparda."

There was another long silence amongst the Devil Arms when finally, Alastor spoke up,_ We believe...that the 'Angel' is actually a hybrid._

"You mean a nehpilim?"

_No, he means a hybrid of a angel and human.., _Nevan butted in_, and a devil..._

Silence.

"Hell no" Lyle said as he frowned, "This isn't a prank you guys are pulling now are you? Or a prank that Dante and Vergil asked you guys to pull on me?"

_Why would we joke about something like this?/i, the succubus fumed, iwe are telling the truth, we would not lie to a descendant of Sparda_.

The teen was silent, unable to tell if this was a joke or the truth.

Lyle had read about Nephilims and about the constant clashes of Angels and Devils back when he was a child. So this was sort of either a miracle...or cursed birth for Azrael.

_Nestling?_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Lyle's dark blue eyes blinked several times, "Yeah?"

_The Angel-_

"Azrael"

The Devil Arms were puzzled_, What?_

"That's what his name was, Azrael" Lyle repeated, slightly amazed with himself.

How did he know his name?

From what he remembers, he doesn't remember the angel hybrid saying his name, heck even a word and he also doesn't recall Dante and the others bringing up his name during their 'chat'.

_Well then...Azrael...does he seem familiar to you?_

Lyle gave the Devil Arms a look, "What are you getting at?"

_Well...there has to be a reason why the Devil that is targeting you is sending this man, _Ifrit explained_, Do you know him by any chance? Or perhaps an acquatence?_

Staring at the Devil Arms, Lyle opened his mouth to answer but stopped when images flashed in his mind.

A blur of white and echoes of childrens laughter in the background then...nothing.

"I...I don't think so" Lyle muttered, brushing his fingers through his spikey white hair.

_Do you need rest nestling? You don't look very good._

"I'm...I'm fine" Lyle said, "I just...I just need fresh air, that's all."

Lyle didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't fine. But after many days of resting and staying in bed, he started to feel like a burden to the Sparda family. Today, he doesn't want to show how weak he is. So without another word, Lyle left the vault, still leaving the door wide opened, and left the shop.

* * *

After his nephews have finished telling their story, Dante XII couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the only Devil Hunter during his time and he was suppose to be like a protector for his family. He was the one that was suppose to be killing the demons and devils, not his nephews, the nephews whom Dante XII and his older sister agreed that they would start teaching them as soon as they reached the age of 15. But now, thanks to him, the rest of their childhood was taken from them. Heaving out a sigh, Dante XII turned his glowing green eyes towards his nephews, both of whom were silent.

"I have one last question for the both of you. That boy, Lyle is it? What is he doing here?"

The brothers gave each other a glance before they turned their eyes and Vergil VII spoke, "He had gotten himself into trouble with several bounty hunters and a Devil. Dante here made the decision to let him stay for a while."

"Hey, I just can't leave the kid outside on the streets you know" Dante XIII frowned, "It's not right."

As the twins argued amongst themselves, their uncle couldn't help but chuckle. How long has it been since he had last seen his nephews act like this?

Then, slowly, Dante XII pondered, "Bounty Hunters and a Devil? Don't tell me that they were working together."

"Of course not!" Dante XIII said, "The Devil killed the bounty hunters before he turned to Lyle. You know that Azrael dude? He was sent by that very same Devil."

"It's kind of strange really, a hybrid working for- Uncle Dante, are you okay?" Vergil VII asked.

The twins were staring, concerned, at their uncle whom face had turned paler than its usual color, his light green eyes wide in shock.

"Tell me...did Lyle told you what this Devil looked like?" their Uncle finally asked.

Dante XIII shook his head, "Not even Vergil was able to get anything from him. He said...what was it again Verg?"

"Black" Vergil finished, "All I saw was black."

This only seemed to cause Dante XII to pale even further, causing him to place an elbow on th edge of the table and placed his head in his hand, "Oh God, please don't tell me..."

"Something wrong, Uncle Dante?" Dante XIII asked.

Their uncle said nothing for awhile, all he did was slowly gaze up at his nephews and stare at them for a moment, a mixture of concern, fear, and hatred in his eyes.

Finally, he asked, "Where's Lyle? We need to gain as much information as we can."

"That's easy" Dante XIII said as he stood up and headed towards the living room, "He should be-"

He stopped when he saw the door of Devil May Cry wide opened, slowly swinging back and forth.

When he saw his nephew come to a sudden stop, Dante XII also headed towards the living room, only to feel a sense of dread when he saw Lyle missing.

"What's so important about Lyle, Uncle Dante?" Vergil asked.

There was a few minutes of silence before Dante XII hesitated and answered, "That devil that Lyle had seen, I think I might know who he is."

"What really?" Dante XII said, slightly surprised, "Who is he exactly?"

"He's...he's the same Devil that captured me during my stay in Hell" Dante XII answered, "...he's also the same Devil that tortured Azrael."

Dante XII blinked several times before he continued, "He's also...a Devil ruling Hell."

* * *

Cheesy ending I know XD

Please Fav/Review


	14. Mission 13: Another Discovery

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 13: Another Discovery

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruling Hell?" Vergil asked, "I thought Mundus was already-"

"Why did you think he had the title 'Prince of Darkness'?" Dante XII interrupted, "He was considered the next ruler by the ruler before him. Sadly, after his defeat by Sparda and Dante, he lost his title to the old rulers youngest son, Pluto."

"Eh? I thought you said Hades is the present ruler" Dante XIII asked, puzzled.

"He is" Dante XII turned to face his nephews, "Sadly, he died only after several years of his rule and that's where Hades took over."

"...I still don't get it"

Vergil and Dante XII stared at the pink eyed devil.

The elder twin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's plain and simple, Dante, Mundus lost his title to Pluto and Pluto died and Hades got the title."

Dante XIII just continued to stare puzzled, "I get that but what I don't get is why didn't Mundus just take the ruling title back when Pluto died?"

Blinking, Vergil turned his red eyes towards his Uncle, whom just stared at the twins.

Several minutes passed with no answer when Dante XII sighed and finally said, "That's because...Pluto and Hades were brothers."

"What?" Dante gawked, even Vergil slightly stared in surprise.

"Twins to be exact," their Uncle continued, "To make more sense, after Pluto's dead, Hades claimed that his younger twin wanted him to become the next ruler."

"Did anyone tried to stop him?" Dante XIII asked.

"I don't think so" the green clad hybrid mused, "They had a very high reputation."

"But what does that have to do with Lyle?" The younger twin asked, a frown etched on his face, "I know that he doesn't want to kill the kid so what does he want with him?"

Instead of giving his nephews an answer, Dante XII closed his eyes, going into deep thought. As the twins stared at their Uncle, they couldn't help but slightly fidget. Their Uncle never took this long to answer a question. He was always known to find an answer, even lies sometimes to give answers or comfort someone. Seconds passed, and Dante XII still didn't open his eyes, causing the twins further agitation. Right when one of them was going to tap their Uncle on the shoulder, the eldest hybrid snapped open his bright green eyes, causing the twins to slightly jump.

"I...I don't know" the man finally admitted, frowning, "But we'll know soon enough...as soon as we find Lyle."

Before Vergil and Dante could ask why, Dante XII disappeared in front of their eyes. Gawking for several minutes, Vergil and Dante glanced at each other before they ran into their rooms to follow after their Uncle.

* * *

Lyle was in deep thought as he continued on his walk. The images that flashed in his mind earlier was bothering him, one in particular. Though it was more like a snapshot, Lyle remembers it being two children, obviously brothers. Both of them have white hair and blue eyes though the shorter ones shade was darker. The older child had a big grin on his face while the younger one just gave a small timid small. But that was all Lyle got before it disappeared in his mind. Heaving out a sigh, Lyle stopped and looked around, cursing himself.

"Great" he muttered when he realized that he doesn't recognize the area.

Heaving out another sigh Lyle hesitantly looked behind him before he turned around and headed down the path that he hopes is the one that recently took. Sadly, the more turns he made thinking that it was the way back to Devil May Cry, the more he gets lost. Realizing that he was getting nowhere, Lyle heaved out a sigh of frustration, taking another turn only to find a dead end. Growling, Lyle turned around but stopped when several silhouttes appearing through the shadows.

"Oh great" Lyle silently groaned, realizing that there was no way that he was going to get through them, not without them provoking him first, "Damn gangs."

"Lookie here" One of them said, spitting before he grinned and slowly approached Lyle, "Lost kid?"

Before Lyle could stop himself, he yelled, "I am not a kid!"

"Oooh, sensitive aren't we" another gang member said as he grinned, revealing the years of tabacco in his mouth, "Don't worry, we're just here to tell you that you need to pay in order to wander onto our turf."

Then, noticing the handle of Black Wings on Lyle's back, the gang member laughed along with the rest of the gang, "Look at that! A sword! What are you trying to be kid! A samurai or maybe a ninja!"

This caused another uproar of laughter onto the gang, causing Lyle to fume, his dark blue eyes narrowing in anger.

"You're very unusual" The gang member said as he relieved himself of the last of the laughs, "White hair, unusual blue eyes and now a sword. I think we might have to raise your toll kid."

Grinning, he then added, "And that sword on your back will do."

Lyle narrowed his eyes, taking a step back when he saw one of the gang members getting a little too close.

"Don't worry, we'll let you go after we beat some sense into you," Saying this, one of the gang members lashed out and grabbed the handle of Black Wings.

Panicked, Lyle swung around and brought his foot up, feeling it contact with the mans face. Seeing him fly across the area, Lyle slightly gaped, realizing that he had applied a little more force than needed.

"Get him!"

Snapping out of his trance, Lyle turned around and ran towards the wall. Then, he instinctively, Lyle pressed one foot and brought the other up and somehow defying gravity, ran up the wall. When he felt that he was high enough, Lyle pushed himself off, did a twirl in the air, and landed on his feet behind the gang. As the gang members gawked, Lyle took the opportunity to run.

"Hey!"

Hearing the familiar sounds of running footsteps behind him, Lyle heaved out a heavy sigh. When will there be a day when he won't be chase?

Lyle skidded around a corner only to stop, almost toppling over into the harbor. Twirling his arms to regain his balance, Lyle felt his hood being grabbed and roughly pulled. The force of the pull was enough to send Lyle flying back several feet behind landing on his back, his head making contact with the ground. Slighlty dazed, Lyle looked up only to see a foot coming his way. Reflexivly, Lyle rolled out of the way and pushed himself up. When he turned to dart, Lyle only found himself facing a gang member. Each time he turned, it would only make Lyle slowly realize that he was surrounded.

'You know, we were only going to give you a minor beating so that you'll be able to walk away" one of the gang members said, "But now, we're going to make sure that you're never going to walk again."

Cursing his luck, Lyle positioned himself to fight.

* * *

While pulling one a fresh black shirt, a thought slowly wondered into Dante's mind.

"The paper"

Vergil looked up after he finished clasping several of his clasps together on his jacket, "What?"

"Remember the paper I found?" Dante asked which Vergil responded with a nod, "I wonder what is says."

The elder twin frowned, "It's in demonic writing Dante, whatever it says, we can't understand unless we find someone we can."

After a moment of silence, Vergil added, "Where is that piece of paper anyways?"

Dante shrugged, "The last time I saw it, you had it."

Thinking for a moment, Vergil smacked himself on the forehead, "I lost it when I was drowning."

This caused Dante to gawk, "Eh? But..." He groaned, "Does that mean we have to get back on that boat?"

"Sorry Dante" Vergil apologized, "But right now, let's head out and help Uncle Dante find Lyle. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen."

* * *

Lyle ducked once again, letting a kick fly over his head. Seeing his chance, he grabbed the unsuspecting gang members leg and threw him into the harbor, nodding once when he heard the satisfying 'splash'. Turning his head, Lyle let out a yelp of surprise as he slighlty moved to the right, lettting a gang member to fly right past him. Seeing another one holding a bat, Lyle bent backwards to dodge the swing. Then placing his hands on the ground, Lyle flipped himself, making sure that his foot made contact with the attackers face. Hearing curses coming from the gang member, Lyle knew he had made a direct hit. Flipping himself several times, Lyle only stopped when he made sure that he was a safe distance away and then scanned the rest of the gang. Counting 6 more out of 10, Lyle mentally groaned. This was never going to end. Hesitating for a moment, Lyle made a rash decision and his hand went towards the handle of Red Star.

BANG!

His dark blue eyes widening, Lyle slowly looked down towards his chest, only to find blood seeping through his blue sweater.

BANG!

Hearing another shot ringing out, Lyle felt the second bullet pierce his body, this time, near the heart. Feeling blood seeping between his lips, Lyle collapsed onto his knees and fell foward onto the graphite. Coughing and gasping, Lyle pressed his hands on his chest, struggling to stop the bleeding only to feel the blood seep between his fingers. Pain shot onto his side as he felt himself being kicked, causing him to flip onto his back. Wincing, Lyle tried to glare at the gang members, only to see that his vision was blurring.

"What should we do with him?" one of the gang members asked, though in Lyle's ears, it was getting faint.

"Let's take all the valuables from him that's for sure" another replied, "But first..."

Lyle coughed as he felt a foot slam onto his chest, causing more blood to stream from his mouth and his wounds, "Let's teach him a lesson."

Though his vision was foggy, Lyle heard the gang laugh and recognized the sound of a knife being flipped out and then felt pressure around his neck, cutting off any circulation of air.

"When we're done with you kid, you'll regret ever messing with us."

Though before the gang member could use his knife on Lyle, a shot rang out, causing the rest of the gang to turn their attention to the source of the shot.

Dante XII's light green eyes narrowed as he pointed Adsila at the gang, "Move away from him and don't you dare take anything."

"What are you going to do old man?" The gang member on top of Lyle stood up, "You can't-"

He stopped when he heard a bullet whiz right past his ear.

"Don't you dare mess with me" Dante XII warned twirling Kunal in his opposite hand before pointed both guns at the gang.

Fearing for their lives, the gang scatter, leaving Lyle alone on the ground.

Making sure that none of the gang members were in sight, Dante XII holstered Adsila and Kunal before he approached Lyle and knelt down.

"Can you breath fine?" He asked, his eyes examining the teens wounds.

When Lyle shook his head, Dante XII frowned, slightly growling in anger. He'll have to teach those gang members later.

Shoving his hand into his pocket, Dante XII rummaged around until finally, he found what he was looking for. Taking out the familiar green star, Dante XII placed it on Lyle's chest, watching as it let out a small glow and dissapated into the young devil hunters chest. Slowly, the bullets in Lyle chest was pushed out and the wounds started to close over. Though when the healing process stopped, the bullet wounds weren't completely healed.

Seeing this, Dante XII turned his attention back to Lyle, "Are you able to breath now?"

Taking in several deep breaths, Lyle slowly nodded, though he winced when he accidently took in too big of a breath, causing pain to erupt from his chest.

"I would use another small Vital Star if I could" Dante XII said, "sadly, the one I just used was my last one."

Hesitating for a moment, Dante XII said, "I'm going to carry you back to Devil May Cry alright?"

Lyle nodded.

"You are able to walk right?"

Pondering for a moment, Lyle slowly pushed himself up, wincing every now and then as pain erupted from his chest but soon, he was standing. But as he took a step forward, Lyle felt his head go dizzy, almost causing him to fall. Seeing this, Dante XII acted quickly and grabbed Lyle's arm, stopping the teen from hitting the ground. Heaving out a sigh, Dante XII wrapped Lyle's arm around his shoulders and slowly headed their way back to Devil May Cry.

"Uncle Dante!"

Looking up, Dante XII caught the familiar red and blue figures of his nephews, whom were running his way.

When they got close, they saw Lyle, causing both of them to stop in their tracks.

"What hap-"

"There's not enough time Dante" Vergil interrupted, "If you can't see, Lyle's seriously injured."

Nodding, Dante XIII went to Lyle's side, grabbed his free arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders and both Dante's carried Lyle back to Devil May Cry with Vergil close behind.

* * *

The twins were seated in the couch in the living room (or what remained of it), waiting patiently for their Uncle to come downstairs and tell them the rest of what had happened. When the devil hunters were inside Devil May Cry, Dante XII told the twins to stay in the room and went upstairs with Lyle, taking him into the guest bedroom.

Several minutes passed and final, the twins Uncle stepped out of the bedroom.

"So…he's alright?" Dante asked.

"Barely" Dante XII admitted, "though he only got shot twice, the bullets have hit vital organs and he lost a quite a bit of blood. It's going to take awhile before he can fully recover."

"Eh? Can't he just regenerate like us?" Dante XIII asked, puzzled.

Their Uncle stared at the twins for several minutes before he sighed, "Though his physical features show that he's a descendant of Sparda, he's more human than Devil. Even I have to admit, he was more human than I had first thought."

Dante XII sat down next to the brothers, whom kept their exposed eyes on him, "He may have a faster healing rate than a human, but it's nowhere close to our regenerative abilities. So it's going to be a while."

Standing up, the elder Devil Hunter turned around and gave his nephews a gentle smile, "So, who wants some tea?"

When no answer came, Dante XII just turned around and headed towards the kitchen, "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Watching their uncle leave the room, Dante XIII and Vergil VII glanced at each other.

"That explains the weak demonic aura," Vergil whispered, "but it still amazes me that he's even able to Devil Trigger at all."

"Well, there are some things in this word that seems impossible but possible" Dante XIII nodded.

When no other response came from his younger brother, Vergil frowned and crossed his arms, "Still dreading to returning to the harbor."

During their return to Devil May Cry, Vergil had explained to their Uncle about the clue that they had discovered in the wreckage of the boat and then losing it. After they had done explaining, Dante XII said that they'll return to the area where they had last lost the text as soon as he was finished with Lyle.

"I'm not worried about the water" Dante XIII muttered, "I'm...I'm...I'm more worried about the boat."

Vergil just gave his younger brother a stare, "Dante, you have to get over this crazy fear of yours sooner or later. If not, it'll affect your career as a Devil Hunter."

"But you don't understand" Dante groaned, "A force moving that fast and you're not in control it's just...it's just..."

A dark gloom appeared over the red clad Devil Hunter, "I...I don't even..want to talk about it right now."

Vergil just stared at his brother and his strange behavior.

"I made some green tea" Dante XII said as he came out back into the living room, a tray in his hands.

He then placed it on the floor in front of them before he sat back down next to his nephews, enjoying his own cup of tea.

"Uncle Dante?"

"H'm?"

Dante XIII paused for a moment, "Aren't...you going to tell us what happened?"

Staring at his nephews a moment, Dante XII let a slight, "Ahhh" when he realized what the younger Devil Hunter was talking about, "I'm not really sure what happened 100% but I can tell you my guess."

* * *

_"Big brother!" A young boy grinned as he waved his hand at the older boy far off, whom was struggling to catch up, "Come on hurry! We're going to miss it!"_

_"I still can't believe you woke me up at 2:00 a.m. just to watch shooting stars" The Older brother huffed as he finally caught up._

_This caused the younger boy to pout, "They're not shooting stars. Father said that they were angels."_

_"Angels, yeah" The older boy said, rolling his electric blue eyes, causing the younger one to frown further._

_"But Azrael, father said that you have attained your Angel blood" The younger boy crossed his arms._

_"Just because I can summon white feathered wings doesn't mean I'm an angel" Azrael said, "If there's enough proof to make me believe that I'm part angel, just like my human and devil side, then I'll believe you, Gabriel"_

_Gabriel continued to pout, his dark blue eyes narrowing in frustration, "If you don't believe in angels, then why bothering to come with me at all?"_

_"I'm your big brother" Azrael answered as he grinned, placing a hand on his little brothers head, "and big brother's are suppose to protect their siblings."_

_With a laugh, Azrael ventured farther towards the cliff, leaving Gabriel behind._

_"I can protect myself!" Gabriel protested, running to catch up with his older brother, "I'm strong enough."_

_"Come on Gabriel" Azrael said, his face changing to a look of concern, "You know as well as I do that your Devil side is weak as well as your 'Angel' side as well. You're the most human out of all of us."_

_Once again, Gabriel crossed his arms and pouted, "Just wait, I'll become the best Devil Hunter out there and I'll prove to you guys that I can take care of myself."_

_"Right" Azrael grinned, "I'll believe you when I see the day."_

_Gabriel opened his mouth to argue but then his eyes beamed as he looked up at the sky, "Look! They're here! The shooting stars!"_

_Azrael's eyes glanced up where Gabriel was pointing at and sure enough, millions of stars were flying across the sky, trailing streaks of light behind them as they flew._

_"Pretty" Azrael said, slightly awed himself when he looked back at his little brother, "...What are you doing?"_

_"Wha?" Gabriel opened his eyes, "Oh, making a wish."_

_This caused his older brother to raise an eyebrow, "A wish?"_

_"Father told me that Angels can grant wishes" Gabriel grinned._

_Continueing to stare at his little brother, Azrael crossed his arms, "You do realized that father could by filling your head with fantasies."_

_Gabriel only replied by sticking his tongue out at his brother, causing his older brother to twitch in annoyance._

_"I know" Gabriel admitted a while later, his dark blue eyes returning to the sky, "But...you'll never know, some fantasies are meant to come true."_

_Azrael stared at his brother for several more minutes before he smirked and ruffled Gabriel's hair, "Come on, let's go home before mom and dad notices that we're missing."_

_"But..." Gabriel whimpered, "I want to stay out longer."_

_"Come on, either we go home and sleep..." Azrael poked his brother in the stomach, making Gabriel let out a small laugh, "or get eaten by monsters."_

_"Kay" Gabriel beamed, running back towards their house, "Race you!"_

_"Hey!" Azrael grinned as he ran after his little brother._

* * *

Azrael awoke with a start, his heart sinking when he realized that it was only a dream. Peeking out of his hiding place, Azrael absentmindly fingered the amulet around his neck as he made sure that no one was around. Then, his electric blue eyes looked at the gem on his amulet, which reflected the same color as his eyes. Tightening his grip around it, Azrael hugged it close to his chest.

Azrael can't remember how exactly but somehow, he was able to hide it from Hades, hence the reason why it's around his neck. Now, he kept it tucked underneath his shirt, keeping it out of eyesight.

Tucking the amulet back, Azrael looked up at the sky, only to see a single shooting star streak across the sky. Remembering the memory, Azrael silently made a wish and then, slowly, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Lyle cursed himself as he laid in bed, his dark blue eyes narrowing at his own weakness.

_I got taken down by a bunch of gang members how...humiliating!, _he thought, silently growling.

At first, Lyle protested that he was fine, though he could still feel the pain where the bullets have penatrated. But after argueing with Dante XII for a while, Lyle gave in and did what the older Devil Hunter told him to do. As soon as Dante XII left the room though, Lyle at first tried to sit up, only to find himself laying back down as dizziness started to take over. Though he hated to admit it, after that Lyle knew he needed the rest. But even so, Lyle can't keep himself still, finding himself fidgeting around and such. Something was still telling him to hide or flee but Lyle didn't know what to do. It only caused him to get confused and his condition only makes it worse. All Lyle could do now is sit and wait.

* * *

Dante XIII now found himself back in the boat but this time, he was clinging on for dear life. Though the boat was quite stable, the winds were going at high speeds, worsening Dante's paranoia. But Vergil had somehow convinced him to come, saying that just in case if they need the extra hand, that he'll be there. Dante XIII highly doubts that. But it was too late to turn back now.

"What if the currents washed it away?" He asked, finally being able to calm himself down enough to speak.

This caused Dante XII to chuckle, "If it's a demonic text I don't think it could be washed away. Somehow, when in the ocean or in a large source of water, they cling onto whatever they could hold onto and stay there."

"So, they're alive?" Dante asked.

Once again, his Uncle laughed, "Don't know, but there are rumors that they are."

"Great" Vergil muttered as he started to take off his blindfold and jacket.

They were taking off clothing that would get caught easily in the ship once they had arrived at the pinpoint location, they were even taking off their shirts to lessen the risk of being snagged and drowning. Once Dante XII was already done taking off his loose articles of clothes, he had already jumped in before his nephews could stop him. Giving each other a look, Vergil VII and Dante XIII just shrugged and followed after their Uncle. Like before, the water was dark but once again, it wasn't dark enough to completely blind the descendants of Sparda. Once Dante XII slowed down, Vergil VII and Dante XIII swam past their uncle and started to lead him towards the before they could get inside, Vergil felt Dante tap him on the shoulder.

_What?, _he twirled around, giving his younger twin and annoyed look.

Instead of answering telepathically, Dante pointed at the side of the ship, causing Vergil to stare at his younger twin. Though unsure, Vergil followed where Dante's finger was pointing at and stop.

Right outside of the hull, clinging onto the decaying wood, was the demonic text.

Though before Vergil could point it out to their Uncle, Dante XII grabbed his nephews by the shoulders and dragged them towards the nearest rocks. When the twins tried to get his attention, they froze.

Sharks

Sharks were swimming around the ship, their pointed heads swishing back and forth, detecting food...and detecting them.

Vergil let out a mental groan. When will things ever go easy for them?

The elder twin turned to their Uncle to somehow ask him what they were going to do next but his eyes went wide when he realized that their Uncle was missing. While looking around, he felt a tap on his shoulder and once again twirled around to see his twin pointing at something. Following the direction of his finger, Vergil VII's heart stopped when he saw their Uncle swimming towards the ship...and into the swarms of sharks.

_What is he thinking!, _he thought gawking.

At first Vergil thought of going after his uncle but decided against it. If he goes after Dante XII, then his twin will come after him as well and...it's not going to end well.

So finally, Vergil decided to let his Uncle handle it, hoping that his Uncle knew what he was doing.

* * *

When Dante XII saw the sharks, his first instincts was to grab his nephews and pull them to the nearest hiding place. Then the next thing he knew, he found himself swimming towards the ship. Either he wanted to get to the demonic text that badly or he was just plain crazy.

Well the only thing that Dante XII cared about now was his nephews. After hearing the news of his older sisters death a.k.a, Vergil VII's and Dante XIII's mother, Dante XII realized that his nephews was the closest thing he has to a family.

He won't fail protecting them again.

At first, Dante XII had a hard time avoiding the sharks, having to hide behind rocks and debri constantly but after a moment of practice he was able to keep an eye out for all the sharks in the perimeter and able to swim long periods of time.

Finally, he made it to the side of the ship and grabbed the paper, folded it, and tucked it into his pocket. Now Dante XII has to get across the sharks again to get back to his nephews. But he has a problem.

He is running out of air.

Though not in the danger zone, he could feel his lungs burning for oxygen. He thought at first of just swimming to the surface but then he thought about Vergil and Dante hiding behind the rocks.

Are they running out of air also?

If he leaves them, they might think that he's still in there and put themselves in danger of staying under too long and drowning.

Then again, they were expert Devil Hunters, they must have some common sense.

But Dante XII didn't want to risk it.

He is not going to abandon family.

Slowly, Dante XII started to make his way back towards his nephews.

* * *

Hades was in a fury.

How could he lose such an important document?

He had went into his library to look for a certain text but after several minutes of searching, realized that he had brought it with him during the boat attacked and came to the conclusion that somehow, he had dropped it. Now Hades was in the hidden passageway, only known to him and his family, pacing pack and force in anger.

"Damn it!" Hades cursed once more, his red eyes narrowing, "If any of those Sparda brats figure what it says, they'll ruin everything!"

As he said this, he heard a faint chuckle from behind, causing him to twirl around and glare daggers at the hidden form in the shadows, "What are you laughing at?"

"You?" Hidden in the shadows, you could barely see the figure smile, "I've never seen you act like this Hades. Did those 'Sparda brats' got the best of you?"

The figure laughed again, causing Hades fury to rise even further.

"Shut up!" he roared, jabbing an accusing finger at the figure, "You're the reason why they were born in the first place! If only you've known the sin you've committed, you would still have the throne!"

Roaring with laughing, the figure just slightly tilted his head to one side, a grin plastered onto his face, "Oh, and what will others say when they hear 'your' sin Hades?"

Trembling in fury, Hades held out his hand, causing a sword to appear before he grabbed it and lunged towards the figure.

The sword completely went through the stranger, the end actually penatrating the wall.

Hades watched as the unknown man coughed and gasp before releasing his grip on the sword and counted, "...7 swords. How much more can you take before you die completely?"

Though blood was seeping from his mouth, the figure let out a strained smile and said, "As long...as long as descendants...descendants of Sparda...lives..."

His blood boiling in anger, Hades left the secret chamber, leaving the unknown man alone.

* * *

Though they almost drowned and almost gotten eaten by sharks, the descendants of Sparda were at last back in Devil May Cry, the wet parchment in front of them as they sat at the kitchen table. Though they were still wet, they twins refused to change unless their Uncle translated what the text say and tell them the truth. At first, Dante XII refused to, not helping but having a bad vibe on the parchment. But after much convincing, Dante XII finally let the twins stay with him though reluctant.

"Do you know what it says?" Dante asked, his pink eyes staring hopefully at his uncle.

Staring at the parchment, Dante XII shrugged his shoulders, "It's...sort of hard to tell. The parchement is too wet to read properly, but I can read one line though..."

"And that is..."

Rereading the line, Dante XII read, "...children of the Shadow prince..."

The twins stared.

"That's it?" Vergil asked, raising an eyebrow, "I thought it was something important."

"It might be important" Dante XII shrugged, "But I think we have to wait until the paper completely dries in order to read the rest of it."

"Great, we came from a long line of ancestry that could read and speak multiple languages but we can't even read demonic text" Dante XIII grumbled, causing his uncle to smile.

"Though you two may know Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, and many other languages, your mother and I though you two were still too young to learn the language of the demons and devils."

"And let me guess, we're still too young?" Vergil asked.

Their uncle shook his head, "Actually, we originally planned to teach you when you guys turned 16."

This caused Dante XIII and Vergil VII to stare.

Seeing his nephews reaction, the older Devil Hunter chuckled, "But I'm guessing you two are pass that age right now."

Standing up, Dante XII said, "It's getting late, I think it's time we get some rest, don't you think?"

* * *

I got lazy writing the end - -'

Please Fav/Review


	15. Mission 14: Arrival

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 14: Arrival

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Packing the last of his things, Dante XIII frowned as he turned to his twin, "You think this is a good idea?"

His older brother just shrugged, "Uncle Dante is renowned not only for his Devil Hunter skills, but also his ability to read and translate many languages, even ones that are dead. So if Uncle Dante says to go to New Fortuna, we are going to New Fortuna."

Several days after the reading of the parchment, Dante XII was able to translate more of the text though he refused to tell his nephews what it was. The only hint he gave them was that they have to return to New Fortuna to find more clues.

Dante sighed, "Well, at least Lyle will finally be able to go back home."

Almost 2 weeks away from home, the twins saw Lyle started to get short tempered and going into depression. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that they were bringing him along on some of their missions. Though he took part of the job gleefully, the homesickness still was getting to Lyle. So when he heard the news that they were returning to New Fortuna, the twins saw Lyle's face lit up almost immediately.

"It's kind of ironic" Vergil said as he packed one of the Devil Arms, "that he would return to a home that would rather have him gone."

Thinking for a moment, Dante shrugged, "Well, I guess when you grow up in one area most of your life, you get connected to it."

"A feeling that we don't know since we moved around countless times" Vergil said as he closed his suitcase, "How many times did we move in our lifespan? 15-16 times?"

"Somewhere around there" Dante crossed his arms, "I thought it was in the 20's though."

Grinning he said, "Let's just say that we moved around too much that we lost count."

"Maybe" Vergil said as he picked up his bags, "Let's go, we'll be late for our flight if we continue to talk like this."

This wiped the grin off of Dante's face, "Don't remind me of that death trap."

Not helping but mentally smirk at his brother's phobia, Vergil headed down the stairs with Dante behind him.

* * *

Lyle picked on the sweater that he was wearing.

Since he's been living there for a while, the Dante's insisted that they should buy new clothing for him. Though reluctant, Lyle let them buy new clothing for him and surprisingly, they bought the clothes that were his style.

He wore a long sleeve black shirt but rolled up the sleeves up this elbows. A dark blue hoodie sweater was over the shirt and left open but buttoned on the very top. White pants reaching to his shins was added along with black combat boots. He also has a black wristband on his right wrist. They even went as far buying a new holster for Red Star. The only thing that didn't change was Black Wings strapped onto his back and the bracelet on his left wrist, its aqua green gem still shining.

Fixing his sweater once again, Lyle decided to head downstairs, having brought nothing but the clothes on his back.

Now in the living room, Lyle stopped when he saw the weapons vault wide open and saw Vergil standing inside. Glancing around and seeing neither Dante's, Lyle headed into vault.

"What are you doing?"

Vergil jumped and twirled around, and though the strap of cloth covers his eyes, glared at Lyle, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Lyle crossed his arms and smirked, "You must be really busy in order for you not to notice me. Tell me, what are you doing?"

Frowning, Vergil turned around, picked something up, and turned back to face Lyle. In his hands, is remnants of Cain, the spear.

"I trying to put him back together" Vergil muttered turning around and started to piece the weapon back together, "sadly, I don't think he will ever return to his normal condition."

Putting his hands on his hips, Vergil sighed, "I had no choice but to bring Alastor."

"Alastor? You mean the lightning sword?" Lyle asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Vergil gave him a glare, "If you got stabbed by a Devil Arm, would you want it around you?"

Silence.

"Exactly"

Leaving the remnants of Cain on counter, Vergil left the vault, leaving Lyle to stare at the remaining Devil Arms.

"You sure you guys won't be lonely?" He asked.

_We're Devil Arms boy, we're not going to be completely alone, _Ifrit said, _though all of us would like to go with them._

Concerned, Lyle looked around at the remaning weapons in the room.

Agni&Rudra were being left behind as well as Ifrit, Cerberus, Viper, the Nightmare-B and Y, and countless other Devil Arms.

Heaving out a sigh, Lyle let out a light wave, "See ya" and left the vault, hearing the chorus of weapons saying their temporary farewells.

* * *

Walking down the halls of the palace, Azrael had returned to Hell after contacting Hades that the Devil Hunters were on their way to New Fortuna, being ordered by the shadow devil to return. Though hesitant at first, Azrael immediately complied and soon found himself back in the palace. Now, he has to report to Hades.

Entering the throne room, Azrael stopped, bent down on one knee and bowed low, keeping his icy blue eyes to the floor. Only when he heard Hades say, "Up" did Azrael stood.

"Anything useful to report?" Hades asked.

Silent for a moment, Azrael pondered before he answered, "The past few days they have been doing nothing but tending to Gabriel whom had been seriously injured against a small group of humans."

Pausing for a second after hearing Hades let out a small scoff, Azrael continued, "From where I was, I could tell that they care deeply for their comrades, even if they hadn't known them for long."

"And of Dante and Vergil?"

Silent, Azrael answered, "Dante the XIII and Vergil the VII is hardly seen without the other, though on ocassions I do see one of them leave the shop but not for long periods of time."

Musing for several minutes, Hades said, "Anything else?"

"They're quite low on supplies but high on Devil Arms" Azrael added, "though high on offense, their defense have been severly crippled and their stocks on health items are extremely low."

This caused a smirk to appear on Hades face, "Tempting enough..." Then he frowned, "but it's too soon...Azrael!"

The hybrid froze.

"I want you to follow them to New Fortuna but keep out of sight and return with new information, understand?" Hades ordered.

Giving his master a blank stare, Azrael bowed and said, "Yes, Lord Hades" and turned to leave.

"One more thing..."

Azrael stopped.

"If you have the chance, bring Gabriel here"

His heart skipping a beat, Azrael said nothing but only nodded as he headed towards the exit of the throne room.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Lyle asked as he glanced at Dante XIII whom was seated several seats behind them, his face pale and his hands clenching the armrest tightly.

"Don't worry about him" Vergil said, tightening his blindfold, "He just has a slight phobia that's all."

Lyle nodded his head, "I see."

With a sigh, he slid down in his seat, his side and back feeling empty without Red Star and Black Wings on his side.

Before they arrived at the airport, Dante XII had to hide their weapons which was in a special suitcase that he had made to specially hide Devil Arms. At first Lyle was reluctant, feeling empty and weak without his weapons next to him but after much convincing, he finally handed over his sword and gun which he watched sadly as it was packed away.

"Just another two hours" Lyle muttered to himself, "and you'll have them back."

"Aaaahhh!"

Vergil and Lyle jumped at the sudden yell and both turned their heads towards Dante XIII whom was gone from his seat.

Silent for a moment, Vergil turned his covered eyes towards his uncle whom had been seated next to Dante XIII, "Uncle Dante?"

His Uncle just shrugged, "I just opened the window and the next thing I knew there was a yelp and he was gone."

Vergil facepalmed himself, heaving out a sigh, "I'll look for him."

Standing up, Vergil left Lyle alone whom was staring puzzled at the older Devil Hunters.

Watching Vergil leave, Lyle turned back around in his seat, "Luckily we got 1st class."

Having no idea where Dante XII had gotten the money, the younger Devil Hunters were surprised to learn that they were going to ride the plane 1st class. When they boarded, they were even more surprised to learn that the 1st class area was reserved especially for them, leaving them the only 4 in that part of the plane.

Getting comfortable, Lyle looked around and with a sigh, pulled out a book from underneath his jacket, flipped to a page and started to read.

* * *

Unloading their bags, Lyle watched as the Dante's and Vergil loading their bags onto a cart and started wheeling it out into the streets.

"Erm...isn't it a good idea to avoid public areas?" Lyle asked as he caught up with the older Devil Hunters.

Vergil nodded, "We would...if we could."

"Eh?"

"If we tried to sneak into New Fortuna and get discovered well...it's not going to end well."

"What if we don't get caught what then?"

The blud clad hybrid just shrugged, "All my Uncle said was that we have to gain the trust of the city, that way our work could get along more smoother."

"Like that's going to happen" Lyle muttered.

The blue clad stared at the younger Devil Hunter through his blindfold.

"New Fortuna always have been distrustful of anything that's Devil or part" Lyle explained, "The only exception is the Order of the Sword, which I killed off."

Heaving out a sigh, "And I have a feeling that the citizens still are distrusful."

Like as thought to prove his words, right when the descendants of Sparda step foot in the streets, all eyes were on them. Passing by, each Devil Hunter either recieve a look of fear or a look of hatred.

"Ignore them" Dante XII whispered when the youngest Devil Hunter nervously glanced at the citizens, "They haven't seen you in years, most likely they won't recognize you unless they get really close."

Lyle nodded.

When they finally made it to their room, the streets have finally cleared and the building was literally on the isolated part of the city. Though luckliy for them, the hotel was pretty good. And once again, somehow Dante XII was able to have enough money to stay for at least a couple of weeks.

"What do you think will happen if we stay here past 2 weeks?" Dante asked as he started unpacking.

Him and his brother were obviously sharing a room. Dante XII and Lyle were in another.

"That, I don't want to think about" Vergil answered, "I just hope we finish our stay here before your time is up."

Staring at his brother, Dante XIII just shrugged and lied down in the bed, snuggling in, "...I have a question?"

"Yeah?"

"...How are we going to investigate if at least half of the citizens hate us?.."

Silence.

"Now that's a good question."

Setting his bag aside, Vergil VII sat on the corner of his own bed, pondering for a moment, "Either we stay out of sight or..."

"Completely ignore them?" Dante XIII finished.

Vergil nodded, "If they don't try and attack us first that is."

"Tsch, like that's 'not' going to happen" Dante said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "When did a city never attack us?"

"None" His brother said, "At least once we get attacked."

"Duh"

With a sigh, Vergil lied down his bed, "Sleep well, brother."

"Same to you, Verg"

The lights went out.

* * *

Their Hotel was one of the isolated areas from the city, actually on the other side from the airport where they had landed. Took so long to get there, that when they had arrived, it was already dark. So Dante XII said that for now, they have to get some rest.

Lyle's head was on his pillow but his eyes were wide open. Dante XII had fallen asleep hours ago. How? Lyle doesn't know. Somehow the knowledge of being back in New Fortuna was...uncomfortable to him. Turning onto his side, the teenager heaved out a sigh.

"Ironic that when I get here" he muttered, "That I already want to leave."

"That isn't much of a surprise."

Jumping, Lyle sat upright, only to see Dante XII upright in his bed also, giving the teen a gentle smile.

"What...what do you mean?" Lyle asked as he watched the adult slide out of bed.

"Returning to a home and immediately, you want to leave" Dante XII brushed some of his long white hair away from his eyes, "That usually happens when a severe trauma or stressor occurs."

"Eh?" The teenager stared confused at the adult whom just chuckled.

"You might have experience something here that's keeping you attached" The older Devil Hunter explained, "But an experience traumatic enough that you also don't to stay there as well."

"But what's that have got to do with this?" Lyle frowned, "I had amnesia since I was 6, nothing really-"

"I heard that you killed off the Order of the Sword."

Lyle's dark blue eyes stared wide eyed, "How did you-"

"When I asked my nephews to tell me everything, I mean 'everything'" Dante XII said, giving Lyle a serious look, "Vergil told me that when he examined the bodies, he saw slight hesitation marks, though it was a gun."

Seating himself back onto to his bed, Dante XII continued, "Vergil told me that when he fought you, you were right on target but on the bodies... he could immediately tell that something was holding you back."

Staying silent for several minutes, the older Devil Hunter asked, "Did you have a connection with the organization?"

At those words, Lyle felt his body go stiff; his face saddening, "I...I was found out in the streets...dying by...by one of the members..."

His eyes trailed towards the floor, "When I told them I couldn't remember anything, not even my own name, they took me in. They were...like a family to me."

Lyle couldn't help but let out a small smile, "One of them...I saw him like a father figure...Herick. It was thanks to him that at first, I wanted to join the Order of the Sword"

"But...I'm guessing something happened that made you change your mind?"

Right when Dante XII asked, he was slightly took back by surprise when Lyle's soft demeanor swiftly changed to one that of anger and hatred.

"There was this 'ascension' ceromony that turns humans into demons, giving them more power in return for their humanity. I thought that the Order wasn't going to accept it but...to my horror, they agreed to it. Even Herick...the one that I saw as my father...and the one who gave me my name.

I started hating them after that. Completely threw away my dream of becoming the Order, turning them down everytime they asked me when I grew old enough. When I stole Yamato and left, I decided to cut myself off from them...permanently."

"Then what caused you to kill them then?" Dante XII asked.

Silent for a moment, Lyle said, "It was..it was because...I was disgusted at their choice. I hated them...hated them for so long about them accepting the 'ceromony' that I guess...I didn't want them to live. I thought that the world would be better off...without people like the Order."

"But you still hold a close bond with them, right?" Dante XII asked.

Lyle shrugged, "...I guess..."

As Lyle thought for a moment, a question came to mind.

"How did you know that I was having...troubles?" He asked.

Dante XII just gave a teen a small smile, "Let's get some sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow to make up for lost time."

"Wha- Mr. Dante!"

But Dante XII was already laying on his side, asleep.

* * *

As he and his brother were waiting outside, Dante let out a loud yawn as he stretched, "What do you think is taking Uncle Dante and Lyle so long? They're the ones that said to meet them out here early in the morning."

The elder twin just shrugged, "Not everybody could keep promises."

"How is this even a promise?"

Before Vergil VII could answer, Uncle Dante XII and Lyle came through the front door.

"Good Morning" Their Uncle greeted which they did the same, "Everybody had a good night?"

Dante and Vergil both opened their mouth to reply but stopped when they saw the teenager beside the older Devil Hunter. They could obviously tell that he didn't have a good night.

"I'll take that as a yes" Dante XII smiled, "Come on, let's get going, we don't want to be more behind than we already are."

Heading off, the younger Devil Hunters followed him; curious on their next location.

* * *

Please Fav/Review


	16. Mission 15: Problems

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 15: Problems

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Uncle Dante, tell us, why are we in New Fortuna?" Dante XIII asked, a deep frown etched on his face, "You promised you will once we reached the city."

For the 19th time, Dante XII just smiled at his nephew and said, "I'll tell you soon enough" and continue walking towards their location.

This only caused Dante XIII to be even more impatient.

"Be patient, brother" Vergil VII said as he read his book, amazingly following their uncle without bumping into anything, "when Uncle Dante says that he'll tell us, he'll tell us."

"But it's been hours now" Dante pouted, crossing his arms like a little child, "I can't wait much longer than that."

"You're always so impatient, why can't you learn to wait?"

"That's because it's unstylish."

"...And that's a good reason?"

"To me it is."

While this was happening, Lyle was behind the group, watching the twins in amusement. Though he was tired and all, the teen couldn't help but silently laugh at the childish but brotherly bond that the twins share. Not being able to stifle back a yawn, Lyle once again stretched, struggling to keep himself awake.

_How long is it going to take just to get to our location? _he asked himself.

The group had been walking for an hour; by now, many of the New Fortuna citizens are now bustling into the streets. As expected the group was not only given whispers and stares, but they were also cursed at and some even spat and threw objects at them, trying to get their attention. But the boys did what Dante XII said; simply ignore them.

"Here we are."

Shifting around to look around the tall Devil Hunter, Lyle only stared while Dante XIII and Vergil VII stood by; being unable to see the building.

"What...what is this place?" Lyle finally managed to say, turning his dark blue eyes towards the oldest Devil Hunter.

Dante XII replied with a smile, "Why it's a home of descendants of Sparda."

All eyes were on him, "What?"

Ignoring the looks of the younger Devil Hunters, Dante XII calmly walked up the steps of the house and softly knocked on the door and waited.

No answer.

A small smile still on his face, Dante XII knocked on the door again.

Still no answer.

By then, the smile on Dante XII's face was gone, replaced with a look of concern and once again knocked.

Again, no answer.

"Stand back" he warned before he took out Adsila and Kunal and brought up his right foot.

BOOM!

The door went flying across the room, the force strong enough to cause the door to actually shatter upon impact on the wall opposite of it. While the younger Devil Hunters gawked at oldest descendant of Sparda's action, Dante XII calmly stepped into the house, his glowing green eyes scanning the room. What Dante XII saw made him stop in his tracks.

"Oh Go-"

The shock was so immense that the eldest descendant of Sparda couldn't even finish his words; his arms falling limply to his side.

"Uncle Dante?"

Upon hearing the words of their relative, Dante XIII and Vergil VII headed inside, leaving Lyle outside whom was hesitant to follow after them.

Something was holding Lyle back, telling him not to go inside. Why? He doesn't know, but somehow Lyle knew that something in the back of his mind does.

"The hell!"

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Lyle slowly walked up the steps and entered inside.

His dark blue eyes went wide.

Dark stains covered the floor, the walls, even the ceiling; the furniture was ravaged and the walls were scratched up beyond repair.

"What...what happened?" Lyle managed to choke out, his eyes unable to leave the scene.

"A massacre" Dante XII muttered as he knelt down and tried to wipe his fingers on the floor.

He swore.

"Uncle Dante?" Dante XIII slightly tilted his head, giving his uncle a puzzled look.

"This wasn't recent" was Dante XII's reply, "the blood's too old."

"Then...that means..." Vergil started.

His Uncle nodded, "I estimate that it occurred several years ago, maybe about a decade."

He stood back up, "If the bloods this old...then that means..."

Dante XII turned his green eyes upstairs and ran up the stairs before the younger Devil Hunters could utter a word.

"Uncle Dante!"

Calling out their uncle's name, Dante XIII and Vergil VII followed Dante XII; once again leaving Lyle alone.

The teen was unable to find the will to move, his dark blue eyes locked onto the bloody surrounding.

_Why is this so…familiar, _the scene in front of him gave off a small sense of familiarity to Lyle and not just the bloody mess.

He felt like as though he's been there before and not just as a guest; it felt as though he had been there his whole life. Not only could Lyle feel it, but he could also see it. Though only flashes, he saw two adults, a couple obviously, seated in the nearest couch, watching their two children play on the floor in front of them.

"_Older brother" _

The two words rang in his head, causing Lyle to flinch and place his head in his hand.

_What…_, confused, Lyle glanced hesitantly up the stairs before he forced himself to follow after his companions.

"Did you guys find anything?" he called as he made it to the top.

When he didn't get an answer, Lyle walked down the hallway and glanced into each room until finally, he found the others.

"Why didn't you-" the teen stopped, his dark blue eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

More blood was smeared all over the walls and floor but this time, there was a body-no- two bodies in the middle of the mess. A decade of death had placed the bodies into decay, the corpses near a skeletal like state.

"Raphael and Eivana", Dante XII murmured, "a descendants of Vergil and a descendant of Nero."

He turned his head towards his nephews, "We have to find A-…Lyle, are you alright?"

The teen's eyes were wide as saucers, his dark blue orbs not leaving the corpses in front of him.

"_Daddy! Mommy!"_

Shaking uncontrollably, Lyle grunted in pain as he felt a sudden pang in his head and then the next thing he knew, he was staring up at the ceiling. Then slowly, he lost consciousness.

* * *

The other three descendants of Sparda were confused, concerned, and shocked when the youngest of the group suddenly fell over and didn't stand back up. Dante XIII and Vergil VII immediately ran to Lyle's side trying to shake him awake while Dante XII stood by, a deep frown etched onto his face.

_Is something still here?_

The oldest descendant knows that Lyle had just recently recovered so there wasn't any possibility that he would faint, especially at a time like this. This caused Dante XII to come to a conclusion that probably a demonic entity is located nearby and Lyle's dominant human side couldn't take the aura. But then he pushed that theory out as well. If there was a demon in the room, he would have sensed it. If he couldn't sense it, then Dante XIII and Vergil VII would 'definitely' have sensed an aura in the house. Something just isn't right. Holding his twin guns tightly in his hands Dante XII knelt down next to the unconscious teen and scooped him up into his arms. His nephews stared in surprise.

"Uncle Dante?"

"We're heading back to our hotel" Dante XII said, "We'll come back later."

The older teens seemed a little hesitant, "But…but the bodies…"

"Don't worry", their uncle gave him a reassuring smile, "we'll come back and give them a proper burial"

Glancing at each other, Dante XIII and Vergil VII followed Dante XII out of the house.

* * *

"Why did he just faint like that?" Dante XIII asked as he watched his uncle place the teen on his bed, "He was healthy when we came here right?"

"Well…that's what I thought" Dante XII frowned, "But ever since we came here he's been….uncomfortable."

"What do you expect?" Vergil VII said, seated in a nearby chair, "He hasn't been near New Fortuna, his birthplace, for a while and coming back might have been a little awkward for him."

"That maybe the case" Dante XII said, "But I think there is another reason."

The twins raised an eyebrow.

"Another reason?" Vergil VII asked.

"I saw the look on Lyle's face as soon as he entered the house" His uncle explained, "It was the look of trying to remember something."

"You know, Uncle Dante" Dante XIII said, "He could be just making a face at the dried blood you know?"

"That's what I thought at first" Dante XII admitted, "but then I saw his reaction when he saw the bodies of Raphael and Eivana."

"Maybe seeing a body agitated him or something" The red clad teen shrugged his shoulders, "That happened to me when I saw a body for the first time."

His uncle shook his head, placing a finger under his chin; obviously deep in thought, "While you two were still downstairs, I searched the rest of the rooms. There were no other bodies."

"You mean there were more people?"

Dante XII nodded at his nephews, "Rapheal and Eivana had two sons. One of their names was Gabriel and then other was Azrael."

The twins stared on in shock.

"Azrael!" Dante gawked, "You mean the Azrael that had tried to attack Lyle?"

Dante XII nodded, "He exactly fits the looks the child I last saw; white hair, electric blue eyes, pale skin, and a cool demeanor to match."

He heaved out a sigh, "I know the fate of one of the children but…Gabriel. From what I could break down, he's not in Hades hands but there was no body in the house. I'm guessing that somehow he had survived the massacre."

"So, do you have any ideas where he could-", Vergil VII stopped, his blindfold eyes turning towards Lyle, "You're not saying…"

"Lyle fits the description of little Gabriel" Dante XII said, "Short white hair, pale skin, and most importantly, dark blue eyes."

"But why didn't he bring it up earlier?" Dante XIII frowned, "If he had told us, it would have saved us a lot of investigating."

"Lyle told me that he had lost his memory when he was only 6 and from what I could tell he's 16 now," His Uncle said, "The murder occurred about a decade earlier which around then Lyle would be around..."

"6 years old" Vergil finished, frowning deeply, "Amazing really, how a 6 year old could survive something like that."

"Either it was luck, or something stopped the demons from killing him" Dante XII said, "I wish we could go back to the house and find more evidence but..."

"We can't leave Lyle like this can we?" Dante XIII turned his blindfolded eyes towards the teen, "...one of us could stay behind..."

"It's not going to be either you or me Dante" The elder twin said, crossing his arms.

"But Uncle Dante knows this city better than any of us and not only that he also knows the way back to the house," Dante frowned, also crossing his arms, "Compare how much time we'll waste without Uncle Dante."

Vergil frowned even deeper but no words came from him.

"I'll stay behind" Dante XIII volunteered, "If I go I might do something 'reckless'."

"That's because you will" Vergil VII said underneath his breath as he and his Uncle left the room, leaving the youngest Devil Hunters behind.

* * *

Azrael remembers the house.

Our home, he thought, no...not anymore.

But even so, he still remembers the time when their father would bring them outside and teach them how to use swords and other assortment of weapons. His mother would be seated nearby; smiling as she polished the blades and guns that she had collected over the years.

Azrael showed no interest in the guns at all, saying that it makes things too easy but even so, his little brother still insisted on being taught not only the way of the sword but also how to use guns as well. He remembers that he would always rolls his eyes as he watched Gabriel struggle to hold a gun in his hands, let alone firing one. But even though he claims that he doesn't know how to use a gun, Azrael remembers that he would always try and help Gabriel use a gun and to Azrael's surprise, he was pretty good at it.

Clenching his katana in his right hand, Azrael sadly gazed into a window; images flashed in his mind as he remembers little Gabriel peeking his head outside to glance at the stars and how he name the stars as easily as he could read. A small reluctant smile appeared on Azrael's face as he remembered how envious he was of Gabriel's star reading abilities. Then as soon as it appeared, the smile disappeared from his face. Though he could read the stars as easily as his younger brother now; the sin that Azrael committed will never bring his family back.

_And when Gabriel gets his memory back_, he thought, _he'll hate me, I'm sure of it._

Taking one last glance at the house, Azrael turned around and headed towards the isolated area of New Fortuna.

* * *

"Uncle Dante? You wouldn't mind telling me now what was on that note that made you think that the next clue is in New Fortuna?"

Dante XII stopped, making his nephew almost bump into his back.

Heaving out a sigh after several minutes, the green eyed devil turned around, "The note is written in old demonic text and I can't understand all of it; but I translated just enough to know what its saying."

Quiet for a moment, Dante XII added, "I wasn't really sure what the parchment meant, but it said, 'Dark Knight Family in the city of his majesty's rule...'"

"So you believe that this family was the one that the note was talking about?" Vergil VII asked.

His uncle nodded, "But now, two of them are dead, one is serving a devil, and the other has amnesia. I just hope that their home has another clue."

Approaching the home of the deceased family; Vergil VII stopped as he sensed a familiar presence. Turning his head around, Vergil frowned when he could no longer sense the aura.

"Vergil, you alright?"

"I'm fine, just thought that I sensed something" Vergil followed his Uncle into the house.

* * *

Dante XIII rolled a pencil on the desk in his hotel room. His brother and his uncle hardly left the room and already he was getting bored.

"Maybe I should have gone with Vergil's idea" he muttered, placing his chin in one of his hands.

Though Dante XIII may seem rebellious; most of the time he follows his twins lead. Come to think of it, the only people that he would ever listen to was his uncle, brother, sister and mother.

When his sister and mother came to mind, Dante XIII's heart sank with misery and shame.

_I was strong enough to protect them_, he thought, _but I was too stubborn to-_

He shoved the thought out of his head.

_I have to stay positive, _he thought, smacking himself on the face, _what I feel; Vergil feels as well, I can't distract him from his work._

The twins have recently discovered another mental ability that they both share; the ability to sense each other's emotions. Since it was a recent discovery, Vergil and Dante only had a small amount of time to practice to cut each other's emotions off, which was a hard task.

Heaving out a sigh of boredom, the red clad devil hunter jumped when he heard a soft knock come from the door.

"Coming, coming" he grumbled as he forced himself out of his seat.

But as Dante XIII reached for the door handle, he sensed a familiar aura coming from the other side. By the time he realized who it was, the door was already flung open, sending the red clad devil hunter across the room and into the wall. Luckily, he didn't crash through but the impact was hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Sliding down onto his knees, Dante gasped for breath as he sensed the familiar hybrid approach the unconscious teenager.

"Hey angel!" He yelled as he stood up.

Like Dante had predicted, the figure froze and then almost instantly ran towards the devil hunter.

Drawing Rebellion from his back, Dante narrowly blocked the katana attack; the sword literately inches from his face.

"It's kind of ironic really" Dante said through clenched teeth, "That you, an Angel would work for a devil."

Feeling the force build on his blade; Dante XIII let Azrael's sword slide down his before he moved to the side, dodging another attack. Pulling his sword close to him, Dante jumped back, distancing himself from his opponent.

"I have one question really" Dante huffed, pointing his blade at Lyle, "Is he really your little brother?"

When Azrael's electric blue eyes widen, Dante took the opportunity to rush him; his blade held high over his head.

* * *

Feeling the sudden emotions of sadness and guilt flow into his mind, the blue clad teen slightly flinched but relaxed when he felt the emotions disappear as quickly as they came.

_Thank god that Dante has common sense, _he thought as he leaned again a wall, his arms crossed.

Then suddenly, Vergil let out a slight wheeze as he waited for his uncle, whom was inside the room where the corpses were located.

"Vergil?" his uncle called out, peeking his head out into the hallway, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine" the blue clad teen coughed, taking in deep breaths, "I just think that Dante might have run into something again."

Even though a deep frown formed on Dante XII's face, his uncle slowly nodded and once again, his head disappeared back into the room. Heaving out a sigh of relief, Vergil slightly growled as he placed a hand over a chest.

_That was no accident, _he thought.

Vergil at first, thought about telling his uncle the truth, but then again if he and Dante XII return back to their hotel, Dante XIII would get into a fit.

_He could handle himself anyways, _the blue clad teen thought, returning to his normal position.

Suddenly, extreme pain shot up to his side, causing him to cough and collapse onto his knees. Struggling to stifle the sounds of pain, Vergil place his hand over his ribs, only to pull it back and smell the familiar scent of copper.

"Dante..." he managed to cough as he slowly stood up.

* * *

At first, Dante XIII thought that he had him. But the red clad teen had underestimated the speed of the older hybrid. The next thing he knew, a sudden pain rushed up on his side and blood flowed from his mouth; before he knew it, Dante felt Azrael's katana being pulled out of him, feeling the momentum push him back. Being unable to keep his balance, the devil hunter fell onto the floor with a dull 'thud'; coughing blood as he clenched his hand over his wound. Watching Dante writhe on the floor, Azrael then calmly flung his sword to the side, flinging off the blood before sheathing his blade and slowly approached Lyle. Unable to push himself up, Dante snatched his blindfold off of his eyes and glared at the angel hybrid as best as he could. But unlike the original pink hues, Dante's eyes were slowly turning to the color of crimson, turning into a more blood like shade as his anger grew.

"You..." he growled, "Never turn your back on an enemy!"

With that, Dante's eyes turned completely red, the familiar red aura bursting around him.

Sensing the demonic aura, Azrael turned around; suddenly stunned as he witnessed Dante XIII stood back up, letting out a long demonic roar.

_It's...it's..., _Azrael was completely speechless; unable to stop himself shaking, _It's...it's Lord Hades..._

Hearing Dante release another inhuman roar, Azrael quickly placed his hand around the hilt of his sword.

He was too slow.

Azrael felt something come into contact into his chest, knocking the air out of him. Before he could even take in what had happened, Azrael felt an impact on the side of his head, causing his sight to black out for a moment. Feeling the next hit coming, Azrael held up his blade, blocking the next attack. Spitting the blood out of his mouth, Azrael quickly regained his composure, struggling to scan the red clad devil hunter.

"Don't be distracted!" Dante roared, bringing his opposite hand forward, wrapping it around Azrael's neck.

Only if he had known that he had thrown his whole body into Azrael's.

The two hybrids crashed through the wall, causing both of them to tumble into the air. Though the hotel wasn't very wide, it was actually high enough so when the two descendants of Sparda fell, they were falling from the seventh floor.

Wrenching Dante's hand from his neck, Azrael released his wings which expanded about 15-20 feet; struggling to fly away. Seeing this coming, Dante grabbed one of Azrael's wings and a sickening 'snap' could be heard as the red clad devil hunter folded the wing in half. Letting out a gasp, Azrael kicked Dante off of him only to ram into the building opposite of the hotel as a result. Finally what seemed like eternity, both hybrids hit the ground simultaneously.

Coughing and gasping, Azrael pushed himself onto all fours, though he winced when he felt his injured wing drag on the ground from the movement. Then slowly, Azrael turned his head back towards Dante whom was not too far where he had landed.

The red clad teen was on his stomach, his face turned sideways and unmoving. Hesitating for a moment; Azrael stood up and almost collapse, feeling pain rush through his right leg. Grunting, Azrael forced himself to move towards the unconscious devil hunter and then stopped as he stood over him. Then he moved his hand towards Dante though he was hesitant. Even though the dark aura was gone, Azrael could still sense the familiarity and similarity that it had shown towards his masters. Gulping, Azrael grabbed Dante by collar of his jacket.

BANG!

Narrowly dodging a bullet, Azrael snapped his head towards the source of the gunshot only for his electric blue eyes to widen when he recognized Dante XII.

"Azrael!" The older Devil Hunter roared in anger as he aimed Adsila and Kunal at the angel hybrid.

Unable to dodge and fly, Azrael instead held up his katana and twirled it repeatedly, knocking the bullets harmlessly to the ground as he heard Dante XII fire off more shots.

"What have you done!" Dante XII growled holstering his twin guns before holding his hand out, summoning his sword into his hand.

Hesitating for a moment, Azrael shook his head before he forced himself to jump back, barely dodging one of Dante XII's attacks. But the dodge had caused Azrael to land on his injured leg causing him to yelp and fall helplessly onto his back. Seeing Dante XII approaching him, Azrael tried to crawl backwards but could only wince as pangs of pain rushed through his wing and leg. When the older devil hunter was finally upon him, Azrael stopped and closed his eyes, waiting for the man to finish him off. But when nothing happened, Azrael opened one eye then both of them when he saw the sword between his eyes, inches from his face.

"I'm sorry"

Puzzled, Azrael gazed up at the older Devil Hunter whose expression had changed from anger to guilt.

"I'm sorry for leaving you…in that place" Dante XII said, "If…if I only had at least forced you to come with me…you wouldn't be like this now."

Azrael stared at Dante XII and became even more puzzled when the older devil hunter lowered his sword and made it sink back into the ground.

"Forgive me for this later" He heard the Devil Hunter say before his eyes widen when Azrael saw Dante XII draw out his twin guns once again.

BANG! BANG!

Two shots hit the ground beside Azrael whom stared at the bullet holes puzzled until vines started to grow from the hearth. Before the angel hybrid could move, the plants quickly curled themselves around his arms and legs, making Azrael immobile to move.

"Bullet seeds" Dante XII explained when he saw the confused expression on Azrael's face, "don't even have to hit the opponent directly. Just hit the ground next to them and force the seeds in the bullets to grow. Though only I'm able to control it."

Holstering Kunal and Adsila, Dante XII turned his attention towards his nephew and then heaved out a sigh.

While back at the house, Vergil had called out his brother's name before a demonic aura exploded around him. Dante XII had no choice but to knock his nephew out in order to make sure that he doesn't go berserk. He then left him behind in the house to check on his other nephew.

"Great" he muttered as he looked onto the roads only to see it deserted, "not only did we cause a ruckus but everybody out here saw everything. Damn"

Turning his attention to Azrael, Dante XII said, "You can't walk, right?"

Hesitating for a moment, the angel hybrid nodded.

"Broken leg?"

Azrael nodded again.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Dante XII rubbed the back of his head, "Damn, transporting three incapacitated kids isn't going to be easy."

* * *

Please Fav/Review


	17. Mission 16: Anger Remorse Regret and

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 16: Anger, Remorse, Regret and Guilt

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening his red eyes, Vergil slightly groaned as he forced himself up, only to froze when he realized that he was on a bed.

_How did I..._, confused, Vergil then slowly realized what had occured.

He remembered pain; then a strong energy burst throughout his body and then...nothing.

Groaning slighlty, Vergil placed a hand on the back of his head as he felt a dull pain.

"Dante" the blue clad devil hunter said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Suddenly he stopped, his exposed red eyes staring wide eyed at the figure in front of him.

"..."

"Uncle Dante!"

His uncle came bursting through the door only to stop when he saw his nephew jabbing a finger at Azrael (whom was seated nearby on a chair), a pissed off expression on his face.

"What is he doing here?" Vergil growled, causing Dante XII to stare.

"Well..."

Dante XII explained to Vergil VII that he had left him here in the house after he had knocked him out, quickly adding in that Vergil might have went Devil and gone berserk if he hadn't. Then he explain to the blue clad hybrid that he had went back and stopped Azrael from taking Dante XIII and Lyle and brought the 3 of them back here for safe keeping.

"That explains most of it" Vergil said, crossing his arms; his eyes not once leaving the angel hybrid, "but why didn't you tie him up?"

Dante XII stared, "Isn't it completely obvious?"

When an confused expression appeared on his nephews face, the older devil hunter sighed and nodded his head towards Azrael's leg. Examing the angel hybrid closer, Vergil realized what he had meant when he saw the hybrid's injuries.

"Oh" Vergil said after he saw the cast around Azrael's right leg and wing, "I...I see."

He turned his eyes towards his uncle, "But that still doesn't explain-"

"If you're awake, then Dante should be waking up any moment now" Dante the XII interrupted, "and maybe soon Lyle should be able to awaken as well."

He turned to leave the room.

"Uncle Dante! Wait!"

But Vergil's call came a little too late; Dante XII had left the room, shutting the door behind him. Sitting on his bed for a moment, Vergil heaved out a frustrated sigh and pushed himself up, only to fall back onto the bed when the world spun. Heaving out another sigh, he turned his red eyes towards the Angel hybrid, whom was staring at him warily the whole time.

"So your name is Azrael, right?" Vergil asked.

A puzzled look on his face, Azrael slowly nodded his head.

Brushing his fingers through his white hair, Vergil then asked, "So...is Lyle really-"

When Azrael's electric blue eyes went wide, the blue clad devil hunter quickly said, "N-Never mind...You really can't move can you?"

Azrael nodded his head once, lifting his wings, only for the left one to rise higher than the right.

"Must be sad, breaking one of your wings like that" Vergil said, "then again, a broken leg is also no fun as well."

When a silence loomed over the room, Vergil shifted around on the bed, "Won't you...say anything?"

Once again, Azrael's eyes went wide and almost immediately, Vergil added, "But you don't to say anything if you don't want to."

As the angel hybrid calmed down, Vergil thought, _10 years in hell...can't imagine what that was like. _

No sooner had he thought of those words when the door swung open and Dante XIII popped into the room.

"Hey bro-"

The red clad teen found a hand clamped over his mouth and his bright pink hues stared puzzled into the eyes of his older twin.

"Shhhh"

Still seeing the puzzled look on the devil hunters face, Vergil rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards the corner of the room. Confused, Dante XIII took Vergil's hand off of his mouth and turned to look and immediately understood.

The loud 'bang' that the door had emitted had frightened Azrael whom had fallen out of his chair and somehow had made it to the corner. Now he was cowering in fear, his non-injured wing wrapped around his body.

"Hey" Dante XIII said softly, approaching the angel hybrid, "It's just a door, it's not going to hurt you."

The red clad teen brought his hand towards Azrael's wing but when Dante's fingers barely touched the feathers, Azrael pulled his wing tighter around his body and Dante swore that he heard small whimpers coming from behind the wing.

"Wow" He said, slightly surprised, "and several hours ago he was beating the crap out of me."

"That reminds me. Dante I have something to show you?"

"Eh?"

No sooner did Dante turned his head to look at his twin when he saw a book coming his way.

"Ow!" he yelled after the novel had made contact with the back of his head, making his head ring, "What was that for!"

Vergil tucked the book back into the inner pocket of his jacket; his head slightly ringing as well, "That was for being reckless back at the hotel."

"Hey! I didn't even start the fight, he-" Dante hesitated for a moment, his bright pink eyes turning to look at Azrael whom was now shivering.

"Gah!"

With that, Dante left the room, causing Vergil to be slighlty surprised.

Before followinng after his twin, Vergil took one more glance at the angel hybrid before he muttered, "Sorry" and then left.

When silence filled the room, Azrael hesitantly peeked over the edge of his non-injured wing before he slowly unwrapped it from around his body. Then, slowly he shifted around so that his back was against the corner of the room and once again, wrapped his wings around himself.

Absentmindly, Azrael brushed his fingers gently on his injured wing; causing him to slightly relax.

Back before Hades had completely broken his spirit, Azrael would crawl toward the corner of his prison and wrap his wings around himself; just like what he had done now. For some reason, he felt safe when his wings was wrapped around his body but every time Hades would appear in the room, Azrael would retact his wings. He wasn't really sure why but when Hades is in the room...Azrael just felt like as though if Hades saw them...

The angel hybrid shivered at the thought, wrapping his wings tighter around his body. He didn't want to think what Hades would have done if he had seen the wings.

* * *

"Had a nice chat?" Dante XII asked, poking his head from the hallway.

Dante and Vergil gave each other a glance. They had no idea how but the twins swear that their uncle knew their every move...most of the time.

"Not really" Dante admitted, shrugging his shoulders as he entered the room where Dante XII was, "he really didn't say anything at all."

The comment made Dante XII frowned.

"Something wrong?" Vergil asked.

"It's worse than I thought."

"Eh?"

"The reason why he isn't speaking" Dante XII explained as he pushed some furniture around, "is most likely because Hades ordered him not to."

"What?"

"Well...not until he was spoken to by him." Their Uncle added, "Hades is known to be cold hearted towards those who serve him. He punishes them severly for failure and insurbordination."

He turned his glowing green eyes towards his nephews, "Azrael must have said something to offend him and after Hades broke him, he ordered Azrael not to say a word unless he spoke to him."

"Damn" Dante XIII cursed, "When I get my hands on that devil I'll-"

"You're not ready for that" Dante XII interrupted as he smacked his hands together, wiping the dust off, "though I am tempted as well to kill him, Hades is the king of Hell and you must not only have a high status but also a large amount of power. He's not a force to be reckoned with."

The older devil hunter then pushed another furniture towards the wall, clearing the middle of the room completely, "Could you two do a favor for me and check on Lyle? He hasn't been even woken up a second for almost a day now."

When the twins nodded and left to check on the youngest devil hunter, Dante XII heaved out a sigh, "Getting Azrael back onto his feet will take a while."

* * *

Azrael woke up suddenly when he heard loud banging coming from the hallway. As he let out a light yawn, a large "Boom" followed the bangs, causing the angel hybrid to jump from the loud noise. He then heard someone yell, "Dante!" and a loud smack could be heard followed by an "Ow". Tiliting his head in curiousity, Azrael forced himself onto his feet and limped his way towards the door; pushing it open just enough to peek his pale blue eyes into the hallway.

"I can't believe you just kicked the door down" He saw the blue clad devil hunter growl, shaking his head in disapproval as his twin rubbed the back of his head, "and not just kicked it down, you've shattered it to pieces!"

"Just making sure that no one was-Ow!" Dante yelped again as Vergil smacked him on the back of the head again.

"You do realize that Lyle is out cold" The older twin hissed, "No one could have answered the door. Think before you act for once, Dante."

Grumbling underneath his breath about 'Grumpy older brothers', the red clad devil hunter had to duck another smack on the head again before he rushed into Lyle's room. Heaving out a frustrated sigh, Vergil VII forced himself to follow his twin into the room.

After watching this scenario, Azrael shut the door completely, finding the whole ordeal quite entertaining. Then quietly, he limped towards the bed and fell face forward first, burying his head into a pillow.

How long has it been since he had even seen one? Several years? Longer?

His stay in Hell had caused Azrael to lose count on how many days, months, and/or years that had passed. The angelic hybrid couldn't even remember how old he is now; somehow, he had estimated around the age of his early twenties but he doubted that it was accurate.

Azrael let out a shiver; just the thought of the underworld was enough to send chills down his spine.

Placing his hand on his right shoulder, Azrael could somehow feel the scars on his back from the torture he had recieve during his years in hell.

_Do I have to go back?, _the thought sent a cold chill through out his body.

He does work for a devil and not just any devil, the devil that is king of Hell.

Clenching the bed sheets, Azrael buried his face deeper into the pillow, hoping that it would help get the thought out of his mind.

It didn't work.

* * *

"Hey Lyle" Dante XIII whispered as he poked the teenager on the cheek, "Wakey, wakey."

Vergil rolled his eyes at his brothers maturity, "Do you have to do that?"

His twin shrugged, "Just making sure."

This caused Vergil to be irritated, "Dante, be more mature for once then perhaps you wouldn't be so...annoying."

Dante stood stared, a deep frown on his face, "Tsch, annoying? At least I'm not the one that worries about things too much."

"We have to be precise" Vergil snapped, "If not, we could be dead by now."

"But that doesn't mean that we have to be cautious!"

"If we don't we'll die!

"So what? We want to die, remember?"

A silence loomed over the room.

"Never mind" Dante growled as he stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Vergil shocked.

_How did he..., _The older twin thought as he turned around to face the doorway, watching his brother leave, _how did he know..._

He shook the thought out of his head, turning his attention back to Lyle, "Alright, let's see what's keeping you asleep."

Pulling one of his gloves off, Vergil knelt down and placed his hand on Lyle's head and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Something the matter?"

"Leave me alone!"

Slightly jumping at the sudden raise in volume, Dante XII watched as he nephew stormed down the hallway and then heard a door slam shutting, signifying that he was now in his room.

"Twin fight I'm guessing" he murmured, placing the cleaning supplies down and headed up the stairs.

Clapping his hands together to get rid of the dust, Dante XII opened the door to where Vergil was.

"Vergil, did something-" he stopped, staring slightly puzzled as he saw the blue clad devil hunter seated near Lyle, his hand on the teens forehead.

"Vergil VII?" Dante XII repeated, frowning deeply as he placed a hand on his nephews shoulder.

Suddenly, the older devil hunter felt an enormous amount of energy surge throughout his body before he found himself standing outside...outside in a place he barely can recognize. Puzzled, Dante scanned the new area until he glowing green eyes fell onto something familiar.

"Vergil?"

Jumping, the blue clad teen turned around, his visible red eyes turning from surprise to sudden frustration.

"Uncle Dante? What are you doing here?"

His uncle raised an eyebrow, "I should be asking 'here is where?"

Heaving out a frustrated sigh, Vergil replied, "We're inside the kids mind."

Silence.

"What?"

"Well, his memories to be more exact," Vergil shrugged, "But that doesn't matter right now, what I want to know is how you got here."

"Now don't ask me that, I don't even know how myself," Dante XII frowned, "all I did was just place my hand on your shoulder and that was it."

Giving his uncle you're an idiot look, Vergil face palmed himself, confusing his uncle even further.

"What?"

"That's the last thing you do when I'm in this state" the blud clad devil hunter growl, peeking through his fingers, "why else do you think Dante stays away when I'm looking through someone's mind."

"What?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vergil muttered something about 'sometimes even you could be clueless' before saying aloud, "I'll explain later, first I have to look through this."

He pointed his at a small figure in the distance whom Dante XII squinted to take a better look at.

"Is that..." The older devil hunter started when he recognized the familiar silver white hair.

Vergil nodded, "That's right, that was Lyle back in his childhood."

The younger Lyle looked no older than 7 or 8, standing alone in the courtyard as he watched the other children play.

Watching, the devil hunters stared as Lyle slowly but hesitantly approached the children stopping when the ball bumped into his feet. As soon as the younger hybrid picked the toy up, the exciting laughter and chatting immediately stopped.

"Oh look, it's the 'old man'" One of the children mocked, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

The younger Lyle frowned but held the ball out towards the other children. The child who had mocked Lyle walked up and snatched the ball from Lyle's hands, giving the boy a wide smirk.

"Bet that you thought that if you gave us the ball back we'll let you play" The boy said as he twirled the ball in his hands, almost like as though he was taunting the younger hybrid, "Sorry but you can't."

With that said, the bully threw the ball at Lyle's face who reflexivly brought up his hands and countered by hitting the ball back. Almost as instant as being thrown, the ball flew back and hit the boy in the face; the impact hard enough to send him to the ground. While Lyle gawked at what he had just done, the rest of the children had started to surround him.

"Look what you did!"

"Freak! You're a monster inside and out!"

"Ooooh, wait until the rest of the city knows about this"

His face changing from shock to anger, Lyle found his hand around the handle of a red gun that was around his hip and pointed it at the children before he could realize what he has done. Seeing the weapon, the children let out startled screams and scattered, leaving the hybrid alone on the courtyard. Still furing with anger, Lyle had holstered the gun and turned around to leave when he suddenly found himself looking into the eyes of the very man he had come to respect- Herick.

"Lyle" The man had started before the younger devil hunter crossed his arms, anger still visible on his face.

"They were teasing me"

"But that gives you no right to-"

"They were teasing me just because of my hair" Lyle interrupted, "they didn't even give me a chance."

This caused Herick to heave out a sigh, "Lyle, you have to control your temper. Though they're bullying you, pointing a gun at them will not help improve the problem."

"Like throwing stuff at me is going to solve anything" the young hybrid said sarcastically, causing Herick to frown.

"Lyle"

"Tsch"

Without another word, Lyle turned around and started to walk away.

"Lyle! Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

This caused the young hybrid to stopped and turned around, yelling, "You're not my father!" before he turned back around and went into a full run.

After watching the whole scene, Dante XII turned his attention back to his nephew, "So why are you looking through his head?"

"I wanted to find answers" Vergil replied as he frowned, "But all I am seeing right now is how sad his childhood is."

Saying this, Vergil snapped his fingers and instantly, both of them found themselves back into Lyle's bedroom.

Shaking his head as he removed his hand from his nephews shoulder, Dante XII frowned, "That was uncalled for."

Vergil also frowned, "All I just wanted was to learn about the kid."

This caused Dante XII's frown to deepen, "Vergil, it's not very appropriate to just dive into someone's head without permission. Didn't my sister teach you-"

"Don't!"

Jumping, Dante XII stared slightly concerned at his nephew whom had not once turned to face him.

"Dante and I..." Vergil started, his voice resonating with a bit sadness, "we don't deserve to even hear her being mentioned. We don't even deserve to even think about them."

"Vergil" Dante XII said, concerned, "Katherine and Anne-"

"I said don't! We're failures! That's what Dante and I are! That's all we are!" Vergil yelled, "We're not descendants of Sparda! Dante and I don't even deserve to be called that! If we are descendants of the Legendary Dark Knight, our mother and sister would still be alive!"

When silence filled the room again, Vergil continued quietly, "If we were only stronger...they would still be alive."

"Vergil..."

Without saying another word, the blue clad devil hunter turned around and brushed past his uncle, not once taking his eyes off of the floor.

Worried, Dante XII looked up at the ceiling, "Anne, your children, they need you right now."

* * *

Dante XIII was pissed, not just pissed but beyond pissed. The anger was still visible on his face even when he felt a surge of mourning spread throughout his body.

_Damn Vergil, _he thought as his eyes narrowed, his fist clenching; staring up at the ceiling as he laid on his bed, _just because he's the older doesn't mean he has the right to insult me._

Burying his face into his pillow, Dante once again felt a surge of mourning spread through his body but this time it wasn't Vergil's, it was his own.

"If we were stronger" Dante said to himself, "would you two be still alive?"

Dante XIII remembers back to the days when his older sister and his mother were still alive.

Since both of them were more human than devil, Dante XIII remembers them having black hair and brown eyes, the same shade and everything, making them almost exact replicas.

_Except for their persnality, _Dante chuckled to himself on how he and his brother would sometimes pull pranks on their older sister only for her to use them as a shooting practice later, despite their mothers warning.

After this thought, Dante suddenly felt himself overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion. Surprised that he hadn't went devil yet, Dante sat up and smacked himself to keep himself awake. There was no way he was going to take a risk of taking a small nap. But after staring at his room door for several minutes, Dante stood up, walked towards the door, and locked it. He was still upset with his brother.

* * *

_"Mommy, have you seen Azrael?"_

_The white haired woman in front of the young child just replied with a small and a shook of her head. Pouting, the child looked around before he caught a glance of his father in the living room, reading his paper._

_"Daddy, have you seen Azrael?" The child said as he ran up to his father._

_Like his mother, his father shook his head no, "Sorry Gabriel, but Azrael might have went off to train with his sword by himself."_

_"But he promised that he'll help me with shooting today."_

_"Like I've said Gabriel, I'm sorry. Maybe you could ask your mother or I to help you perhaps?"_

_Gabriel shook his head, "He promised and he's going to keep that promise."_

_This caused his father to laugh, "Just like your mother."_

_Somehow, the comment made the little boy smile, "I'm going to go oustide, maybe older brother might be coming back."_

_Without another word, the young devil hybrid headed towards the door. But as soon as he swung the door open, Gabriel only found himself bumping into-_

_"Azrael!" Gabriel exclaimed, "Where did you go? You promised that you would help me with-"_

_"Gabriel!"_

_Suddenly, the young hybrid found the collar of his jacket being grabbed and jerked back, just in time to avoid a swing of a sword from his older brother. Shocked, Gabriel felt arms being wrapped around him and felt himself being lifted. The next thing he knew, he heard a click of a lock and he looked up to look into the light blue eyes of his father._

_"Dad, what's wrong with-"_

_"Shhhh" His father hushed him immediately, pushing Gabriel towards his mother, "I want you and your mother to get out of here, I'll try and hold him back."_

_"Rapheal-"_

_"Shhhh" The man's eyes narrowed, "something isn't right with our son, Eivana, he isn't-"_

_CRASH!_

_Twirling around, Raphael eyes suddenly went wide with shocked as he felt the katana pierce through his abdomen. With a small smirk, Azrael jerked the sword from his father, kicking the remnants of the door down as Raphael fell. _

_"Raphael!" Eviana screeched as she reached her hand out to her husband._

_With a single slash of his sword, Azrael cut off his mothers arm before he twirled around and severed her head from her body. As her blood fell to the floor, Gabriel collapsed onto his back, feeling the shock overwhelming him._

_"M-m-Mother! F-Father!" he managed to choke out before he felt the tears stream down his face._

_Then, by instinct, Gabriel glanced up at Azrael whom was now towering over him. Reflexivly, Gabriel turned around and dodged, feeling the blade cut several strands of his white hair. Collapsing onto the ground, Gabriel turned onto his back and started to crawl backwards as Azrael slowly approached his little brother._

_"A-Azrael! It's me, your little brother remember!" he yelled, as the young hybrid felt his back come into contact with the wall, "It's me, Gabriel!"_

_When he saw his brother's sword being raised, Gabriel yelled, "No! Azrael it's me! It's Gabriel!"_

_The sword came down._

_

* * *

_

Lyle sat upright in his bed; drenched with sweat and his dark blue eyes wide with shock.

_Was that..., _Still feeling the adreniline flowing throughout his body, Lyle forced to calm himself down before he took in a deep breath and heaved out a sigh.

_I...remember...a little bit now..., _he thought, closing his eyes, _just not after..._

Feeling his hands clenching the sheets around him, Lyle's eyes opened, narrowing in anger.

"I don't care if he suffered 10 years in hell" he growled to himself, "when I get the chance, I'll kill him myself."

* * *

The nightmares still haunted Azrael, no matter what.

He could still clearly see it, his father and mother's expression of shock as he cut them down and Gabriel's...

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Azrael cuddled up in the corner that he had recently occupated (again) and once again wrapped his wings around his body.

_I'm so sorry, _he thought, _I'm so sorry...forgive me._

But the guilt in the angel hybrid's heart would never go away, and he knew that. Holding back sobs, Azrael buried his face into his knees before wrapping his wings tighter around his body.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Dante XII could always tell the mood inside a house no matter how many people occupied the building. He doesn't know why but he guessed maybe it was from his father's side is where he had gotten that ability. So far, he found one mixed in with mourning and anger, another mourning, the third swallowed by anger, and the last one filled with sorrow, grieve, and guilt. Heaving out an exhausted sigh, Dante XII rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess this is how you feel when you have a family like this eh Anne?" he muttered, "Bet it was worse when all three of your children were in one room."

With the thought of Dante XIII, Vergil VII, and their older sister, Katherine, in the same room filled with the same mood, Dante XII couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hmph, I've always had a question that I had always wanted to ask you Anne" he said as he sat down on a couch in the living room, "but I never got the chance so I'm just hoping you could hear me now."

With a sad smile, Dante XII leaned his head on the head of the couch as he asked, "What could have happened, if all of us were born human? Would the demons still would have come and killed us?"

After several minutes of silence, Dante XII once again chuckled, "Of course they would, almost all demons and devils are heartless."

He stopped suddenly, his eyes saddening as Dante XII's held flooded with memories of his family, back when him and Anamarie were children.

"But...not all devils are like that." he quietly added in, fingering around the area of his glowing green eyes; remembering how people always commented on how similar it was to his father's eyes color.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the city of New Fortuna. The past several days within the city was normal; people heading in and out of the churches, some heading for their jobs, others for their friends. But tonight was different.

A couple was walking down the streets; the girl clenching onto the arm of her boyfriend.

"We should head back home" the girl insisted, "it's too dark out to walk out like this."

"Come on, scared?" the boy teased, "fun things start to happen after dark anyways."

No sooner had he spoken the words when music flowed into the streets; causing the girl to clench onto the arm of the boy, clearly terrified.

"Let's go home" the girl murmured but the boy grinned, tugging his arm free from the girls grasp.

"If you're too scared, then go home, I want to see where that awesome music leads to." With that said and done, the boy started to walk away, leaving the girl to head home alone.

The 'music' the boy was talking about was loud and clear to him as he got nearer and nearer to the source. Slowly, he realized, it was a combination of a guitar, a base, and a a set of drums with cymbals.

_A band, _he thought, though he has no idea where the word had came from.

In the city of New Fortuna, such music was forbidden. But the boy was clearly attracted to the music and could not pull away as he finally made it to the source. Like he had thought, there was a guitarist, a base guitarist, and a drummer. But there was also a singer, whom was nodding his head with the beat, his eyes closed. Finally, after several minutes, the boy started singing.

To the boy, it was an unknown tongue but even so, he loved it. The words seem to pour from the singer's lips as he continued to sing into the mic, causing the boy to walk ever so closer to the band. If he would have paid more attention, he would have noticed that every time that he took a step closer, the band members smiles would grow bigger and bigger. Finally, when the boy was within arms distance, the singer dropped his mic and grabbed the boy on the collar.

The night was filled with the boy's screams.

* * *

Please Fav/Review


	18. Mission 17: Never Forgive

Devil May Cry X

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mission 17: Never Forgive

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So...you're saying that New Fortuna wants 'us' to slay a demon?" Vergil VII asked as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

The descendants of Sparda had made the decision to have a meeting in the living room within the old home of the deceased descendants of Vergil. This includes Azrael in the meeting.

Dante XII shrugged his shoulders, keeping his hands on his knees as he sat on the couch, "That's what I thought as well but I guess they're desperate to find anyone who can get rid of the devil?"

"Devil?" Dante XIII stood up from leaning against the wall besides his brother, "you actually mean..."

Dante XII nodded, "We have to keep our guard up in this mission, otherwise you'll find yourself in heaven the next...or hell in our case."

"If that's to make us laugh, I'm not laughing" Lyle said who was seated nearby on a chair.

Dante XII just stared at the youngest Devil Hunter before continueing, "However, this is not what I called the meeting for." Clearing his throat, Dante XII said, "It's actually for Azrael."

Like as though on cue, everybodies eyes turned towards the Angel Hybrid who had taken shelter in the corner, his wings completely hiding him from sight. From the rythm of his breathing, everybody could tell that Azrael was asleep.

"Let me guess, someone has to stay here and keep an eye on him?" Vergil said as everybody turned their eyes back onto the oldest Devil Hunter.

Dante XII nodded, "Besides his injuries, Azrael had been trained to kill anything that's a threat which also includes humans if they get in his way. So if he comes along with us and sees the target well...all I have to say that Chaos might ensue...So, any volunteers?"

Almost immediately, all eyes were on Lyle who jumped at the sudden election, "What?"

"Well...you are the best choice," Dante XIII said, "anyways he's more comfortable with you around."

"But-"

"I apologize Lyle but Dante's right," Dante XII said, "besides if anyone of us stays here well, all I have to say is that it's not going to be pretty."

Lyle's mouth tighten in a thin line but he said nothing else as the devil Hybrids stood up and left, leaving him alone with Azrael.

"Damn it" he cursed as he sat back down onto his chair, his dark blue eyes glaring directly into the Angel Hybrid's wings.

Somehow, this caused the wings to shiver, almost like as though it could sense the instinct of death. Curious, Lyle stood up from his seat and slowly approached the shivering form. Then gently, he pulled the wings apart.

Azrael was tossing and turning and occassionally would shiver. His hands were clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut. Every now and then he would let out a soft yelp, like as though he was being hit or something similar of the sort. Lyle watched as the Azrael's reactions slowly escalate, gasping and coughing like as though his air was being cut off or his hands grabbing the floor tightly. Finally, Azrael released a loud, long wail before his eyes snapped open, revealing the electric blue hues. This caused Lyle to jump back as Azrael abruptly stood up but with his right leg still injured, the Angel Hybrid found himself falling forward onto the floor in a comical way.

Struggling to push himself back onto a seating position, Azrael used the one of armchairs for support, finally seating himself in the chair itself. Then like a child discovering new, the Angel Hybrid stared curiosly at the chair, either poking it or gently rubbing the arms of the chair.

"...Strange" Lyle said as he continued to watch his supposed older brother inspect the chair.

Xxxx

"So what's happening again?"

Vergil shot his brother a look, "Weren't you listening?"

"Sort of" Dante said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his causing his older twin to shake his head while his uncle just chuckled.

"I'll quickly recap then," Dante XII stopped and turned around to face his nephews, both of whom stopped about several feet away.

"Lately there's been strange disappearances lately."

"Like that's 'not' normal."

"...Anyways, disappearances are usually taken care of by the Law but these aren't just any normal disappearances."

"Like what?"

"Well the last people who were with the victims before their disappearance claim that they heard music."

Vergil raised an eyebrow, "Music?"

Dante XII nodded, "It's hard to believe but it's quite true. Right after the music starts, the victims will head towards the source. However, the witness reports that it was music forbidden within New Fortuna."

"Strange," Dante XIII said as he slightly tilted his head to the side, "But what makes them think it was a devil?"

Dante XII's green eyes turned towards his youngest newphew, "That's the point, it's only a speculation, nobody knows for sure."

Silence loomed over the three Devil Hunters.

"You are kidding right?" Vergil frowned as he crossed his arms, "so right now we could be investigating something that isn't worth our time?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry" Dante XII warned, "if this is a Devil, it could endanger everybody in this city and you know the rules..."

"The safety of the innocent comes before the kill," Vergil VII and Dante XIII said in unison.

"Exactly," with that Dante XII turned around, "so no more diddling daddling, let's head out!"

He marched forward, causing the young descendants of Sparda to give each other a look before they shrugged and followed after their Uncle.

Xxxx

Hades was once again within the foyer where the text he had lost recently inhabited and like before he was in a furious mood. Azrael had failed to return and he suspected that the other descendants of Sparda had something to do with it.

"Another mistake in your plan?"

The black clad devil shot a glare towards his impaled prisoner who only smiled in response.

"Shut it traitor," he growled as he abruptly stood up, marching towards the man within the shadow, "don't forget, your life is in my hands."

"My life is in no ones hands" was all the unknown man said, "my life is one of my own."

His eyes narrowing in fury, Hades created a blade thus adding in another sword to the prisoner's body.

"8" Hades counted as his red eyes narrowed, "how much longer do you plan to live?"

Spitting out blood from his mouth, the prisoner once again smiled, "As long as I need to, Hades."

"You are lucky that we broke our connection," Hades growled, his red eyes glowing with fury, "if not, I would immediately know what you are thinking right now."

"That is if you can break through my barrier," The Prisoner reminded, only to have another blade being driven into his body as a response.

"It's getting tiring that you're a living trophy," Hades frowned as his prisoner started to tilt his head back, struggling to take in air, "perhaps I should end your life here?"

To show that he was serious, Hades summoned another black blade, his red eyes flaring hatred. Still struggling to breathe, the Prisoner grimaced as he attempted to move one of his arms, only to have another sword plunged into it.

"Resistence is futile as well," the black clad devil said as he summoned another blade.

The Prisoner said nothing, only glared at Hades who couldn't help but mentally shiver as the red eyes seem to bore into his. Not wanting to lose the staring contest, Hades plunged another sword into the prisoner's chest. Nearly at his breaking point, the Prisoner, for the first time, released a scream of pain, much to Hades delight.

"So your act is finally broken," he grinned as his prisoner head slumped, his breathing labored, "you're lucky that I stabbed you when you were sitting otherwise, standing wouldn't be a very comfortable position right now."

Coughing out the familiar crimson liquid, the Prisoner finally regained his words, "I...pity you Hades. Your cold heart...blinds you to the real world."

Another scream erupted from the Prisoner as Hades plunged another sword, this time into his right shoulder.

"Shut..up" Hades growled as he proceeded to take out another blade.

The castle echoed with the agony of the prisoner.

Xxxx

Azrael can't help but finally force himself away from the chair. It has been 10 years, thus, most of the objects around him he had seen in forever. Limping around the house, Azrael inspected all the objects he didn't recognized like for instance, he found what Lyle called a dishwasher. Intrigued by the machine, Azrael tested it out multiple times, mostly by placing plates in and then pressing several buttons. However, he didn't know you were suppose to close the lid so it was total chaos when the machine turned on only for Azrael and Lyle (a bystander) to get soaked within minutes. In the end, Lyle cleaned up the mess with some assistance from Azrael. Next, after investigating several more objects (a microwave, a cellphone, and etc.), Azrael finally turned towards the objects he does recognize.

Of course chairs, tables and other essentials within a house he knows but what caught his attention was that...it was his home. The appliances within the house slightly bothered Azrael. He lived within this house for half of his life so when he found some changes within...it bothered him. But Azrael didn't express it openly, after all he was trained the other half of his life to not express anything expect fear. If he did, he would be severly punished.

"What's wrong with you?"

Jumping, Azrael twirled around, only to look into the dark blue eyes of his younger brother.

Lyle expected a reply but as soon as Azrael opened his mouth, the Angel Hybrid quickly shut it, his face going pale and his eyes going wide.

This caused Lyle to frown

"Why won't-"

Then he remembered Dante XII's words when he was talking to them.

"Oh..." Was all Lyle said, causing Azrael to slightly tilt his head in confusion.

When he saw Azrael tilt his head, Lyle frowned, "What are you looking at?"

Though Lyle pities Azrael for his stay in hell, the teen still can't help but feel hate for his brother. After all, how can one forgive so easily after a close blood relative kills off their own family, leaving you for dead?

However the comment that Lyle had made towards his brother caused Azrael to take a step back, the look on his face showed quite well that he was offended. Lyle chose to ignore it though it made him regret speaking those words and instead he turned around and headed upstairs, deciding to investigate the rest of the house that he hadn't seen since as a child.

The Devil Hunters had decided to take shelter at Lyle and Azrael's old home mostly because it was away from the public eye and the old demon seals that once protected the home could be reused thus a safe place from demons as well. Devils was another story.

The youngest devil hunter walked down the hallway, slowly peeking into the rooms that he passed, the doors wide open just enough so that he could investigate inside. However as he passed one room, Lyle came to a full stop, his dark blue eyes staring deeply within. It was cleaned now but Lyle remembers what had happened in there. It was the very same room that Azrael had killed their parents and then tried to kill him. Slowly the young devil hunter turned and walked inside, his eyes immediately tracing the hole on the door that was made on the night of his parents death. Then slowly coming to stop, Lyle's eyes stared at the floor where his parents fell, the memory replaying in his mind over and over.

As he stood there, recollecting his thoughts and memories, Lyle heard footsteps approach the door. He immediately knew who it was. Keeping his eyes straightforward, Lyle turned around, walking towards the door where Azrael now stood. As he approached the exit, Lyle stopped next the Azrael, whose eyes were also staring ahead.

"I'll never forgive you...never," Was all Lyle said to his older brother before he left the room.

Xxxx

"Do you have any ideas on how to track this thing?" Dante XIII asked as he looked around, his hands on his hips.

Dante XII shrugged, "Usually it appears at night time but I want to get to it before it claims another victim."

"But it's pure daylight right now," Vergil VII said as he frowned, crossing his arms, "chances of finding it now is-"

"Shhhh," their Uncle placed a finger to his lips, signaling for his nephews to stay silent.

Confused, Vergil VII attempted to speak but then stopped as he heard something.

Music.

"Boys," Dante XII said as he grinned, "we finally found our target."

* * *

**I promise you that the Prisoner is actually very important to the storyline and not just an extra add in. He really is quiet important. Anyways I am slowly returning from my writer's block so expect updates from my other stories as well.**


End file.
